Por segunda Vez
by Garrita salvatrucha
Summary: Shizuru ya no recuerda a Natsuki, y ahora Natsuki se deshace de amor por Shizuru.
1. ¿Quién eres?

-¿Qu e, qué cuál es mi nombre?

Aquellos ojos verdes repasaban las facciones de la que fuese la persona más importante de su vida, y quien ahora decía que no la recordaba. La decepción era demasiada; la culpa y las dudas le hicieron dar un paso atrás, el dolor…. El dolor.r… Ttenía que irse tuvo que darle la espalda, el dolor la estaba aniquilando, sabía que había cometido errores, sabía que había tardado, pero ¿Era necesario tratarla así? ¿Fingir de esa manera? ¿Por qué? Shizuru ¿Por qué?

-Shizuru hija, qué haces… no debes de alejarte, a penas has salido del hospital.

-Madre, disculpa, es sólo que… - Su cabeza comenzaba a doler, no tenía más de una semana que Shizuru y su padre habían tenido un accidente automovilístico, y todo indicaba que ella tenía frente a si una tarea complicada, no recordaba absolutamente nada que le hubiese ocurrido en un lapso aproximado de 10 años atrás.

-Esa chica ¿La viste? Parecía conocerme, no sé por qué, pero he quedado muy consternada, parecía tan… dolida. – La madre de Shizuru había visto a Natsuki, pero digamos que no era su persona favorita en el mundo; para ella Shizuru sufría sólo por su culpa, después de todo el resultado del accidente pudo no ser tan malo, tal vez, tal vez era hora de voltear la hoja de "natsuki" de manera definitiva para Shizuru. Su madre sin duda haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para evitarle cualquier sufrimiento, después de todo lo pasional de Shizuru era su herencia.

* * *

-¡Qué rayos fue eso!- monologaba Natsuki en su departamento. – "disculpa, pero cómo te llamas" dijo ¡eso dijo!... ¡Eso se atrevió a decir! – Gritaba ahora- ¡Me lleva la chin… - No pudo terminar la frase debido a que llamaban a su puerta. – Qué ¿Ahora quién?- Decía mientras habría violentamente la puerta. Unas cejas naranjas la cuestionaban.

-Natsuki me he dado cuenta que regresaste rápido, creí que irías a casa de Shizuru, pero por los gritos parece que no te ha digo ido según lo planeado.

-Mai… Mai, Mai, Mai.- Contestaba desganada, su energía parecía agotarsese rápidamente. – Disculpame, pero no me siento bien para hablar, creo que debo dormir, es tarde y me duele la cabeza, prometo contarte todo mañana cuando regrese del trabajo.

-¿Sin opciones eh?- Mai se daba la vuelta, sabia lo testaruda que era su mejor amiga, justo en la puerta se detuvo en seco y miro a Natsuki de manera penetrante. –Cuentas conmigo ¿lo sabes, no?- Al comentario Natsuki sólo pudo sonreír tímidamente.

–Lo sé Mai, y te lo agradezco infinitamente, te veré mañana, platicaremos es una promesa.-

A la mañana siguiente Natsuki estaba lista para su día en el laboratorio. Tenía un importante puesto en el área de investigación, la habían ascendido justo ayer por la mañana, era por lo que había trabajado tan arduamente los últimos dos años, era lo que necesitaba alcanzar para poder pedir a Shizuru ser su pareja, de manera decorosa sin que tuviese que preocuparse por el status, que le asignaban unos cuantos en sus años de escuela preparatoria, desde ese entonces Shizuru se mostraba infinitamente interesada en la chica de cabello oscuro, para el gusto de Natsuki era "una entrometida snob sin vida propia" cuyo único objetivo era amargarle la existencia, después de unos pocos meses (y de muchas reprendas de mamá Mai) logró ver la otra cara de la moneda, Shizuru se preocupaba en realidad por ella, Shizuru velaba por ella, Shizuru manipulaba y mentia por ella, Shizuru estaba enamorada de ella, no, Shizuru estaba obsesionada con ella y la realización las llevo a la confrontación.

----EN LOS AÑOS DE ESCUELA PREPARATORIA---

_Patio trasero de la escuela (teóricamente prohibido para los estudiantes)_

-¿Podrías parar ya?

-Ara, quizás mi Natsuki podría ser más generosa con la información ¿Parar qué?

-¡Eso! Precisamente esa actitud es la que me crispa los nervios. ¿Has olvidado que te conozco realmente? ¿Vamos a hablar en serio, o fingirás también conmigo?- Shizuru podía sentir las astillas en esas palabras ¿Por qué tenía que ser Natsuki quien las causara? Cualquier otra persona no importaría, pero ella, no ella por favor.

-¿Bien, de que deseas charlar tan seriamente?-

-Qué es lo que sientes por mí-

-Ara… Quién está siendo hipócrita ahora, la respuesta a esa pregunta ya la sabes desde hace mucho. – Después de no recibir respuesta, tomó un profundo respiro – Yo, estoy enamorada de ti. Yo te amo Natsuki, no es algo que haya decidido, es algo que simplemente pasó, no lo controlo, y me sentiré igual hasta que mi corazón así lo decida.-

¡Eso! Allí estaba la trampa, "hasta que su corazón así lo decida" ahora estaba segura, ella también la dejaría, como todos.

Shizuru observaba a la silenciosa chica, noto el cambio en las facciones de su amor, debía decir algo ¡ya!

-¿Natsuki?- pronunciaba sigilosamente, tentaba terreno pero al no obtener respuesta decidió dejarlo todo allí, ese era el momento de aclararle todo incluso ella necesitaba esto, necesitaba sacarlo de su sistema.

-Tal vez ahora no lo entiendas, pero yo sé que esto no es un gusto pasajero puedo decir sin temor que te amo porque no eres la primer persona que captura mi atención, no es tu piel la primera que deseo, -- lo que decía sólo incomodaba a su oyente, consiente pero decidida siguió con más seguridad aún- Más sin embargo es tu interior el primero en cautivarme de sobremanera, son tus sonrisas las primeras en poder contagiarme la felicidad, tus lágrimas pueden rasgar mi corazón y hacerme querer cambiar el mundo y más importante, hacerme sentir capaz de lograrlo, de lograr cambiar tu realidad, lograr que sea sólo de felicidad. -- Después de otra sonora exhalación y sin respuesta alguna Shizuru sintió quebrarse, en el fondo ella albergaba la posibilidad de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos si los expresaba con todo su ser, sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Eres la primer persona que deseo con tanta pasión que quiebro mis propias reglas, ¡no me importan ya!- Natsuki malentendiendo la intención de la última frase y se preparaba para reclamar, alzó la cabeza para lanzar una mirada "asesina" y al instante cambio de parecer, Shizuru la omnipotente se veía tan… expuesta, tan desnuda, tan real, decidió mejor cerrar el pico, así que Shizuru continuó con mayor pasión.

- Por ti, Natsuki, ¡Por ti vendería mi alma al diablo! – Gritaba ahora - ¡Tal vez ahora tú… tú no lo sepas pero eso es amar, y duele, me duele mucho que seas una cobarde y no te atrevas ni a aceptarme o rechazarme, me confundes! ¡Escucha bien Kuga! –Decía en tono mortalmente serio. – Tú estás aquí, te gusto o no te guste- decía señalando donde estaba su corazón- y nadie te sacará fácilmente, ni siquiera tu arrogancia- Dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y con paso firme se alejaba pero antes de perderse a la vista se viro y le grito a Natsuki.

- ¡Aunque también eso amo de ti! – La aludida atino a gesticular una cara de "¿Qué?" La mayor suspiro pesadamente y de nuevo grito.

-¡Tú arrogancia, también eso amo de ti!- Dibujo una sonrisa y ahora sí se retiró, ¡rayos! Simplemente no podía enojarse con ella, al menos no por mucho tiempo.

.--DE REGRESO A LA REALIDAD---

Natsuki trato de concentrarse totalmente en su trabajo pero fue bastante difícil, así que un poco antes de su salida habitual se retiro, aunque fingiera ella realmente quería platicar con Mai lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

* * *

continuará...


	2. Porfitas ¿Sí?

SALUDOS A QUIEN ME ANIMO A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA Y A QUIEN SE SUSCRIBIO A MIS ALERTAS. SE LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO. SIN MAS OTRO CAPITULO. 

* * *

-¿Natsuki? ¿Por voluntad propia?- Comentaba Mai más para ella que para otra persona, -Algo grande debió suceder.-

-Si estas ocupada, te veo luego-

-En absoluto pasa, sólo creí que tendría que arrastrarte hasta aquí para que platicáramos.- El departamento de Mai resultaba estar a un lado del de Natsuki así que Mai seguía al tanto de todo lo que le ocurría a su amiga.

-Dimé ¿Pudiste encontrar a Shizuru?

-Sí- después de sopesarlo corrigió – Si, pero no.-

-Tendrás que explicarme-

-Mmm, verás- tenía dificultades en comenzar la plática, temía quebrarse, ponerse sentimental frente a Mai.- La encontré camino a su casa- dijo delicadamente, Mai sabía que en ese momento estaba teniendo una batalla interna épica.

-Piensas mucho las cosas ¡Sólo dilo!

-Ella no es Shizuru, No, Sí es Shizuru pero no la que conocí en la escuela preparatoria, ella dijo no saber quién soy- Mai se quedó callada un momento, Shizuru no recordaba quién era Natsuki eso debía ser broma-

-¿Cómo…- fue cortada por Natsuki. –Iba camino a su casa y las vi, a ella y a su madre caminando por la plaza, me detuve y fui a saludarle, aproveché que su madre estaba distraída e intente jalarla del brazo, mientras le decía que necesitaba hablar con ella, y la invitaba a cenar. Pero se soltó un poco asustada y… me preguntó mi nombre. – Mai al principio no sabía de qué iba, lo que le contaba Natsuki no tenía mucho sentido.

-¡Rayos Natsuki! Te lo dije, te dije que no debías cortar la comunicación de esa manera con ella, sólo porque "Debo ser una mejor persona si quiero conquistarla" – Decía imitando a Natuski – Admite que ese fue un movimiento estúpido, debe estar mortalmente enfandada, si bien te va, tendrás que hacer muchos puntos.- Después recalco – Si la quieres de vuelta-

-Claro que la quiero de vuelta, ella fue la razón de mi cambio, de todo.- Se quedaron sólo un momento en silencio.

-Entonces ¿Crees que sea una especie de castigo? ¿Por cortar comunicación con ella y desaparecer por años?-

-No veo qué más podría ser, a menos que…

-¿Qué?

-…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? Por Dios Mai escúpelo

-A menos que ella ya no quiera saber nada de ti.- Ahora era el turno de Natsuki de quedarse callada ¿Era posible? ¿El corazón de Shizuru ya no le pertenecía?

- Ni hablar.- Por un momento Mai pensó escuchar a la vieja natsuki huiría del problema, otra vez, alistaba un zapato como proyectil pero Natsuki terminó la frase.

-Tendré que reconquistarla- Decía totalmente convencida, sólo había una cosa en sus ojos, determinación. De cualquier manera el zapato de Mai cayó en la cabeza de Natsuki.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué fue esooo Maiii? – Se quejaba.

-¡Oh! Verás sonaste como todo un Casanova, te lo merecías.-

* * *

Después de tomarse una soda, Natsuki yacía sentada en su sofá, pensaba una y otra vez lo que debía hacer para lograr que Shizuru la perdonará, pero ni una sola buena idea le venía a la cabeza.

¿Cómo enamorar a la toda poderosa ex presidenta estudiantil con club de fans? Comenzaba con su malsano hábito de negativismo y de repente cambio de parecer, las pupilas verdes brillaron. ¿Cómo enamorar a Shizuru? Esa sí que se la sabía.

* * *

En casa de Shizuru las cosas estaba tranquilas, sus padres le daban toda la paz y tranquilidad que requería, teóricamente podría recobrar la memoria de esos 10 años, pero el proceso llevaría mucho tiempo. Así que los padres observaban a la distancia a su hija, muy sospechosamente.

-Shizuma querida ¿Crees que recupere pronto la memoria o que enloquezca en el proceso?

-¡Dios! Hiro, Espero que tan siquiera logré la felicidad. - cuchicheaban.

-¿Por qué nuestra hija? ¿Qué hicimos? – a punto de llorar.

- Saben los escucho perfectamente, los doctores no dijeron que me quedará sorda ¿oh sí?- Respondia Shizuru que estaba a poca distancia de sus padres leyendo un libro (Que por cierto ya lo había leído y no se acordaba).

-¡Hija nos escuchaste! – Decía drámaticamente su madre. Alzando una ceja, Shizuru se sumergió en su lectura de nuevo.

-Será mejor que te demos tu espacio, además necesitamos ir de compras a la plaza ¡pero si necesitas algo, lo que sea, marcame al celular ¿Recuerdas el número verdad?- decía su padre, "deshaciendo de dolor sentimental"

- Sí, olvide unos cuantos años, no significa que sea retrasada.

Mientras Shizuru despedia a sus padres desde la puerta principal, unos ojos verdes la miraban atentamente desde la acera de enfrente, una personita que se escondia detrás de un árbol.

-¡jum! La gran Kuga Natsuki escondiéndose, pero… si su madre me ve.- Natsuki aparto esos pensamientos, sabía que no estaba en gracia con la madre de Shizuru. –De seguro si me ve no me dejará a solas con su hija ¿verdad suegrita?- sonrió para sí, ya que el coche estaba lejos de la casa se decidió a actuar, cruzo la calle y tocó el timbre, después de unos instantes Shizuru abría la puerta con una sonrisa políticamente correcta.

-Hola Shizuru- Shizuru recordó a la chica de su extraño encuentro en la calle.

-…

-Mmmm ¿Puedo pasar, necesito decirte algo? Muy importante- recalcó, Shizuru sabía que ésta persona la conocía de tiempo antes, tal vez una parte oscura de Shizuru… una parte que sus padres querían mantener en la sombra, después de todo esta chica tenía un aura un tanto perturbadora en derredor.

-Ne Shizuru ¿Puedo, puedo pasar? Aquí afuera no me da la inspiración ya sabes como soy ¿No? - Shizuru decidió que le seguiría la corriente, después de todo… estaba aburrida, más aparte esta chica era linda.

-Ara, dónde están mis maneras, claro por favor pasa, sólo estaba sorprendida de verte.- Decía tratando de evitar ponerse en evidencia, porque en realidad no recordaba ni el nombre.

-Gracias- Respondía la otra mientras caminaba dentro de la casa y cavilaba como sacar toda la sopa, será mejor a la manera Kuga, rápido y sin miramientos, Después de tomada su decisión se puso frente a Shizuru, había algo extraño en ella, sus ojos con destellos carmín ya no brillaban como antes en su presencia "¿Shizuru en verdad me dejaste de amar?" Ese pensamiento la hizo sentir tan culpable que sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse "Ahora o nunca" pensó.

-Shizuru no me interrumpas mientras hablo por favor- la aludida asintió y espero para que continuara.

-Shizuru yo … yo te … yo te amo y quiero que seas mi novia, y si tu ya no me quieres hare que te enamores de mi de nuevo, pero tú y yo seremos felices juntas, no me importa si tus padres no me quieren sólo me importas tú, se que te he hecho daño en el pasado, por mi falta de madurez, pero espero que quede aunque sea un destello de tu amor, con eso me basta, estoy segura- reafirmaba con una pequeña sonrisa - que me puedes volver a amar.- Dijo Natsuki en un solo respiro; Shizuru estaba sorprendida, de todo lo que se había imaginado, nunca pensó en esto, de lo franco de las palabras de esta persona, podía ver en sus ojos ese amor que hace un momento profesara tan elocuentemente, de pronto sintió una ternura inmensa y como acto reflejo sus ojos se humedecieron, aunque en realidad ignorara el por qué. Antes de poder siquiera pensar en una respuesta, se escucho el estacionarse de un auto móvil frente a la casa, y las llaves en la puerta, y el chachareo de sus padres.

-¡Tú!- exclamo la madre de Shizuru al ver a Natsuki, fijo su vista en los ojos de su hija y vio unas pequeñas lágrimas rodando por su mejilla, está mujer si que sabia cómo lastimar a la castaña, aunque esta no la recordará…o ¿Era posible que hubiese recordado ya todo? ¡patrañas!.

-Querido serías tan amable de llevar a nuestra hija a descansar, necesito hablar con… nuestra inesperada invitada… a solas- dijo tan amenazadoramente que Natsuki trago saliva fuerte.

* * *

continuará...


	3. ¿eh?

-¡Tú!- exclamo la madre de Shizuru al ver a Natsuki, fijo su vista en los ojos de su hija y vio unas pequeñas lágrimas rodando por su mejilla, está mujer sí que sabía cómo lastimar a la castaña, aunque esta no la recordará…o ¿Era posible que hubiese recordado ya todo? ¡Patrañas!.

-Querido serías tan amable de llevar a nuestra hija a descansar, necesito hablar con… nuestra inesperada invitada… a solas- dijo tan amenazadoramente que Natsuki trago saliva fuerte.

-Vamos Shizuru te preparara un delicioso té.- Decía su padre mientras la "arrastraba" fuera de esa escena, una vez fuera de los oídos de Shizuru, las dos mujeres se encararon, Natsuki en realidad temía por su vida, pero debía enfrentar sus demonios, sí, su amor era sincero podía superar esta pequeña prueba.

-Kuga-san, ha logrado escabullirse entre los arbustos como astuto animal, para llegar a mi hija.- Natsuki no se ofendió realmente, en el fondo pensaba que se merecía esas palabras y más.

-Fujino-sama, comprendo pero si me dejará explicarle…- no termino de hablar.

-No Kuga-san, no estoy interesada en sus mentiras e indecisiones, estoy interesada en que deje esta casa inmediatamente y no regrese, nunca.

-Eso, no será posible, si Shizuru sigue aquí, regresaré, aquí lo que importa es lo que ella quiera… no usted, con todo respeto.- La madre de Shizuru se mordía el labio de coraje, cómo era posible que está niña osará siquiera…-

-¡Oh! Pero ese es su deseo, tendría que ser una enferma mental para querer por segunda vez a alguien como… como tú. Esos errores se cometen una sola vez.- siseaba la mayor.

-Eso tendré que escucharlo de ella- Natsuki aunque sentía hervirle la sangre no podía perder los estribos, no ahora.

-Shizuru ya no se acuerda de ti ¿no te lo dijo? Eres, pasado.- Natsuki no sabía que responder, la Sra. Había tocado una fibra muy sensible, aun resonaba la pregunta de Shizuru aquella noche, Shizuma noto la duda en la cara de la chica, tenía que acabar con esto, sentía la victoria tan cerca-

-Shizuru no te ama, cómo podría alguien siquiera, ella es una buena chica y tiene una extraño pasatiempo con las causas perdidas- Decía mientras la miraba con desprecio, se cruzo de brazos y remato- ¿Quién podría? Déjeme preguntarle algo ¿Cuándo te ves en el espejo no te da lástima?- La antigua Natsuki hubiese gritado en ese instante para después caerle encima a esa mujer y darle una buena paliza porque no le importaba nadie, pero ahora, sus prioridades eran otras.

-Sé que usted no es la dueña de Shizuru, pero también sé que ella la respeta y venera, no me gustaría que ella viera está parte de usted.- Shizuma carraspeo al escuchar esto. –Sé que hay algo diferente en Shizuru, pero quiero intentar reconquistarla, mis temores han desaparecido, he crecido, son una persona de provecho…- Shizuma la cortó

– ¡Desapareciste sin decirle nada! Tú no estabas aquí mientras ella sollozaba todas la noches, ni cuando te llamaba entre sueños, no estuviste cuando dejo de comer y calló en un cuadro depresivo, dónde estabas ¡Dónde estabas cuando mi hija más te necesitaba! – gritaba. – Ni siquiera te enteraste que tuvo un accidente, no la visitaste en el hospital, si hubiese muerto no te habrias enterado siquiera, perdió la memoria, diez años atrás de vivencias, ¡perdidos! ¡Vienes por una segunda oportunidad! ¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a pensarlo? Amo a mi hija y ver que le haces daño me parte el alma.- Shizuma cerró sus ojos pues en verdad le partía el alma recordar la causa de la depresión de su hija- Ella es tan buena, se merece ser feliz. – Sintió como unos fuertes brazos se entrelazaban delicadamente alrededor de su cuerpo, se tensó, Natsuki la estaba abrazando, mientras comprendía la razón de que Shizuru la desconociera. – Por favor, déjeme intentar hacer feliz a su hija, que sea ella la que decida… por favor. –

-No, ella no puede recordar esos días de dolor. –respondía tristemente.

-Madre ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Shizuru, lo siento creo que he molestado a tu madre, después de todo he sobrepasado el límite de tus admiradores comunes. –Se adelantó a contestar Natsuki.

-¿Eh? –Decía Hiro confundido

-¿Eh? –Shizuma, también confundida.

-¿Eh?- Dijo la vecina chismosa, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Fujino-san, si me he atrevido a venir hasta aquí, es para que sepa que mi amor es sincero, he venido a invitarle a cenar, sólo necesito una oportunidad, no se arrepentirá. –Shizuru en realidad estaba consternada con el cambio de actitud, sobre todo por la manera formal en la que ahora se le dirigía. –"Aquí hay algo muy extraño" –Natsuki que no escuchaba respuesta, entre en _modo pánico_ y farfullo. –Que sea comida entonces… ¿tomar un té? ¿En tu casa? –Casi susurrando añadió. –Pero sin tus padres. –Mientras los veía por el rabillo del ojo.

-Ara, creo que… estaría encantada.

-¡Oh bueno! Qué te parece mejor un desayu…espera ¿Aceptas cenar conmigo?

-Me refería a tomar un té.

-No tiente su suerte Kuga-san. –Opinaba por vez primera Hiro.

La cita era el viernes a la hora de la comida, y sería en casa de Hiro y Shizuma Fujino, ellos así lo decidieron, teóricamente no estaría presentes, pero Natsuki presentía que usarían un truco sucio, tal vez cámaras de video.

-Espero que todo salga bien ahora que carajos usaré !???

_

* * *

continuará...


	4. La cita

BUENO BUENO

NO ACTUALICE TAN RAPIDO COMO EN REALIDAD QUERIA, LA VERDAD ESTABA ANSIOSA POR SUBIR EL CAPITULO PERO ME AGUANTE LAS GANAS PORQUE NO QUERIA SUBIRLES UN PORQUERIA DE ESCRITO, HAY QUE REVISARLO CHECAR LA CONCORDANCIA, ORTOGRAFIA, CRONOLOGIA ETC ETC, AUNQUE TAL VES NO ESTE HACIENDO UN TRABAJO TAN MINUCIOSO, PERO HEY ESTE CAPITULO ES EL MAS LARGO DE TODOS.

ESPERO LES GUSTE, SALUDOS A TODOS LOS QUE HAY DEJADO COMENTARIOS, LOS QUE SE HAN SUSCRITO, A TODOS OS QUE SE HAN DADO EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI PRIMER FANFIC, CIERTO SHIZURU ESTA BASTANTE OCC, PERO TRATO DE REMEDIAR ESO, RECUERDEN QUE TEORICAMENTE ES UNA CHICA SUMAMENTE INGENIOSA Y CON UNA MENTE INTRICADA ASI QUE PARA MI NO FUE TAN SENCILLO, EN FIN SEPAN QUE SON MI INSPIRACION PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.

ADIU

* * *

**  
La cita era el viernes a la hora de la comida, y sería en casa de Hiro y Shizuma Fujino, ellos así lo decidieron, teóricamente no estaría presentes, pero Natsuki presentía que usarían un truco sucio, tal vez cámaras de video.**

**-Espero que todo salga bien ahora que carajos usaré !???**

**_

* * *

**

Natsuki No creas que la tendrás tan fácilmente con Mi chuchu.- Shizuma, decia medianamente ausente mientras Hiro asentía.

-Además, hay algo Que Kuga esta pasando por alto,- Ambos se miraron y rieron macabrosamente. –Nosotros, dijeron entre sonoras carcajadas.

- oh Hiro más vale que pongamos cámaras.

* * *

En su departamento Natsuki estaba MORTALMENTE nerviosa, tenia que conquistar a Shizuru, cuando en un principio ella era la que se había enamorado así nada más como por arte de magia, por buena suerte, Caramba ni siquiera sabía que tenía que hacer, solamente había asumido lo lógico, el Feng shui, los karmas, el dicho de "polos opuestos se atraen", parecía un plan pero del dicho al hecho…

-Cómo es que se enamoró de mí ¿Qué es lo que le gustó?- refunfuñaba frente al espejo.

-Ne Natsuki, porque no usas el uniforme a pu… apuesto… que la ex presidenta se volverá loca por ti – Opinaba Mai conteniendo la risa (o al menos tratando)

-No eres de mucha ayuda.

- o Puedes usar tu traje de motociclista, se ajusta a esas curvas. Babeara al instante.- Opinaba nao

Las tres chicas callaron instantáneamente, acaso Nao acababa de decir "se ajusta a esas curvas, babeara al instante" Natsuki y Mai , voltearon a donde se encontraba ella, quien al parecer se había dado cuenta de su error, porque estaba levemente sonrojada.

-¡Olvídenlo! Estoy ayudando eso debía ser más sorprendente. – Mai y Natsuki concordaron en que tenía razón.

-Ahhhh, creo que estoy demasiado nerviosa, temo ser aburrida para ella… He cambiado, hemos cambiado.

-No precisamente, sigues sonrojándote por estupideces y sigues tratando de ser una total bad ass, tienes un trabajo groseramente bien pagado pero sigues siendo, casi la misma.

-Natsuki, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, fue una buena señal que aceptará la comida. ¿No crees?

-Si, creo que sí.

- Ahora, qué vas a usar? Preguntaba al punto del éxtasis Mai, mientras soltaba una risita. Sigo votando por el uniforme.

-Déjate de eso Mai, lo más importante es: qué le regalarás? Porque… piensas llevarle algo verdad?

-Llevarle algo? Por qué? No, no sé nada… no tiene caso, mañana que es la cita lo arreglare, ahora estoy cansada, así que… largo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Fujino…

Shizuru daba vueltas y vueltas en su cuarto repasaba todo lo ocurrido, era muy sospechoso el cambio de actitud de… Cómo se llama… no importa, primero actúo como si fuese una amiga de toda la vida, después, bueno después abrazo a su madre… raro… después la formalidad, después los ojos de rabia de sus padres y luego la comida, y por qué se sentía ansiosa por esa comida, por qué sus padres habían comprado tres cámaras de video micro chiquitas y lo más importante…

¿¡Por qué sus padres no se sorprendieron de que una mujer le declarara su amor de esa manera?! Si bien le sobraban las admiradoras, porque sus padres estaban tan "tranquilos" acerca de que ella aceptó la comida con una chica. ¿Era posible que tuviesen algún tipo de historia juntas o con otra chica? lo que era mucho más sospechoso era su actitud, mientras estuvo en recuperación muchas de sus admiradores fueron a verla, Shizuru podría jurar que TODAS hasta que Kuga san demostró lo contrario, ella no actuaba como las demás, no encajaba en el perfil, claramente tenia una actitud que decía "piérdete y evítame el aburrimiento" ¿por qué alguien con un carácter de "chica mala " se interesaba tanto en ella?

-Bueno, supongo que mañana lo averiguare. – y así fácilmente fue a dormir, mientras que en el otro lado de la moneda, cierta chica no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas sobre su cama. –Shizuru… shizuru.- Sonrío como idiota a la nada y revolvió las piernas entre las sábanas. –Mañana será perfecto.

_ALGUN LUGAR CERCA DE LA CASA DE LOS FUJINO - VIERNES 14:18 HRS._

-Maldición, es tarde tarde. ¡Fijate maldito animal! –Gritaba una furiosa motociclista, a quien se le hacía tarde para llegar a su cita. -¡Quítese abuela! Use el maldito puente peatonal.-

_****_

-------Hace unas horas---------------

Natsuki estaba recién bañada y cambiándose unos pantalones casuales color caqui, paseaba por la cocina cuando diviso dos pequeños puntos rojos en su jardín caminando sigilosamente detrás de los arbusto, agarro una lata de granos de elotes y lo tiro en dirección de los puntitos rojos que se agitaron hacia los lados del arbusto para esquivarla, pero extrañamente uno de ellos cambio du dirección dr´sticamente quedando debajo de la susodicha lata. –Auh auh, Nao! Porque me jalaste hacia la lata, ya la había esquivado. –Oh mai lo siento pensé que te estaba salvando… hey kuga esa no es manera de saludar a tus amigas.

En la puerta del jardín Natsuki miraba impaciente a las dos pelirroja

-¡Qué hacen invadiendo mi propiedad¡

-Hai hai, no sé cómo Nao, me convenció de esto. –Se disculpaba Mai.

-Oh ya no lo recuerdas jum?- decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo. -Kuga puedes ponerte una blusa encima, tengo nauseas.

-Cómo sea- Contestó Natsuki caminando a su cuarto para terminar de arreglarse, se puso unas botas, su blusa azul marina, se miro en el espejo y…

-No, no queda bien. –Se quito la botas se puso sandalias y una blusa camisera blanca.

-Maldita sea no. –Se quito la blusa, las sandalias y el pantalón y furiosa se puso a buscar en su ropero.

-Parece que tienes "indecisión crónica" cachorrito. –Decía Nao, quien estaba cómodamente abrazada con Mai en la cama.

-Estas muy nerviosa Natsuki ¿Quieres que te prepare un té? –Silencio sepulcral… Carcajadas. (Nao y Mai por supuesto)

-Ara ara, creo que alguien no está de humor, _jum _Tokiha san semejante comportamiento es muy rudo.

-Oh rayos, alguien que me recuerde porque mantengo amistad con ustedes. –Gruñó Natsuki

-Venimos a darte apoyo moral, estás muy tensa reírte te ayudará, te vas a relajar.

-Mai, no creo poder relajarme, en este momento me siento como una gelatina, es ridículo que esté actuando como una niña de 15 años, pero no lo puedo evitar, no cuando es de Shizuru de quien estamos hablando… ahhh (suspiro amoros) podría enumerar mil cualidades de ella…

1.- Es cálida

2.- Hermosa

3.- Inteligente…

-Maldición debí detenerme cuando Mai comenzó a cabecear, pero esa maldita araña tenía que provocarme –Gruñía de nuevo.

–Qué, sólo 500, no que mil, eso es todo lo que tienes ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

-Tú lo pediste… 501.- Es generosa… 

_**De vuelta en la realidad.**_

-Vamos Niño ¡fíjate!

Por fin se encontraba en la entrada principal, había optado por un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa negra manga ¾ con cuello V. Tocó el timbre y después de unos momentos apareció…

-Shizuma sama? No se supone que no estarían ustedes. –Preguntaba entre confundida e irritada

-Buenas tardes… Ummm… oh sí… Kuga san. Lo había olvidado. –Natsuki puso cara de "Sí, claro". –Pero respondiendo la pregunta, efectivamente estábamos a punto de ir al cine, sólo tuvimos que esperarle… 20 minutos.

-No creo que a Shizuru le hubiese sido tan difícil, estar sin usted 20 minutos. –Los ánimos comenzaban a calentarse.

-¡Oh es verdad! A ella no le hubiese importado demasiado estar 20 minutos sin usted, después de todos los años que la espero…llorando. –listas para comenzar una guerra verbal, fueron detenidas por la simulación de tos, graciosamente interpretada por la manzana de la discordia.

-Ara, no quisiera quitar tu diversión, pero padre te espera en el coche, está ansioso de ver la película.

-Así es querida… NO QUEREMOS LLEGAR TARDE.

-Buenas tardes.. emmm… Kuca san ¿

-Kuga, Kuga Natsuki.

- Oh por supuesto, adelante por favor, tengo un delicioso té esperando por nosotras.

Natsuki se encontraba un tanto incómoda, habían pasado unos minutos y lo único que había hecho era tomar té mientras era observada… muy minuciosamente.

-Entonces –Comenzaba Shizuru –Nos conocemos de mucho tiempo?

-Sí, realmente somos…mmm… amigas desde la preparatoria.

-Ara ¿Amigas?

-Sí, bueno, ya sabes, tú eres amable con medio mundo, entonces sí, creo. –Los nervios eran evidentes en su manera de hablar, así que decidió tomar más té, lo que más le preocupaba era que tanto debía revelarle a Shizuru de _su_ pasado juntas. Sabía que su comportamiento no había sido el mejor, más aparte había salido de su vida tan fácil y tan fácil quería regresar, era egoísta, y si Fujino sama tenía razón con lo el cuadro depresivo, bueno entonces eso era algo que se debía de saltar.

-Ya veo –Decía pensativa. –sabes después de que nos visitaras, tuve un presentimiento, sentí algo poco confuso, creí que… Bueno eso no importa. Creo que tendrás que comenzar de cero, me disculpo por el inconveniente. –Natsuki soltó una pequeña risa.

-Nunca sería inconveniente eso Shizuru, yo haría cualquier cosa… eh… Fujino San, quiero decir, sí eso. –Sorbía más té.

-Ah ¿Sí?

-Sin dudarlo.

-Segura ¿Me harías cualquier cosa? –Ambas chicas se quedaron pasmadas, Natsuki acababa de ser coqueteada y de manera algo sugestiva Shizuru por su parte no comprendía que rayos le pasó por la cabeza para decir lo que dijo y cómo lo dijo, primero tenía problemas para recordar el nombre y ahora insinuarse le había salido tan natural.

-Pero que descortés, disculpe mi rudeza, no sé que me pasó.

-No… problema no. –Decía mientras observaba muy interesada su tasa ahora vacía.

-Ara. ¿Un poco más de té, sí?

-Mmm sí, por favor. 

_**En algún lugar desconocido.**_

_En un cuarto muy mal __iluminado frente a pantallas de televisión se podía observar a los padres de Shizuru sentados en un gran sofá._

-observaste Hiro, parece que el subconsciente de nuestro tesorito, le está jugando una mala pasada.

-Por suerte esa chica Kuga es bastante torpe en estos asuntos, mira sólo se quedo mirando la mesa. –Contestaba mientras alcanzaba unas palomitas.

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa ¿Por qué nuestra hija tiene gustos tan… excéntricos?

-Shhh, Ya regresa Shizuru. 

_**De vuelta en casa de los Fujino.**_

-Aquí tiene… kuca san

-Kuga…gracias. –tomaba entre sus manos la taza cuando _accidentalmente_ rozo con los dedos de Shizuru, se sentía tan bien la piel suave ¡oh como añoraba poder abrazar a esta mujer!, Shizuru por su parte sintió unos pequeños calosfríos pero su cara no mostro ninguna emoción.

Con la cara un poco sonrojada para deleite de Shizuru ahora era su invitada quien intentaba eliminar el silencio.

-Entonces, cómo fue el accidente?

-Fue un accidente automovilístico, según sé, pero desconozco las razones. –Le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa, después de todo no podía platicarle muchas cosas. –Y a qué se dedica Guka San?

-Kuga, actualmente estoy en el área de investigación de un laboratorio que se especializa en Biomecánica, hace poco me dieron ese puesto.

-Vaya eso es muy interesante, Suka San debe ser una diligente investigadora.

-Es ku… Olvídalo, en realidad contribuiste mucho a eso Shizuru…emm… Fujino San.

-Está bien, por favor llámame Shizuru.

-Sólo si me llamas Natsuki. –Shizuru asintió. –Bien, como decía en realidad te debo mucho, fuiste mi inspiración.

-Ara que amable en darme el titulo.

-Es verdad, en la preparatoria todos me veían como el caso perdido, tenía unos pocos amigos pero ni ellos ni nadie podía corregir mi comportamiento, eso hasta que te conocí. –Dijo sonriendo pícaramente, de alguna manera Shizuru sintió felicidad por escucharla, en realidad mucha felicidad, era curioso ya que no era algo que le pasara muy seguido, en la mayoría de las visitas que tuvo en el hospital escuchaba historias más o menos similares les sonreía, pero no era algo que le hicieran sentirse tan feliz. El ambiente entre las dos por primera vez estaba bastante relajado habían algunos silencios pero no eran para nada incómodos.

_****_

En _**el lugar desconocido.**_

-Shizuma ¿Por qué sólo se están viendo?

-Hiro creo que es hora de regresar.

-pero apenas si ha pasado una hora, será extraño que regresemos tan rápido.

-Eso no importa Kuga San se está acercando.

_****_

Casa de los Fujino

-Sí, estaba con un pie fuera de la escuela, y a decir verdad no me importaba, fue cuando me enviaron con el consejo, varias veces había estado allí, pero sólo conocía al altavoz andante.

-Ara Natsuki es tan mala. –_El nombre sí que se me quedo_, pensaba. –Natsuki comenzó a reírse de esa expresión que tanto extrañaba.

-Es verdad te lo juro que parecía que tenía unas bocinas escondidas justo en el frente. –Shizuru trataba de evitar carcajearse, tenía sus dedos posados sobre sus labios para contenerse y miraba directamente a esos ojos, transmitía un reproche de manera cómica, la verdad es que no podía negar lo que acaba de escuchar ya que Haruka Susuzhiro le había regalado una visita en el hospital. Antes de que pudiese reprocharle lo rudo de su comportamiento a Natsuki, sonó el timbre.

-Ara, no esperaba a nadie, es un día de sorpresas. –Decía mientras se levantaba para abrir la puerta y... tachan!!!! Eran sus padres. Shizuru como nunca se quedó sin palabras ¿Qué hacían de vuelta tan temprano?

-Querida. –Tono feliz. – y tú. –Decía Shizuma mirando por sobre su hombro a Natsuki.

-Padres ¿Tan rápido de vuelta?

-Así es Shizuru querida, la película estaba mortalmente aburrida.

-¿Ah sí? Y ¿Cuál fueron a ver? –Preguntaba Natsuki sospechando del comportamiento de la señora.

-No recuerdo el nombre. –Contestaba tajantemente.

- ¿En serio?

-Sí, ¿algún problema con ello? –Para esto las dos ya estaba centímetro una de la otra Hiro y Shizuru sólo podían observar de un lado al otro el intercambio de palabras.

-¡Oh no en absoluto! Siempre es un placer verla. –En tono sarcástico.

-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de usted temo que haya aburrido totalmente ami hija, si es que no intento algo rastrero, como de costumbre. –Shizuma no era tontita y lo último lo había dicho volteando un poco la cara y tan bajito que sólo Natsuki lo escuchó.

-¡Usted si que es una vieja entrometida¡ -Natsuki se había salido de control y ahora le gritaba a la progenitora de su corazoncito, justo lo que ella quería. Para cuando Natsuki grito Hiro y Shizuru de acercaron inmediatamente, ambos muy enojados.

-Ara me temo que no es la manera más correcta de dirigirse a MI MADRE Natsuki.- Shizuru trataba de calmar los ánimos, y más que reproche o enojo en sus palabras trataba de calmar a la chica, pero Natsuki ya estaba muy lejos del auto control.

-¡No! Está mujer nada más está metiendo sus narices donde no debe, por qué regresaron tan rápido y por qué no escuchamos que estacionaran su automóvil? ¡Estaba espiándonos, Shizuru! –Dejando lo verdadero de las acusaciones Shizuru se interpuso entre las dos y con tono severo dijo.

-Kuga san, por favor abandone nuestra casa. –Natsuki no se lo podía creer, pasó su mirada de Hija a Madre y pudo observar esa sonrisita en los labios de la mayor, había caído redondito.

-Pero Shizuru, disculpa no fue… -Shizuru podía ver la culpa en esos ojos verdes, parecía un cachorrito pidiendo perdón ¡Que lindo, tal ves no era tan grave! Pero Natsuki fue interrumpida por la villana del cuento.

-No Kuga San usted a insultado esta casa de buenos modales, con su actitud de poca monta.

-¡Usted!

-Ara creo que debe retirarse, ya. –Le espetaba Shizuru, después de todo el cachorrito no había aprendido su lección, no podía dejar que insultaran a su madre, quien la trajo al mundo y cuidaba de ella con tanto esmero, recordaba sus noches de vela en el hospital, no podía dejar que una media conocida le faltara al respeto y en su propia casa.

-Y por favor no regrese. –Decía la castaña a Natsuki, está quedo en shock por las palabras ¡No¡ Shizuru tenía que reaccionar no podía dejarle así, pero entonces lo entendió, podía darles miles de razones, pero con su madre allí probablemente voltearía todo haciendo que Sizuru se molestará mas con ella. No, esto debia resolverlo de manera distinta. Por su parte Shizuma la miraba profundamente y su cara decía como un anuncio neón "te lo dije loooser" si la Sra. no fuese tan manejada a la antigua Natsuki apostaría a que en este momento estaría saltando en un pie o sacando la lengua y diciendo lero lero, pero bueno su educación, gracias a Dios, al parecer lo impedía.-

Una idea cruzo rápidamente por la cabeza de Natsuki, se acerco a Shizuru quien solo la miraba neutralmente. Entonces dijo en voz baja de manera que solo ella escuchara.

Creo que deje mi bolso en su habitación, es el primero del pasillo, ¿Verdad?- Una ceja castaña se alzo hasta el infinito, pero rápidamente descendió y la aludida con una sonrisa respondió-

- Ara. Kuga san, mi cuarto es el último del pasillo, y más importante, no trajo ningún bolso consigo, más aún, nunca entro a mi cuarto.- Sonrisa en su lugar.

-Oh es verdad- contestaba en un tono de sorpresa increíblemente falso. – Me retiro entonces Lady- la ceja castaña arriba otra vez ¿acaba de decirme lady? Estaba justamente pensando que esa era una actitud que no parecía pegarle a a su admiradora pero una voz la saco de su pensamiento.

-Le ruego me disculpe, Fujino San he sido una ingrata a su hospitalidad, lo lamento profundamente. –Con eso dicho se dio media vuelta y se retiró, Shizuru a decir verdad estaba un poco decepcionada, esperaba que peleara más por ella. Después de todo se suponía que la amaba. Con un profundo suspiro cerro la puerta y fue directo a su habitación, no tenia ánimos de hablar con nadie.

**__**

Departamento Kuga…

Natsuki llego un poco desganada al departamento donde vivía, iba arrastrando los pies por el pasillo y tenia una cara francamente dramática, la cita en realidad no había salido muy bien, metió las llaves. Su cuarto estaba totalmente a oscuras, pero sintió una mala vibra que le hizo estremecerse, de pronto se escucho caerse algo en su cocina. Sigilosamente alcanzo el apagador…1… 2…3

-Quietoooo!!!- gritaba.

-Qué hay con el dramatismo, en serio Kuga un día de estos te dará una embolia cerebral por tantas acciones sin senti… wow cuidado Kuga casi me golpeas accidentalmente en la cara con esas llaves, ¿Fue accidental… verdad?- Natsuki sólo camino al sofá y se arrellanó en él.

-Entonces esta – _mordisco_ - delás pleguntarte – _tragar_- cómo te fue – Decía mientra terminaba un sándwich.

- Primero, ahora cómo rayos te metiste a mi casa, segundo deja de robarme comida, tercero… - ahhhh – Dejo un suspiro largo.

-Natsuki! Cómo te fue. –Preguntaba Mai, quien venia del baño.

- ¿No saben lo que es la privacidad? Cómo entraron a mi casa.

- oh **ahora** tengo un duplicado – contestaba tranquilamente Mai.-

-Entonces cachorrito cómo estuvo, acaso dijo Ara Natsuki tu sonrojo ya me no provoca sueños húmedos ¿Eh?... espera… ¿Qué planeas hacer con esa lámpara? –Natsuki se había levantado lámpara en mano y mandíbula apretada, pero con suerte para Nao, Mai estaba presente.

-Ya, ya Natsuki- decía mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza, Nao no vale la pena, mejor cuéntanos que pasó. –Natsuki le dedico un _groff_ a Nao y regreso a su modo dramático.

-Fue malo, fue fatal, podría jurar que la comida fue saboteada. Si definitivamente fue saboteada ¡Lo juro y si no, que se muera Nao! Oh que más da, de cualquier manera… que se muera.

-Saboteada por qué o quién- Preguntaba Nao ignorando completamente lo de su muerte.

-Por sus padres, quienes más.

-Entonces tenemos que emplear el plan "anti-padres"- Natsuki se interesó entonces.

- Y exactamente en qué consiste este plan –Preguntaba curiosamente. Nao alzo la vista y exhalo.

-Bueno realmente no es como que tenga un plan, pero no sé es un comienzo. Natsuki le dio la mirada "que rayos hace ella aquí" y Mai le dio la mirada "no sé"

-Bueno, yo sí que tengo un plan y necesito la ayuda de ustedes dos...

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	5. Yo amo, tú amas, nosotros amamos

-Bueno, yo sí que tengo un plan y necesito la ayuda de ustedes dos.

_21:00 Hrs. casa de los Fujino._

La noche taciturna arrullaba alguno que otro paseante en la calle mientras que en la casa de los Fujino sólo se podía escuchar el sorber té de una boca y el pasar de unas páginas.

-¿Crees que debamos ir a su cuarto?- Preguntaba Hiro con preocupación notable. Su acompañante de desvelo quien leía alzó la vista y su rostro tomo un aire meditabundo.

-No, definitivamente no está bien, tenía tiempo que no se ponía así, se ha encerrado desde el termino de ESA comida.- Terminó su frase con enfado mientras en su ceño se notaba que estaba recordando los eventos de esa tarde, no importará lo que pasará o siquiera cómo pasará, la culpa era de una sola persona.

-¿No has considerado que tal vez nos apresuramos?

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó sin ninguna otra emoción más que genuina curiosidad.

-No sé, tal vez no debimos regresar tan rápido, no me gusta verla así y siento que nosotros empujamos este resultado, no ha salido y no ha comido.- No terminaron su conversación porque en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, Hiro se levanto hasta alcanzar la puerta acto seguido observo a través de la mirilla y pudo divisar una chica justo afuera, miro el reloj de su pared y se extraño un poco, tal vez estaba en un apuro, con parsimonia abrió la puerta observo a la chica y le sonrió, Shizuma por su parte se había levantado de su asiento y estaba justo detrás de su esposo.

-Buenas noches, disculpen la intromisión. –Decía la desconocida mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente –He tenido un problema con mi auto y necesito llamar a la agencia de seguros o algún amigo pero olvide mi celular. –Explicaba y cuando terminó solamente puso cara de "oops" –Serían ustedes tan amables de prestarme su teléfono –al terminar la petición los dueños de la casa no se observaban tan convencidos. – ¿Por favor? Sólo requiero una llamada rápida (carita de ¿síiiiii?). –Hiro galante como era no podía dejar a una señorita sin auxilio así que con una gran sonrisa abrió la puerta.

-Por su puesto por favor pase, tal vez les gustaría un té, puede estar aquí mientras espera a que respondan a su llamado. –La chica miró a ambos con una expresión difícil de identificar era acaso… ¿Culpa? Pero rápido como llego, rápidos se fue.

-No quisiera interrumpir sus actividades, es bastante que me presten su teléfono, no quisiera ser un estorbo. –Decía mientras se le aguaban los ojos en una perfecta interpretación de conejito en desgracia.

-Oh no de ninguna manera dejaré que una señorita tan linda como usted se quede afuera esperando, aunque le puedo decir que esta es una zona segura una dama no debe esperar y menos parada. –Terminó de decir con una ligera risilla, A un lado de él su esposa asentía a lo dicho.

–Por supuesto no es necesario que este en el frío de afuera si puede esperar aquí ¿Verdad Hiro?

-Absolutamente Shizuma. –La desconocida sonrió tímidamente y acepto contenta. Dentro de la casa Shizuma le indico dónde podía hacer su llamada mientras le daba privacidad, marcó un número conocido y cuando contestaron dijo -Zanahoria 1 en la olla, tienen 15 minutos. –Y colgó.

_Acera de enfrente Residencia Fujino_

¿Por qué zanahorias?

Shhhh, escucha iré por la parte de atrás, quedó listo la cámara de seguridad ¿Verdad? –Discutían dos personas con pasamontañas.

Sí, Yamada la neutralizo hace unos minutos lo mismo con la alarma. –Natsuki quedó un poco sorprendida por las "amistades" de Nao, pero ahora no había tiempo para entrar en detalles.

Bien, sincronicemos relojes…-_Clik ticikiti_ (sonido de gente sincronizando relojes) voy a entrar y en 15 minutos apareces para sacar a Mai de ahí y nos veremos en esa esquina. –Indicaba con la mano la esquina mentada, le daba un saludo militar y una sonrisa de camaradería para después cruzar la calle y desaparecer entre los arbustos.

Buena suerte cachorra. Más vale que no lo eches a perder.

_Residencia Fujino -Cuarto Srta. Fujino._

En la ventana del cuarto del objetivo se escurría una barreta mientras hacia un apenas inaudible _click _yse abría_,_ el objetivo en cuestión estaba totalmente fuera de combate, ya que por la tarde había tenido una batalla interna que la dejaría agotada. El escurridizo entro en un solo movimiento amortiguando perfectamente la caída evitando así cualquier disturbio, rodeo la cama hasta llegar a la cabecera y… 1…2…3 tapo rápidamente la boca del objetivo con cinta, este despertó aturdido y abrumado *¹ así que su respuesta de reacción fue NULA, horrorizada miraba como el escurridizo le amarraba las manos, comenzó a moverse…a retorcerse entre la cama, lo cual alerto al escurridizo así que se centro en sus ojos y entonces fue totalmente reconocido. Ojos verdes.

El objetivo alzo una ceja "se quien eres" –Se dio a entender entre gestos.

Y Natsuki contesto lo más quedo posible. – ¿Disculpa te asuste?

Movió los ojos de un lado a otro "Qué se supone que haces"

-Ahora no lo entiendes pero necesito tener una cita contigo a solas.

Alzo las dos cejas "Y por qué te metiste a mi casa y me tienes amarrada" Natsuki se frotó la parte trasera de su cuello.

-Necesito secuestrarte.

Abrió lo más posible sus dos ojos "¿Quéeeee? –Apresurándose a tranquilizarla alcanzó la pierna del objetivo se deshizo de su pasamontañas y con culpa en la voz rogó.

-Sólo por unos minutos, bueno una hora.

Giro la cabeza en reproche "De ninguna manera"

-Oh por favor di que sí sólo será poco tiempo no te arrepentirás, te traeré de regreso a tu casa, ándale di que sí.

Giro la cabeza al otro lado "No" por el rabillo del ojo el objetivo observaba como su secuestrador ponía un puchero, era lindo pero necesitaría más que eso para convencerla.

_Señuelo a 10 min. De la hora de escape_

-Así es estoy especializándome en comida Fusión, es lo que los clientes piden actualmente.

-Vaya eso es muy interesante Tokiha San –El señuelo tomo un sorbo de su taza de té "más vale que no lo eches a perder Natsuki"

_Cuarto Srta. Fujino_

Bien, te daré 1,000.00 yenes, mi colección de lápices y la tarjeta de Paul Morphy*

Cerró los ojos y alzo una ceja "No hay tarjetas de Paul Morphy"

Natsuki llevaba cero avances en la negociación y justamente se terminaban sus preciosos quince minutos, tenía que salir de allí ya. Miró su reloj y poso sus ojos en Shizuru.

-Lo siento, pero te voy a secuestrar. –Sin más miramientos la tomó por la cintura y la colocó sobre su hombro izquierdo, para cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana Shizuru estaba convencida que hiciera lo que hiciera Natsuki no cambiaría su decisión de secuestrarla. Shizuru se preguntaba cómo había burlado la seguridad, salieron por la ventana y atravesaron el jardín, estaba siendo llevada hacia un a esquina de la calle y vio algo medio escondido ¿Una motocicleta?

_Señuelo en casa de los Fujino_

Estaban platicando acerca de las vinagretas cuando sonó el timbre.

-Ara debe ser para Tokiha san. –Comentaba Shizuma mientras se levantaba para abrir la puerta, Mai estaba un poco nerviosa eso de las mentiras y juegos sucios no eran su fuerte. Cuando Shizuma abrió la puerta se quedó extrañada porque no había nadie allí afuera, alzó los hombros y ya iba a cerrar cuando una voz la alertó.

Hey aquí estoy, ni que estuviera tan chaparra. –Comentaba Nao terriblemente indignada, era cierto que no era la persona más alta del mundo pero de eso a no verla al abrir la puerta… Shizuma Bajo al mirada y efectivamente allí estaba.

¡Ah! Disculpe usted en verdad no le vi, pero por favor pase supongo que es amiga de Tokiha san.

Así es, vengo por ella – dijo sin entrar a la casa y le hizo una seña para que se fueran.

No gustaría una taza de té señorita

Gracias Sr. Pero tenemos prisa. –sin lugar a discusiones comenzó a caminar fuera de la casa.

Gracias por su amabilidad Srs. Fujino –Decía Mai para después inclinarse en muestra de respeto, cuando los Srs. Fujino se despidieron de ella, salio corriendo para alcanzar a Nao.

¿Tuvo éxito Natsuki?

Estamos a punto de averiguarlo. –conformen caminaba observaron como una Shizuru bien pinche*² amordazada las observaba detenidamente.

¡Ah! Kaichou sama que gusto verle de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo…

Oye Mai, no ves que la cachorra le tapo la boca, no te va a contestar.

Mmm Natsuki así amarrada ¿Cómo la llevaras en tu motocicleta? ¿No sería mejor que Nao y Yo la lleváramos en el auto?

¡Qué te dije de revelar mi identidad! –Interrumpía Nao agitadamente, Mai se agarró de su brazo mientras le besaba la mejilla.

Discúlpame "Viuda Negra". –Nao sonrió por el pseudónimo en el que tanto tiempo había trabajado para está misión.

Está bien estás perdonada. –Contestaba Juguetonamente mientras le daba un besito ligero en los labios. Sin darse cuenta comenzaron con arrumacos y más besitos de enamorados.

¡Hey! Tsss oyes… ¡aja! Tenemos una situación aquí, pueden dejar eso para después. –Chillaba desesperadamente Natsuki mientras apuntaba con las dos manos a la chica que tenía amarrada y sentada en el asiento de su moto. Nao se apartó abruptamente de Mai y dijo emocionadamente

¡Hey ya sé cómo la llevarás si que se caiga, vamos súbete ya y nosotros la acomodamos. –Natsuki obedeció y se coloco en su moto, Mai y Nao Ayudaron a Shizuru a sentarse adecuadamente sobre la moto, pasaron sus manos (atadas) por encima de la cabeza de Natsuki hasta colocarlas en la cintura de esta, claro que no le ayudaba mucho a sujetarse, pero era algo. Trato de sonreír para agradecerles pero bueno, tenía tapada la boca con cinta. Una vez encendido el motor Shizuru sintió al principio temor que poco después fue remplazado por un cosquilleo en su espina dorsal, estaba expectante, no sólo por el viaje en motocicleta si no por lo que fuera que tuviese planeado su secuestradora este había sido UN DIA de sorpresas, sabía que nada malo podría pasar, bueno eso quería creer.

- ¡Oi! Cuidado te caerás. –Decía Natsuki que en una vuelta casi pierde a Shizuru, la aludida sólo alzó una ceja escéptica ¿Culpa de quién era que no se pudiese sujetar bien? Se irritó un poco por la falta de tacto de Natsuki, primero una escena en la comida, después la deja tan fácilmente, la secuestra y ahora le reclama que casi se cae, seguía apuntando tachitas en su libretita negra de KUGA NATSUKI hasta que sus pensamientos fueron ocupados por una sola cosa… La vista, una hermosa vista sobre la carretera donde iban, podía observarse a un lado la costa bañada por la luz de la luna, por vez primera se dio cuenta que era luna llena, por primera vez sintió el olor a sal por primera vez escucho las olas golpeando contra las escolleras, por vez primera sintió el frío aire golpearle la cara y revolver sus siempre perfectos cabellos. Por primera vez desde su accidente, irónicamente (porque estaba siendo literalmente secuestrada y privada de su libertad) se sintió libre. Decidió dejar de pensar las cosas y disfrutar el viaje miro al frente el viento era tan rudo debido a la rapidez con la que iban que los ojos se humedecieron, se sentía tan bien era curioso que un simple viaje en motocicleta la pudiese liberar de todas sus penas.

Natsuki descendió la velocidad poco a poco hasta el alto total, aparco, alzo los brazos que la rodeaban y los paso por encima de su cabeza con mucho cuidado, se bajo y volteo a ver a Shizuru mientras delicadamente le desprendía la cinta de su boca, pudo ver una sonrisa cuando termino de quitarla, saco una navaja y cortó la que le había atado a las manos, observo su trabajo y devolvió su mirada a Shizuru que seguía con esa sonrisa habitual y… ¡Traz! Más rápido que inmediatamente le colocaron una buena cachetada.

Duele, duele. –Decía mientras se tallaba la mejilla.

Ara esa es la idea.

Ya sé que estas molesta…

OH ¿Eso crees? –La interrumpía Shizuru

Perooooo no has apreciado la vista. –Decía de manera triunfante mientras se hacia a un lado y con la mano gestionaba a Shizuru para observar el lugar, habían llegado hasta un peñasco donde se erigía poderosamente un faro. Shizuru quedo impresionada y comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla, fuera de la intermitencias de la luz que el faro proporcionaba todo estaba plagado por la noche mezclado con la luz de la luna que daba un tono azul oscuro, el golpear de las olas se escuchaba tan poderoso, tan hipnotizante que no pudo resistir la tentación de mirar hacia abajo el desfiladero, hacia arriba el faro, era tan pequeña.

¿Es de tu agrado?

Mhm

Pasamos adentro, el aire es muy frío aquí. –Decía para sujetar suavemente su mano y dirigirse hacia adentro del faro. Shizuru veía su alrededor emocionada, como recién llegada al mundo, todo era nuevo, fantástico, tan excitante, quién diría que aquí fuera estaba toda un vida, tantos sensaciones y con cosas tan pequeñas y sintió tantas ganas de vivir. Entrada en sus cavilaciones no se percató de que Natsuki la contemplaba maravillada hasta que le habló.

Shizuru

Sí… Natsuki

Te amo –Al escuchar la declaración sintió que el aire le dejaba por un segundo, fijo su mirada en su acompañante y vio adoración en su mirada.

Prepare una cena, espero tengas hambre -Decía evidentemente para enfocar la atención en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su declaración de amor. Caminaron ambas tranquilamente hacia una pequeña puerta que esta a un costado, subieron escaleras hasta llegar a lo que parecía la parte media del faro estaban dispuestas una mesa con una vela sobre ella y dos sillas, lo demás de la luz lo proporcionaba la luna que entraba por una ventana y la música la concertaba el océano, Natsuki separó una silla esperando que Shizuru se sentara en ella para acomodarla y después tomo la que quedaba en frente.

¿Te parece si cenamos?

* * *

*1.- Inicio de la canción la copa rota de José Feliciano.

http:// www . youtube . com / watch?v=ssTSKDMYU2o

(ya saben eliminen los espacios)

*2.- _pinche _. Expresión usada para muchaaas cosasa:P pero en este caso indica "mucho, muy, bien"

Por cierto, por cada error que encuentren 3 fueron borrados, se buen chico/a y deja comentario.


	6. Llorarás

Qué tal, me aloque y escribi otro capitulo, digamos que vacaciones de semana santa dejan tiempo libre.

En fin espero que les guste, gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia y los que dejan comentarios se los agradesco eternamente.

Recuerden si encuentran un error quiere decir que 3 fueron borrados.

* * *

**Te parece bien si cenamos….**

* * *

Shizuru miró la mesa donde se encontraban acomodados platos y cubiertos para cenar, unas velas le daban el toque romántico, movió su cabeza en aprobación y Natsuki dio unas palmadas.

-Buenas noches obsesión de Natsuki, permítame servirle. –Shizuru se sobresaltó al escuchar a una de las amigas de crimen de Natsuki que ahora estaba parada a su lado ¿Cómo había llegado allí sin escucharla? La observó sospechosamente sin pronunciar palabra.

–Eso es un sí o un no… un tal vez. –Continuaba Nao al ver que no le respondía pero cambio de actitud cuando sintió un pinchazo en su pierna de parte de "la cachorra" que justo en ese momento estaba brava.

-Cachorra sama -Continuaba en su tono serio de "me estoy burlando de ti" –Gusta que sirvamos la cena. Natsuki solo rolo sus ojos y con la mano indico que sí.

-Excelente – Dijo Nao profesionalmente y al segundo siguiente… puff… ya no estaba. Se quedaron en silencio mirándose nada más, los grillitos sonaban sus patitas a lo lejos, _cricri cricri_.

-Y… ¿la cena es?

-¡Ou ou! te encantará, es canal de res con salsa de champiñones –Decía al principio extasiada y terminó con un casi babeo. Shizuru sonrió para sí, las maneras de esta chica realmente eran divertidas de pronto tuvo una ligera casi imperceptible sensación, una punzada en su cabeza.

-¿Sin mayonesa? –Shizuru se vio preguntando y sonriendo de repente sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué precisamente ese aderezo, es decir ¡Quién en su sano juicio o por voluntad propia, le pone mayonesa a un canal de res con crema de champiñones! Natsuki sintió que se aceleraba su pulso por un momento ¿Era posible? Más después supo, por la expresión en su cara que había sido un flash, no la recordaba aún, pero parecía una buena señal ¿No?

-Sin mayonesa, se que a muchas personas les desagrada.

-Miisssss mueva su brazo para que coloque el plato, ¡muévelo, muévelo, se cae, se caaaae! –Decía Nao que había salido de quien sabe dónde y ahora _malabareara_ con los platos, evidentemente el servicio no era lo suyo, Shizuru se apresuro a mover sus brazos para que le pudiesen servir, Nao coloco ambos platos mientras recibía una mirada de "Eres una inútil" de parte de su amiga y sin tomárselo a pecho alcanzó la botella de vino que estaba dispuesta desde un principio en la mesa, con sacacorchos en manos rajo la protección y comenzó a hundir la espiral metálica de éste pero…

-Juuuum mmm… aahhhh. –Tenía problemas mayores para retirar el corcho hasta que Natsuki se la arrebato de la mano y la destapo en 1… 2 x 3 todo eso mientras le daba la mirada "Después te mato" sirvió en ambas copas y Nao entonces se desvaneció. Natsuki volvió a su asiento con la sensación que el cariz no era lo que había planeado, pensó que esto podía ser infinitesimalmente romántico pero bueno…

-Pareces preocupada o ausente.

-Disculpa ¿Qué tal está la carne? -Shizuru partió con gracia un pequeño trozo y lo llevo a su boca. Abrió los ojos y exclamó.

-¡Excelente! En verdad está delicioso. –Natsuki un poco más aliviada contestó con ánimos.

-¿Verdad? Es la cocina de Mai, es excelente no es de preguntar por qué atrae gente tan inútil en la cocina como Nao y yo.

-Ara y yo pensando que Natsuki cocinaría para mí especialmente. –Al escuchar el comentario Natsuki no pudo más que reír, Si ella recordará.

-Sí lo que quiero es quedar bien, no mandarte al hospital.

-¿Eso es lo que quiere Natsuki? Sus métodos son extraños.

-Sí, pero era estrictamente necesario –Decía mientras comenzaba a cenar.

-¿Secuestrarme? Pedir una cita vía telefónica ha perdido su valor.

-No hubieses salido conmigo otra vez. –Dijo totalmente convencida. –No podía dejar que eso pasara.

-Pareces muy convencida y pude notar que no tienes buena relación con mis padres, es probable que hubiese declinado.

-Hum –Rezongó. –Claro que sí, en menos de dos segundos tendrías a tu puerta a Kanzaki, tal vez a esa Tomoyo. Eres una luz muy brillante Shizuru –La chica mayor sintió recorrerle un calofrío por la espalda, la manera en que pronunciaba su nombre, tan sedienta, tan necesitada, tan voraz, le hacía sentir acalorada así que tomo la copa y degusto el vino.

-Excelente maridaje. –Natsuki sonrió… olvido muchos años y "maridaje" subsistía en su mente.

* * *

La velada continuaba ligera ambas intercambiaban opiniones de temas comunes, muchas veces discernían pero sabían ceder. Mientras Natsuki estaba contando la anécdota cuando dejaron encerrada a Mai, Shizuru la observaba y se preguntaba por qué no la recordaba, por qué esos momentos seguían huyendo de ella, la miraba y no evocaba ni un solo recuerdo, cuándo rieron, cuándo se apoyaron, cuándo se contaron secretos, cuándo se molestaron, deseaba tanto recordarla, quería con tantas ansias saber lo que fuese que hubiese pasado pero el tiempo no volvía y se sentía tan frustrada por ello.

-Natsuki

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo éramos? – Pregunto muy suavemente y aunque se sobresaltó por lo directo y lo complicado que para ella era la respuesta de esa pregunta, pensó ¿Por qué seguir escondiéndole la verdad? si la quería de vuelta tendría que afrontar esa parte, aunque lo más cómodo era el borrón y cuenta nueva llegaría el momento en que debiese enfrentar sus errores.

-Fuimos muchas cosas, pasamos muchas etapas juntas.

-¿En verdad? Creí que sólo eras una más de mis admiradoras, claro con métodos… un poco radicales. –Trataba de bromear pero entonces Natsuki se puso _mortalmente_ seria.

-Me amabas pero por mi falta de decisión te hice daño durante un largo período. Después desaparecí sin decir nada y ahora quiero volver a tenerte. ¿Qué fácil no? –Decía con desaprobación. Se sentía tan vil, cómo esperaba que alguien como ella la amará de nuevo, alguien tan buena, bondadosa, tan valiosa, tan hermosa, y aquí estaba ella tan aventajada, hipócrita, aprovechándose del momento… otra vez. Shizuru por su parte se había sorprendido al escuchar que era ella quien en un principio la amaba ¿y la daño? Pero si parecía que no mataba una mosca, no era posible que fuese una persona así, al menos no de manera consciente.

-Yo… No lo recuerdo… lo siento. –Natsuki comenzó a sentir que se le aguaban los ojos al escucharla decir que no recordaba, tantos momentos borrados, extrañaba tanto a Shizuru aún estando a lado de ella, tomo un respiro hondo para calmarse y con sus dos manos tomo una de las de ella y la miro con mucho dolor.

-Por favor –Comenzaba –Puedo ¿me permites que te de un beso? -La pregunta debió ser retórica porque terminando de decirla se acerco en un fluido movimiento y junto sus labios a aquellos rojos tan deseables, pero… no obtenía respuesta alguna de ellos, no había entrada para sus sentimiento, no habían sorpresa, enojo, estaban quietos, _mortalmente_ quietos y eso era lo peor que le podía pasar, serle indiferente a la persona que se ama. Se separo lentamente y entonces Shizuru habló.

-Lo siento Natsuki, no te puedo corresponder de la manera que tú deseas. –La cara de Natsuki se ensombreció y poso su vista en las velas.

-Creó que es hora de que me lleves a mi casa, por favor.

-Por supuesto –Dijo con el tono más natural que pudo fingir en el momento. Se levantó de la silla y ayudo a Shizuru con la suya.

-Discúlpame sólo un momento. –Decía Natsuki mientras caminaba a otra puerta por la que desapareció y al segundo siguiente volvió a aparecer.

-Sólo me despedía –Contesto al ver la interrogante en Shizuru. Llegaron a su moto y le extendió un casco para después sacar otro de debajo del asiento y colocárselo ella, después se subió y ayudo a medida en que podía a Shizuru a montar detrás de ella, sus movimientos eran monótonos, robóticos, desesperanzados. Por la experiencia previa Shizuru colocó sus manos en la cintura del conductor y escucho como se encendía el motor. Comenzaron su viaje sin una sola palabra. ¡Qué arrogante había sido por su parte pensar que con sólo una cena la tendría de nuevo!

* * *

_**Casa de los Fujino (frente a la ventana del cuarto de la Srta. Fujino)**_

-¿Estas molesta? –Esta chica era demasiado, Natsuki retuvo las suplicas que su corazón con dolor le gritaba: _¡llora! ¡Ruega!_ No, esta vez no era por orgullo ¿De qué le había servido el orgullo todos estos años? Ahora se tragaba su desesperación para que Shizuru no se sintiese causante de esta, claro que sus ojos rojos no le ayudaban mucho así que con un poco de risa le contestó.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Nada es tu culpa, eres demasiado buena Shizuru –Dijo tratando de animar a la chica. –Sí no te molesta me gustaría que… bueno que me permitieras verte otra vez, en condiciones menos forzadas. –Dijo para tratar de aligerar el momento pero no sirvió de mucho, Shizuru tomo unos pasos hacia ella y con su mano le acaricio la mejilla, al contacto Natsuki no puedo más que cerrar los ojos era una suave tortura tenerla preocupada por ella por las razones que no deseaba, apretó más los ojos y contrajo sus cejas fuertemente tratando a toda costa que ninguna lágrima traicionera saliera a relucir, el dedo pulgar de Shizuru exploraba la suave piel y la angustia seguía para Natsuki.

-Sí Natsuki, me gustaría que fuésemos amigas.

_¿Amigas? ¿Amigas? Bésala… bésala Tú no puedes ser su amiga Natsuki lo sabes tienes que dejarlo claro ahora ¡maldita sea, bésala!_

_-_Gracias, será mejor que me valla. –Sacó de su mano un papel y anotó su número. –Shizuru cuando quieras salir, háblame por favor o si solo quieres hablar o cualquier cosa yo estaré esperando tú llamada. Shizuru tomó el papel y sonrió para después _desaparecer ¿No lo harás verdad?_ Se cuestionaba internamente Natsuki.

En camino de regreso a su apartamento la mente de Natsuki iba en blanco, el 99.99% de su esperanza había muerto esta noche, suspiro largo y aparco su motocicleta y después de unos segundos para agarrar valor comenzó a caminar, sabía que Mai y Nao estarían esperándola para escuchar lo qué había pasado, sabía también que ellas esperaban lo mejor positivistas imposibles. Dicho y hecho cuando entro en su departamento allí estaban sus dos amigas, esperándola con grandes sonrisas en la sala de estar, su aspecto debió de ser terrible o algo por el estilo porque inmediatamente la vieron inmediatamente se borraron las sonrisas.

-Natsuki –Comenzaba Mai con tono de madre preocupada.

-Por favor –Fue todo lo que dijo mientras mantenía la puerta abierta, no tenía ganas de nada. Sus amigas comprendieron.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Afortunadamente todo había ocurrido en viernes, lo que significaba que tenía todo el fin de semana para culparse y llorar y hacer berrinches, el lunes debía de componerse lo más posible porque tenía deberes que cumplir, así que el sábado nada más se despertó decidió ir de compras, cervezas, botella de tequila, vodka y whisky, quería mandar su conciencia muuuy lejos.

De regreso paro en la puerta de Mai, toco dos veces y espero, Nao abrió la puerta.

-Hey Nat ¿Quieres entrar? –Decía con la puerta totalmente abierta, después observo las bolsas que tenía y pudo ver qué planeaba, Natsuki se dio cuenta y le dijo.

-Sólo quiero avisarle a ustedes dos que me desconectare por este fin de semana, quiero estar sola, no dejes que Mai se preocupe tú me conoces, no hare nada estúpido… bueno, no demasiado. Cuento contigo, necesito estar sola.

-Carajos Natsuki, en caso de que no te hallas dado cuenta, nunca ni una desgraciadísima maldita pinche vez estarás sola nos tienes a nosotras, si lo que quieres es un poco de espacio te lo daremos, pero el lunes estaremos tocando a tu puerta como energúmenas hasta que te levantes ¿Entendiste? –Natsuki trato de sonreír y asintió con la cabeza.

En la intimidad de su departamento se sentó en la alfombra y comenzó a destapar una cerveza la tomaba mientras recordaba los buenos tiempos con Shizuru, recordaba cómo en ocasiones la castaña le rogaba por un abrazo, como le insinuaba que quería ser su novia, cómo inventaba ardides para robarle un beso y como ella siempre le decía "No", tomaba cerveza tras cerveza hasta que tuvo la necesidad de destapar una botella, decidió que el vodka iría primero tomaba y ya alentada de sus capacidades motoras recordó las palabras de Shizuru la noche anterior "no te puedo corresponder de la manera que tú deseas" era curioso, una marca o signo de que esas fuesen las mismas palabras que ella le diese a Shizuru en el día de su graduación, cuando por última vez le pidió ser su pareja. Comenzó a llorar y a balbucear a causa del alcohol y de la culpa que le carcomían las entrañas, pedía miles de perdones y se insultaba pero el dolor parecía ser mayor no había nada que pudiese hacer.

-Shizuru, Shizuru –Comenzaba a llamar con voz alcohólica, trato de levantarse pero la ingesta era excesiva ya iba por la segunda botella, por ocasión consecutiva trato de incorporarse apoyándose en el sofá que tenía en la sala de estar, la coordinación no le sirvió porque se fue de espaldas, comenzó a sollozar y se volteo para quedar de bruces se medio alzó en sus cuatro miembros y comenzó a gatear hacia donde tenía su teléfono, cuando lo alcanzo lenta y torpemente marcó un número conocido.

-Sí, casa Fujino –Era destino ¿Suerte? Buena o mala. Pero Shizuru había cogido el teléfono, sosteniendo con ambas manos Natsuki se perdió en esa voz mas no pudo decir nada.

-Ara no debería bromear con las demás personas, si no tiene nada que decir no debería marcar siquiera. –Dijo y colgó, Natsuki se dejo caer, sería un fin de semana largo y nada placentero.

Mientras Natsuki se perdía Shizuru pensaba sobre lo más conveniente de hacer, ella estimaba a Natsuk y eso que sólo había pasado un día con ella más sin embargo no sentía amarla, con gusto le daría su amistad si otra fuese la situación pero a cómo las cosas estaban ¿Era lo más adecuado? ¿Estarían bien con esa relación? Tal vez Natsuki podría confundir la amistad, quizás lo mejor era no darle ningún tipo de esperanza para que pudiese moverse y encontrar alguien que devolviera sus sentimientos, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería, no marcarle a Natsuki y qué esto quedará en el pasado de ambas.

El domingo llegó al medio día para Natsuki con la resaca que jamás le desearía ni a su peor enemigo, trataba de incorporarse, en sólo una tarde y noche se había acabado toda su reserva de alcohol, lo dolía todo el cuerpo por dormir en el piso y en una posición nada recomendable, la cabeza le latía desproporcionadamente como si fuese del doble de su tamaño real, sentía náuseas y le corrían unas gotitas de sudor por la frente, como fuese su malestar físico le ayudo a distraerse de su malestar anímico. Se levantaba poco a poco y se le ocurrió ponerse en sus rodillas para apoyarse lo cual le provoco fuertes ganas de vomitar se levanto mágicamente rápido y alcanzo el baño; Allá iban onzas y onzas de tequila y whisky y vodka y cerveza…todos mezclados, un poco aliviada (Dentro de lo que cabe) se separó reluctante del inodoro para lavar su cara, en automático cepillo sus dientes y cuando se miró en el espejo casi ni se reconoció, la trasnochada y la ingesta le había demacrado visiblemente, se observaba cuasi científicamente hasta que reparo en sus ojos, aún siendo una persona de ciencia y totalmente escéptica podía comprobar de primera mano que había un espíritu en cada ser humano, porque justo ahora sentía y veía en sus verdes ojos que lo había perdido. Antes de que llorará por enésima vez se recostó en su cuarto, estaba fatigada y al día siguiente debía trabajar y recibir a la hija del dueño. Sería de seguro un día fastidioso.

* * *

_**LUNES 09:00 AM BIOTECH**_

Natsuki caminaba apresurada por los pasillos de la empresa, a pesar de dormir todo el día anterior aún se sentía mal, llego hasta a su oficina y sin saludar a s asistente entró y cerró la puerta. Dejo su portafolio y se tiro en su sillón. Pasaron unos segundos para que su inter-comunicador sonara.

-Doctora Kuga

-¿Sí?

-El director general pide su presencia en la sala de juntas, la hija del Sr. Sears Philip está con él.

-Enseguida voy.

Natsuki se levanto de su cómodo sillón, camino hacia la sala de juntas, toco para escuchar la voz de una joven.

-Adelante por favor. –Natsuki entró y pudo reconocer al director general sentado a un lado de la que debiese ser la hija del dueño. Alyssa Sears.

* * *

Chan chan chan... En un principio pensaba hacer esta historia corta, pero bueno ya voy por el cap 6, aun que sean cortos esto se está saliendo de control.

Y tambien en un principio planeaba que todo fuese rosa y todo fuese humor sin ningun problema, verán son fans de los cuentos felices, pero la verdad es que no sería justo y aburrido.

Tons le vamos a aplicar una idea que me recomendaron, ya verán.


	7. ¡Sí Mai!

Saludos a todos quienes se dan la vuelta por acá, otra nueva entrega.

Sólo quiero mencionar que otra vez cambie de idea con la dirección que tomará la historia, así que el final, aunque tengo unas idea por alli, es un misterio hasta para mí,

Es la primera vez que me atrevo a hacer un Fan fiction y releyendo esta historia puedo ver varios errores por aqui y por allá, pero la verdad es que me estoy divirtiendo mucho con este proyecto así que espero tener para muchas más historias.

Despejando Dudas: Alyssa Searrs efectivamente la niña de Mai hime con cabellos rubios, solamente que ahora imaginenla de adulta digamos 24 o 25 años, la misma edad que Natsuki tiene en esta historia, Ya sé nos gustan jóvenes, hermosas y con mucho dinero... Es la verdad.

Recuerden por cada error... 3 fueron borrados

* * *

-Doctora kuga, tengo el honor de presentarle a Alyssa Searrs, la preciosa hija del dueño de Biotech, si me permite la observación. –Decía pomposamente el director general, Natsuki se inclino en señal de respeto y se introdujo.

-Kuga Natsuki, Gerente de investigación y evaluación de proyectos. –Decía dirigiéndose a la chica, quien estaba vestida de manera casual. Antes de pronunciar palabra, Alyssa escudriñó a Natsuki con la mirada, pareciera que esos ojos azules brillaban logrando que Natsuki se sintiera un tanto incómoda con la falta de conversación y la mirada inquisidora o/y lasciva que le estaban lanzando.

-¡Oh! Discúlpeme Kuga San, estaba tan emocionada por conocerle y admito un poco envidiosa, somos de la misma edad y usted lleva un asombroso trabajo con nuevos mecanismos y materiales para prótesis; mi padre sólo dice eminencias de usted pero nunca se acerco a la realidad cuando mencionaba su belleza. –Natsuki se sonrojó un poco por las palabras ¿Acaso la hija del dueño le acababa de coquetear? Definitivamente no estaba para esto.

-Muchas gracias, creo. –Alyssa rió un poco para después dirigirse al director general.

-Bien, entonces de ahora en adelante estaré con kugan San, desearía revisar los avances.

-Por supuesto, la doctora Kuga será su anfitriona el tiempo que dure su estadía en la empresa, ella conoce cada uno de los departamentos. _-¿En verdad?_ Se preguntaba Natsuki mientras asentía.

-Pues me parece que la primer parada será su oficina Kuga San, me gustaría ver sus anotaciones de los proyectos.

-Será un placer, por aquí. –Gestionaba con la mano.

Ambas caminaban por los pasillos Alyssa observaba cada detalle, los empleados, las instalaciones y Natsuki por su parte estaba repasando la cena, el beso no correspondido, la cruda. Cuando llegaron a la oficina la asistente de Natsuki, Akane, se encontraba de pie con unos expedientes.

-Doctora Kuga –Le saludaba y miraba con interrogante a su acompañante.

-Higurashi-San le presento a la Srta. Alyssa Searrs, estará un tiempo con nosotros, por favor atiéndala en lo que requiera.

-Será un placer doctora, Srta. Searrs. –Mientras Akane se inclinaba a manera de respeto Natsuki pudo observar que Alyssa la escudriñaba de _pio a pao__1 _tardando más en partes especificas de su cuerpo, _una jugadora, perfecto_, pensó con sarcasmo Natsuki. Akane les cedió el paso y cerró la puerta después de que ambas pasaran.

-No me mal interpretes, sólo me gusta apreciar la belleza, no seré ninguna molestia para ti, si me permites hablarte de tú. –Decía Alyssa quien al parecer era muy buena leyendo a Natsuki.

-No tengo problema con ello y tampoco con su apreciación de la belleza, mientras no interfiera conmigo y mi comodidad.

-Entiendo, aunque si lo piensas más _abiertamente_ tal vez eso te podría beneficiar, hay que reconocer que eres muy bella. –Decía con una sonrisa un tanto cínica.

-Creí que había quedado claro qué tipo de persona soy ¿Te parecer si empezamos con la revisión?– Con carpetas en mano Natsuki esperó a que tomara asiento Alyssa para después imitarla.

- Comencemos con el proyecto L-235.

* * *

...

* * *

El lunes para Shizuru comenzó a las 10:00 AM. Se desperezó y llevo a cabo su rutina matutina, el día de hoy sus padres no se encontraban, habían salido a un viaje de negocios y regresarían probablemente hasta la próxima semana. Comúnmente Shizuma no dejaría sola a su hija pero después de escuchar de su boca que había aclarado con Natsuki las cosas y que no pensaba llamarle, se sintió más segura de poder dejarla por una semana. Shizuru por su parte había luchado todo el fin de semana contra la urgencia de marcarle a Natsuki, actualmente sus días era monótonos y aburridos hasta que se topó con ella, era sin duda una persona con una personalidad que nunca antes había conocido o si quiera que se le pareciera, o al menos no recordaba a nadie con esa personalidad tan rebelde y a la vez tan considerada, la sensación que le embriagó cuando viajaron en su motocicleta, de seguridad mezclada con libertad le había embrujado desde esa ocasión tenía la necesidad de sentirla de nuevo y ahora estaba un tanto frustrada.

-Después de probar el fruto prohibido… Tal vez un paseo por la plaza me ayude. –Y con ello en mente procedió a ducharse y cambiarse para dar un paseo.

* * *

...

* * *

Alyssa Searrs y Natsuki Kuga habían revisado a _grosso modo *__2_ los proyectos que eran más importantes financieramente hablando para el padre de Alyssa, Natsuki contrario a lo que en un principio creyó, resultó ser que la hija de Philip si tenía materia gris en el cerebro y sabía cuándo trabajar, hacían una mancuerna excelente lo que ayudó a que Natsuki olvidara casi por completo la falta de respeto que tuvo anteriormente con ella la rubia.

-Vaya Natsuki el tiempo pasa volando cuando me obligan a trabajar, ya es pasado medio día. –Decía Alyssa con un poco de sorpresa en su voz.

-Deberías hacerlo más seguido.

-¡No gracias! Todo en exceso es malo, bueno creo que hemos avanzado bastante y ahora me gustaría salir a comer ¿Conoces algún lugar cerca de aquí?

-Oh bueno el restaurante de una amiga queda cerca, podría darte las indicaciones…

-Oh podrías acompañarme y así te invito la comida en señal de paz.

-No creo que sea lo m…

-Oh podría obligarte a acompañarme, como buena hija de tu jefe. – Natsuki un poco refunfuñando se levantó de su asiento, de cualquier manera ya tenía hambre.

* * *

...

* * *

_**PLAZA COMERCIAL 12:30 **_

Shizuru caminaba por los locales de la plaza, después de ver ropa, accesorios, muebles e infinidad de cosas el hambre comenzó a hacer mella en su estómago, así que decidió encontrar un lugar donde comer y pronto se vio caminando por el área gourmet hasta que algo, o más bien, alguien llamó su atención.

-Yo conozco a esa persona – Decía para sí mientras se acercaba lentamente al restaurante, una cabecita roja se movía de un lado a otro sonriente y preguntando a los comensales acerca de su comida. Entre tanto caminar y caminar Mai quedo frente a frente *3 con Shizuru y su sonrisa se esfumó inmediatamente.

-¡Ah! Ex Kaichou, qué sorpresa. – Decía temblorosa mientras miraba de un lado a otro y daba pasos atrás.

-Tú eres una de las que ayudo a Natsuki.

-¡Ah de qué habla! Hahahaaahaha –Interrumpía a Shizuru y se reía nerviosamente, mientras iban caminando, Mai hacia atrás y Shizuru acercándose a ella, alcanzaron la puerta del local, estaban justamente a un lado cuando ésta se abrió de par en par.

-¿Shizuru? –Preguntaba una contrariada Natsuki.

-¿Natsuki? –Preguntaba Shizuru que se había olvidado de cierta cómplice de criminales quien aprovechaba el momento para tratar de escabullirse de la escena.

-¿Mai? –Preguntaba Natsuki quien había observado el movimiento de la mencionada.

-Natsuki… Yo debería de ver cómo está yendo todo en la cocina.

-Hmmhm

-Oh claro, Ehm Mai, Shizuru les presento a Alyssa Searrs, la hija del dueño de BIOTECH. – Alyssa sonrió a ambas chicas mientras les pasaba el escáner cosa que provocó que Natsuki gruñera.

-Sólo he escuchado maravillas por parte de Natsuki de este lugar y decidimos comer aquí – Decía de manera casual – Es una fortuna encontrar amigas de Natsuki ¿Por qué no comemos juntas? No conozco la ciudad y tal vez después una de ustedes sea tan amable de darme un tour –Lo último lo dijo dirigiéndose a Shizuru.

-Ara, realmente estaba buscando un lugar para comer, me parece excelente idea. – Shizuru se había sorprendido de encontrar a la persona que supuestamente no debía de ver, pero era una grata sorpresa, verla toda ejecutiva era un lado de ella que no conocía y Alyssa parecía ser una persona agradable, por su parte Mai… ¿Y Mai? Los pensamientos de Shizuru fueron cortados cuando Alyssa comenzó a caminar hacia una mesa que estaba vacía dejándola con Natsuki quien la miraba intensamente, Shizuru le sonrío y probablemente se hubiesen quedado una hora así si la rubia no las hubiese llamado a compartir la mesa con ella.

La comida transcurrió con la plática de Alyssa y Shizuru mientras Natsuki sólo se quedaba mirando a la última, curiosamente Mai no salió de la cocina en todo ese tiempo.

-Entonces Shizuru ¿Qué dices? –Preguntaba Alyssa quien al parecer no podía referirse a nadie, por un tiempo prolongado, de manera formal.

-Ara me temo que no conozco muchos lugares que le pueda mostrar

-¡Vamos! Siendo una Fujino debes conocer los lugares más selectos de la ciudad, que son los que me interesan.

-Vaya eso cree Searrs San – Shizuru de alguna manera se sentía incomoda, el hecho de tener a una chia coqueteándole en frente de Natsuki, de alguna manera se sentía mal esto tal vez era tonto pero tenía la sensación de mostrarle lealtad a la chica de cabello negro, pero hacía un rato que lo único que Natsuki hacia era mirarla sin pronunciar palabra alguna y no era para nada como alguna de las miradas de la cena de la otra noche, esas llenas de admiración, adoración o siendo un poco atrevidos amor, de alguna manera en este día le faltaba brillo a esos ojos verdes.

-No digamos más ¿Qué te parece si mañana me muestras un restaurante? apuesto que tu paladar es exquisito. –Para nadie en la mesa pasó desapercibido el doble sentido de la frase, Shizuru miro intensamente a Natsuki tal vez con un poco de reproche aunque en realidad no tenía derecho o siquiera idea de por qué o qué reprocharle se sentía de alguna manera decepcionada de que Natsuki no dijese nada y para acabar de llenar el vaso la de ojos verdes desvió la mirada y metafóricamente a Shizuru le hirvió la sangre.

-Ara creo que tengo unas opciones en mente, hay un restaurante que desde hace días tengo ganas de visitar, sería la oportunidad perfecta Searrs-San

-Llámame Alyssa solamente, después de todo yo estoy usando tu nombre de pila.

-Muy bien Alyssa – Decía Shizuru para después sonreírle. De alguna manera podría parecer que había un tercio malo.

-Vaya me temo que debo regresar al laboratorio. Si me disculpan. –Natsuki se levantó de prisa y camino hacia lo que debiese ser la cocina, antes de llegar a está Mai salió, intercambiaron palabras y ahora sí que Natsuki se fue. Shizuru pudo ver como Mai fijaba sus ojos en ellas dos; cuando decidieron pedir la cuenta Mai se acerco sin ningún rastro de temor en su mirada y con voz intensa se dirigió a Shizuru.

-Cortesía de la casa.

* * *

...

* * *

...

Natsuki en realidad no regresó inmediatamente al laboratorio después de todo era jefa y la hija del dueño estaba muy entretenida con **SU** Shizuru. Dejó un sonoro suspiro para sentarse en una de las bancas del parque a donde había llegado, estaba tratando de calmar su mente un poco ¿Qué le pasó? La actitud en el restaurante no era algo que le hubiese pasado antes, pero se sentía… bueno no sabía cómo definirlo pero para nada se sentía bien.

-Hey you mutt! – Natsuki escucho una voz bastante conocida y entonces si reaccionó se levanto demasiado rápido y con demasiada fuerza… en pocas palabras estaba encabronada.

-¿Qué? –Gritó a Nao quien no estaba nada sorprendida por el tono.

- Estoy practicando mi inglés y… te estaba buscando, cuando saliste del restaurante yo estaba llegando no me escuchaste siquiera cuando te llamé después me encontré a Mai y… me contó…. – le dirigió la mirada de "tú ya sabes qué" Natsuki cambio su actitud muy rápido de nuevo y se volvió a sentar posando la mirada en los pocos niños que jugaban en el parque.

-Esto está mal -Comenzaba Natsuki. – Esta fatal. – Y se pasaba las manos por la cara, tallándose los ojos (estaban cerrados claro)

- Es un asco, lo sé. Pero puedes acudir a mí, te daré una consulta gratis.

-Pasaste la carrera de Psicología pagándole a los maestros – Contesto Natsuki con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Hey eso me dolió!... – Dijo en tono de burla, para después ponerse seria - ¿Quieres hablarlo?

-No, bueno en realidad no sé qué te podría decir, Shizuru no me ama y hoy le estaban coqueteando y en lugar de parar a esa persona lo único que pude hacer fue salir de ahí. Nao no me enoje… me sentí – Natsuki de pronto se quedó sin palabras

-Sin es-pe-ran-za – Se adelantaba Nao diciendo silaba por sílaba. – Una sensación de que debes abandonar el barco… de que debes dejar de pelear sin haber comenzado, la sensación de que no tienes derecho a sentirte celosa, porque no es tuyo. Sí, lo conozco bien, suele pasar cuando estas más allá del enamoramiento, las inseguridades surgen de todos lados, es tan grande que asusta ¿No es así? – Natsuki miro fijamente a Nao, definitivamente el amor nos cambia la actitud.

-Te diré algo –Monologaba Nao –Hoy cuando termines tus obligaciones en el laboratorio iras a la puerta de un lado para cenar con Mai y conmigo. – Se levantó – Y si no estoy mal… ya deberías estar cumpliendo esas obligaciones – Terminando de hablar Natsuki pudo ver como Nao comenzaba a alejarse.

-¡Y deja de mirarme el trasero! – Gritó la pelirroja sin mirar atrás, por supuesto Natsuki estaba roja del coraje y la vergüenza.

* * *

...

* * *

El resto del día en el laboratorio paso suave. Afortunadamente para Natsuki, Alyssa sólo se apareció para decir que iría a acomodarse en el hotel y que mañana seguirían con la inspección. Natsuki terminó con sus deberes para poder retirarse.

Natsuki estaba en frente del departamento de Mai con un poco de helado para el postre. Tres toques.

-Hey lo has logrado.

-Hey Nao ¿Cómo va esa cena?

-No me he asomado por la cocina, ya sabes cómo se pone Mai – Ambas se habían hecho camino hacia la sala, Natsuki dejo el helado en la barra mientras saludaba de lejitos a la cheff (no le gusta que entren en su cocina).

-Bueno que te parece si platicamos un poco mientras esperamos por la comida. –Un poco reluctante Natsuki se dejo guiar hasta el sofá.

-Em creo que… no tengo muchas opciones. – Decía resignada.

-Bien déjalo todo en mis manos ahora dime ¿Cómo planeas hacerla tu novia?

-Nao… yo –Suspiró largo y tendido con la firme intención de relajarse porque lo que iba a decir no era cualquier cosa. –Creo que Shizuru no es para mí, es decir cómo puedo soñar siquiera con tenerla de vuelta después de todo lo que le hice, sin mencionar que no estoy a su altura, tal vez… tal vez deba dejar las…

Natsuki no pudo terminar su oración ya que se escucharon desde la cocina, como se caían ollas u/y objetos de metal… muchos, después de unos segundos se podía ver a **UNA** Mai totalmente endemoniada, en la mano tenía una sartén y sus ojos y cabello parecían haberse incendiado.

-¡Mira Natsuki, yo soy tú madre y vas a hacer lo que yo te diga! – Decía gritando y acercándose amenazadoramente a su amiga, la pobre sólo podía echarse para atrás ante semejante imagen de los infiernos, con tanto miedo Natsuki se calló del sofá donde estaba sentada y se jalaba fuera del alcance de MAI por su parte Nao estaba pegada a la cintura de su novia tratando de evitar que rodaran cabezas, pero nada ni nadie podía con **UNA** Mai enojada.

-Sí Mai haré lo que digas.

-Bien –De pronto Mai tenía una encantadora sonrisa y con pequeños golpecitos estaba apagandose el fuego del cabello.

-Primero: No esperaras a que Shizuru te llame, tú lo harás y si no contesta iras a su casa sin importar sus padres.

-Sí Mai.

-Segundo: No la vas a dejar, ni un momento, sola con esa chica rubia que pretende echársela al plato, no sé cómo pero no habrá momento en que ellas dos estén solas.

-Si Mai.

-Tercero: La besarás y te la llevarás a la cama. Y todo eso lo tienes que hacer antes de que termine el mes. –Con un poco de sonrojo en la cara Natsuki contesto firme.

-Sí Mai.

-Cuarto: Te vas a comer el rameen que prepare sin mayonesa. –Natsuki comenzó a sudar frío, pero UNA Mai enojada.

-Siii…sí Mai.

* * *

...

* * *

1.-pio a pao = de pies a cabeza

2.- a grosso modo = de manera somera, muy superficialmente.

3.- Frente a frente, es el título de una canción de janette actualmente Enrique Bunbury la retomo a dueto con quiensabequien


	8. Misión: Tarea de mami Mai

Hola

Bueno ahora si que me tarde para actualizar, pero tengo unas excusas buenisímas, primero casi no tenia tiempo libre y el poco que me quedaba, como estaba tan fatigada, sólo lo usaba para dormir. Segundo la musa de la inspiración me abandono un rato.

Ahora ustedes verán un simbolo que acompaña a algunas oraciones este: ~

Esto quiere decir que llevan un tono diferente al que usamos cuando hablamos. Dependiendo la oración y la situación es posible que se den cuenta que tipo de tono es... Por ejemplo: malicia, tristeza, cantadito, etc.

Ahora no revise antes de publicar asi que espero que no haya tantos errores como para hacer incomprensible la lectura. Ah si acabo de cambiar el giro de la historia otra vez. Creo que lo que tengo en mete será bastante divertido.

* * *

...

* * *

La cena paso entre risas, comentarios y recuerdos de los tiempos de escuela, el tiempo en que Mai tenía que interponerse para que Nao no terminara sin cabeza por el constante bromearle a Natsuki (bromear para decirlo de manera decente) recordaron que justamente fue eso lo que hizo que Nao se enamorará de Mai, y riéndose de cómo comenzó a utilizar toda su energía para hacerla su pareja , perdiendo todo el interés en molestara a Natsuki y cómo todo termino en una alianza entre las enemigas acérrimas para hacer que ( en palabras de Nao) la riquísima Mai cayera en sus redes.

Estaban tan divertidas que habían pasado ya las 10 de la noche y la cena se había acabado pero seguían platicando.

-Ey, como que hay sed ~ -Decía Nao alzando las cejas y con tono sospechoso.

-Puedes ver en la nevera – Le contestaban, Nao salió rumbo a la cocina y segundos después aparecía de nuevo con unas botellas de cerveza para destapar tres. Mai tomo un sorbo de la botella que le colocaron en frente suyo y continúo con la plática.

-¿Recuerdan cuando nos salimos de clases para nadar en la playa? – Natsuki en ese momento tomaba de su botella y cuando escucho lo que había comentado su amiga la retiro rápidamente para comenzar a carcajearse.

-Mai ¿Por qué de todas las vivencias en la universidad, es esa la que siempre cuentas? –Natsuki seguía carcajeándose y escupiendo en el proceso (Pero poquito)

-Gomen ne, pero fue _hahahah_ demasiado _ahahahah_ gracioso ~ -Decía entre risas Mai.

-_Hahahah_ Caíste de _hahah_ cara _hahaha_ horrible –Decía Natsuki entre carcajadas.

-Si ha. Ha. Ha. Muy gracioso.

* * *

Pasaron más horas y las tres amigas seguían platicando y tomando, comenzaban a declararse que se querían mucho, que eran casi hermanas y ya no tenían tan buena coordinación, en otras palabras las tres estaban borrachas.

-Cachorra debes de hacer que *_hic_* Shizuru ~ te… -Se quedó un rato en el limbo –Te recuerde. *_hic_* ~ eso es.

-Pero cómo *_hic_* Nao ¿cómo lo logró?~ _hahahah_ –Se rió un rato sin saber por qué, para después sollozar, si le estaba pidiendo consejo a Nao entonces ya no estaba en sus 5 sentidos. Mai por otro lado hacía unas tres rondas que estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y media dormida.

-¡Maldición! - Se levantó de pronto –Tienes que decirle que la amas –Y se volvió a acostar. La cara de Nao se iluminó como si hubiese encontrado la solución a la pobreza mundial y exclamó.

-Ya sé, *_hic_* Kuga… dame tu celular ¡Rápido! –Natsuki busco "rápidamente" su celular, se le cayó como tres veces y después se lo pudo pasar a la pelirroja.

-Que novedaaaad~ -Decía en tono empalagoso –la tienes registrada como "bomboncito Shizuru" y es el primer número de tu lista –Apretó la tecla para marcar y pegó el celular a su oreja mientras tomaba otro sorbo de cerveza.

-¿Le marcaste? Nao son las… - miró su reloj – 2 de la madrugada, no *_hic_* te va a contestar. –Dijo y al mismo tiempo se acerco un poco a Nao para poder escuchar también.

-Hola ¿Natsuki? –Se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono –La aludida se quedó petrificada, Nao tapo con una mano la bocina del teléfono mientras le preguntaba con voz apresurada a Natsuki.

-¿Qué le digo? ~ -Natsuki sólo se alzo de hombros

-Hey *_hic_* Shizzuruu~ habla kuga… ehmm, habla Natsuki *_hic_* -Decía tratando de disfrazar su voz. –Quería… decirte… hummm… que comencé a pensar en ti y me comencé a sonrojar como idiota así *_hic_* que por eso te marqué las teclas -Nao se tuvo que morder la lengua para no comenzar a carcajearse. Sintió una mirada asesina en ella

-Quiero decir ~ marqué tu numero ~ -Tomo una pausa y con voz seductora finalizó –Porque te extraño… y te amo… y… hummm… quiero casarme conti…auch –En el otro lado de la línea estaba Shizuru desde hace unas horas sin poder conciliar el sueño pensando en la chica de cabello negro, así que cuando su celular sonó y vio en el identificador que era ella se apresuro a contestar, pero ahora dudaba mucho que quien estuviese hablando fuese realmente Natsuki y ahora se escuchaban empujones y demás. Shizuru intento otra vez.

-¿Natsuki? –Después de unos ruidos extraños más escucho la voz que quería oír.

-Shizuuruu ~ -Pero estaba notablemente alcoholizada, ósea, en el restaurante desaparece, me marca al las 2 de la madrugada y… se está emborrachando con quién sabe quien. Shizuru se molestó y antes de escuchar otra palabra colgó.

-Quiero disculp…– Dijo Natsuki, pero ya muy tarde, le habían colgado. Se quedó mirando su celular y saco un suspiro.

-Vamos No es tan ~ malo –Destapaba otra cerveza -El amor a veces ~ duele pero vale la pena cuando es la persona *_hic_* correcta y ¡Rayos! Fujino es la correcta para ti. Hey *_hic_* pensándolo bien Kuga, es la UNICA para ti ~ si no agarras este tren... _ahuuyyy_ –Chillaba Nao porque le acababan de dar un zape.

-Cállate de una vez – Refunfuñaba

-No, me vas a escuchar. El amor es la miel para las abejas. En este mundo donde la mayoría de las cosas pierden su valor al día siguiente, el amor es la única constante y por eso es difícil obtenerlo, porque es de las pocas cosas que valen la pena – Se levantó de su silla con botella en mano y subió el pie a ésta –Amar en sus diferentes variantes no debe ser algo que te avergüence, es siempre mejor la honestidad, dar todo sin esperar nada a cambio, es posible que te lastimen pero no habrá quedado de ti. Porque el amor debe ser sincero. Como yo con mi amor, con mi diosa de la felicidad… no me puedo resistir. –Nao se acerco a Mai y levanto un poco su rostro para que Natsuki lo viera.

-¿No es lo más hermoso que has visto? -La observó con escepticismo, esos ojos cerrados y un poco de saliva por la comisura no eran exactamente su idea de hermosura.

-No, la más hermosa es Shizuru. –Mai abrió poco a poco los ojos

-¡ya quisieras! Es Mai y punto.

-Nao no grites por favor –se desperezó y se paso la mano por los labio para limpiarse. Se levanto hasta la altura de Nao y le dio un beso, para volverse a sentar. Pero Nao QUERIA MAS… así que ahora ella se bajaba para volver a besarla pero más apasionadamente, unos pequeños soniditos de satisfacción se escucharon.

-Hey sigo aquí –Pero nadie le hizo caso. Nao movió a Mai para que se parase de la silla y se sentará en la mesa mientras que ella se colocaba entre sus piernas y sus bocas desesperadas se volvieron a encontrar, Nao acariciaba la espalda de su novia…

-Hey… pueden esperar, no es como que no tengan sexo todos los días. –Decía Natsuki que por alguna mágica razón ya no se sentía tan tomada. Se escucho de entre las dos amantes un leve gemido y las piernas de Mai se apresaron contra el cuerpo en frente suyo, la cosa estaba que ardía y Nao la acostó lentamente sobre la mesa, quedando sus caras paralelas a la vista de su amiga. _Free show!!!!_

_-_Hey si quieren que me vaya solo díganlo – Decía en tono molesto, pero de igual manera no se levantaba de su silla si no que sólo desvío la mirada de la escena

-_Mmmm….mhhh~… mmmmM – _Comenzaban a escucharse gemidos a un nivel más alto.

-Mai Mmmm~

-De acuerdo ¡Ya entendí! Me voy a mi apartamento. – Natsuki se levantó abruptamente, con la cara un poco roja y mucho calor, tirando la silla en el proceso. Lo que llamó la atención de Nao que se despegó (por fin)

-Espera… te ayudare con la tarea que te dejó Mai –Dijo guiñándole el ojo. – Mañana lo platicamos y ahora largo. - Natsuki sonrió y salió.

Natsuki tenía unas pocas horas para poder descansar y mañana temprano debía comenzar con su tarea.

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

En un cuarto pintado a tonos claros se podía escuchar el sonar de la alarma del despertador. _Tiri ti tiri ti_

_-_Hmmm… cinco minutos más. –Decía la figura que yacía en la cama, sin ninguna emoción por levantarse, con una mano tanteaba el buró donde estaba el despertador hasta que halló el botón de apagado. Se volvió a esconder dentro las sábanas blancas. _Piripipiripi Tun tun tun tuntuntuntun Tun tún tun tun tun tun tun tun _ (sonido de Mario bros) _Piripipiripi Tun tun tun tuntuntuntun Tun tún tun_

-¡haaaayyy! Quién… -Natsuki salió de entre su escondite y alcanzó su celular que estaba tirado cerca de su cama.

-Bueno – Contestaba con fatiga en su voz.

-Natsuki… no estarás pensado faltar al trabajo ¿Verdad? –Natsuki se talló los ojos y bostezo.

-Claro que no Mai. Si dejarás de quitarme el tiempo ya estaría allí.

-Eso es bueno, ahora puedo regresar tranquilamente a dormir.

-Tu restaurante va a quebrar si sigues holgazaneando.

-Oh no te escuche, Creo que hay interferencia… ¡Ah sí! Dice Nao que te espera en el estacionamiento para que se vayan juntas en el coche ¡Suerte! –No esperó por respuesta y colgó.

-Mmmm… -Natsuki volvió a bostezar, se sentó en el borde de la cama y después de unos segundos se levantó de esta.

-¡A trabajar!

* * *

En el estacionamiento del edificio se podía ver una pelirroja observando detenidamente sus uñas y recostada en un automóvil de color rojo.

-Hey cucaracha… digo araña –Bromeaba Natsuki, Nao alzo la vista.

-Vaya la cachorra amaneció de buen humor. Supongo que ya tienes un plan en mente.

-Nop. –La dos se miraron y después entraron al automóvil. Ya en el camino Nao comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, hoy temprano lo primero que hice fue cancelar todas mis citas en el consultorio, de esa manera podré vigilar a Fujino. Cuando se dé la oportunidad _hackearé_ su agenda para clonarla y tener su itinerario. –Sonreía Nao triunfante.

-No crees que se enoje si se entera. –Preguntaba nerviosa Natsuki.

-Claro que se enojará… por eso no se enterará.

-No sé Nao… No creo que sea correcto –Natsuki se frotaba el cuello pensando en todas las desastrosas posibilidades que podrían ocurrir.

-Bien… entonces nunca te lo dije, lo estoy haciendo por propia diversión y tú no te enteraste y jamás admitiré tu participación. Tú. No. Lo. Sabes. –Decía Nao mientras alzaba su ceja.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nos estamos entendiendo –Y las dos comenzaron a reírse malévolamente.

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

_**Oficina doctora Kuga**_

Natsuki estaba muy ocupada sacando expedientes y expedientes de su gabinete. Era la segunda etapa para cumplir con su segunda tarea ya temprano había enviado al chofer del laboratorio rumbo al hotel donde Alyssa se estaba hospedando, para que la esperara y en cuanto la viese salir la llevará al laboratorio sin ninguna otra parada.

-Natsuki buenos días.

-Buenos días Alyssa.

-Gran detalle mandar al chofer. – Decía con un poco de sorna, pensando que Natsuki se moría por verla y su actitud de un principio había sido una fachada. La doctora se dio cuenta de lo que ella suponía y una bombilla de luz se ilumino en su cabeza. "¡_si le hago creer que quiero conquistarla podré mantenerla lejos de Shizuru más fácilmente_¡"

-Es sólo que no quería que te molestaras tomando taxi. –Alyssa que era muy buena con las intenciones ocultas notó algún maléfico plan pero su ego era muy grande, tanto que la cegó ante lo evidente, Natsuki la quería engañar.

-No sufras, los días que este aquí podrías ir a buscarme en esa magnifica Ducati tuya. –Dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Ah sí ¿Te gusta mi ducati ~?

-Me fascina. – Ambas sonrieron cada una contenta por diferentes razones, mientras Natsuki pensaba lo sencillo de mantener distraída a Alyssa, la segunda pensaba que muy pronto iba a _anotar_ y nada menos que con la _mamirriquis_ Dr. Kuga.

* * *

-

* * *

Dos personas sospechosas observaban desde la distancia una conocida residencia.

-No creo que salga sin su agenda –Decía el hombre

-Tienes razón tenemos que hacer algo. –Respondía la chica. –Como hacer que salga de su casa sin su agenda.

-Podríamos llamar diciendo que sus padres sufrieron un accidente.

-Eso sería cruel… y Kuga me mataría. Mira la esperaremos y veremos qué pasa.

Después de esperar hasta la hora de la comida, los sospechosos veían salir un automóvil de la residencial, pusieron manos a la obra y ahora perseguían sigilosamente a dicho coche. Después de pasar tiempo dando vueltas y vueltas y automóvil de shizuru se estacionó.

-Hey Yamada por qué está viendo fijamente nuestro automóvil.

-Oh rayos Nao está caminando hacia acá.

-¡No me gusta esa mirada! No me gusta nada.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos –Decía Nao visiblemente asustada tratando de encender su auto Pero por razones ocultas y místicas no encendía el motor.

-Vamos vamos, maldita sea enciende. –Yamada miraba aterrorizado entre la figura que se aproximaba y Nao tratando de encender el auto.

-Ara ara ~ -Los ocupantes del auto giraron su cabeza hacia donde provenía esa voz.

-¡Ah Fujino! Qué sorpresa.

-¿En verdad Nao san? Porque creo haber visto este coche ROJO persiguiéndome por toda la ciudad.

-¿Qué? No de ninguna manera lo debes haber confundido con otro.

-No creo que haya muchos con una calcomanía que diga "the bicht" –En ese momento encendió el motor.

-Hey me encantaría seguir platicando acerca del delirio de persecución pero… -en ese momento dio reversa y salió lejos de la vista de Shizuru con un rechinar de llantas.

-Eso fue extraño –Decía para sí la castaña. –Mientras tanto Yamada gritaba eufórico por su escape.

-¡Rayos eso fue espeluznante!

-Esa Fujino realmente puede dar miedo –Decía Nao mientras derrapaba por las calles de la ciudad… -Yamada debemos avisarle a Natsuki que nos descubrieron, envíale un mensaje que diga "aborta cachorra, perdimos la agenda"

-Maldición -Soltaba Natsuki que acababa de leer un mensaje en su celular.

-¿Malas noticias? –Preguntaba una muy fatigada Alyssa, casi recostada en el escritorio con muchos expedientes.

-Mmmm es que… mmm es que mi amiga no me traerá mi comida como me lo prometió hoy.

-Hey hablando de comida, hoy quede de comer con Shizuru. Iremos a ese nuevo restaurant. –Al escuchar la posibilidad de que Alyssa comiendo a/con Shizuru, Natsuki no pudo evitar que le llegara una ola de celos. Lo cual se reflejo en su rostro. Alyssa estaba sonriendo Kuga natsuki ¿Celosa de Shizuru? _"Dos mujeres hermosas peleando por mí" _La rubia estaba que no cabía de felicidad imaginando a dos mujeres guapísimas peleando por su atención_ "tal vez lleguemos a un acuerdo, no estaría mal un trío"_

-Hey Natsuki ¿por qué no nos acompañas? así no tendrás que comer solita. –Ronroneaba

-Sería un placer –Natsuki sonrió de oreja a oreja...

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

¿Es muy corto? Ustedes tiene la culpa, ayer no pude dormir pensando que debia de actualizar.

ahora sean buenos chicos y dejen sus comentarios. =)


	9. Misión: Tarea de mami Mai 2

Hola

Otro capitulo, y siento, huelo en el aire que el final de la historia está cerca, quizas unop o dos capitulos más y sería todo de mi parte por un rato.

Uffff. Bueno espero les guste

* * *

-

-

-

-

* * *

El flamante nuevo restaurante mas IN de la ciudad, todos desean estar aquí pero sólo los más pudientes y famosos pueden.

-Vaya Mai la tendrá difícil –Natsuki examinaba el nuevo lugar, estaba bastante lleno y ya había reconocido como a tres personas por sus fotos en los periódicos.

-Mmm cómo dices Natsuki –Preguntaba Alyssa que estaba caminando hacia la mesa asignada

-Estaba admirando el lugar.

-¿Es interesante verdad? -Cuando llegaron a su mesa Alyssa le recordó a la hostess (por décima vez) que comería con ellas la Srta. Fujino Shizuru, que en cuanto llegará la dirigieran a la mesa. No paso mucho tiempo para que cierta chica Fujino llegase escoltada por las hostess.

-¡Ara! –Exclamó son sorpresa ¿Qué hacia Alyssa con Natsuki en ese restaurante?

-Ah Shizuru que placer que llegarás, toma asiento por favor –Comentaba Alyssa mientras se levantaba para saludar apropiadamente a la recién llegada, Natsuki quien desde que había cruzado la puerta le había pasado revista, ahora miraba notablemente incómoda como Alyssa hacia todo para accidentalmente tocar alguna parte de ese precioso CUERPO ¡QUE DEBÍA SER DE ELLA ANTES DE QUE TERMINARÁ EL MES! … Y claro cuando uno está inseguro tiende a malinterpretar las acciones de los demás. _"Natsuki está enojada, pero… ¿Es porque Alyssa me está tomando más atención a mi? Natsuki yo pensé que me amabas ¿Ahora amas a Alyssa?"_ Pensaba una confusa y molesta Shizuru y Alyssa… Bueno ella se dio cuenta de la molestia de ambas chicas pero… _"Las dos quieren este cuerpecito ¿No es así? ¿Veamos quién lo gana?" _Así que todas confundidas tomaron asiento, Natsuki y Shizuru quedaron de frente y Alyssa a la derecha de la primera y a la izquierda de la segunda.

La comida estaba pasando un poco incomoda, había poca platica y todas echaban miradas a las demás de la mesa.

-Hey Natsuki el proyecto que tienes en cartera el… j-345 ¿por qué está parado? Me parece excelente.

-Uhmmm es por los costos, el tipo de producto está dirigido a personas que no cuentan con los recursos. No es sustentable.

-Mmmmm

-¡Ah Shizuru el restaurante es excelente!

-Ara sí que lo es, la comida y el lugar son de primera, me da gusto que sea de tú agrado.

-¡Cómo no podría serlo! Tienes excelente juicio –Alyssa trataba de aligerar la comida y Shizuru tenía la actitud innata de ser amable, así que la respuesta que dio fue "demasiado amable y por qué le sonreía así" en términos de cierta Dra. Kuga

-Sí bueno, Shizuru es bastante Snob el restaurante es adecuado para la princesita. –Se escuchó el caer de una cuchara en el plato y la tos de Alyssa por la sorpresa ¡Era de las pocas veces que abría la boca y tenía que declarar "ESO"!

-Parece que Kuga San sabe mucho acerca de mis gustos y de mi superficial persona. –Contestaba Shizuru quien en un comienzo se fue para atrás con el comentario de Natsuki y ahora estaba molesta. Si se hubiese puesto a pensarlo un poco, su reacción hubiera sido otra, tal vez una risita y algún comentario que volteara la cuchara pero esta mujer simplemente la ponía iracunda ¿Cómo podía ser tan… tan… tan así?

-Oh eso no es difícil de adivinar después de todo sigues los patrones que tu madre te ha impuesto desde niña. – Contesto ácidamente la doctora, lo dijo y luego pensó "Shizuru como su madre" y no pudo evitar reflejar el disgusto en su cara.

.-Oh vaya la carta de postres… - trataba de cambiar la plática cierta hija de cierto empresario. El disgusto reflejado en la cara de Natsuki le hizo doler la cabeza a Shizuru.

-Era de esperarse de alguien quien creció sin el ejemplo de sus padres –Espetó

-…

-…

-…

-Los tres comensales de la mesa A1 quedaron en silencio, una brisa ligera pasaba entre ellas. –

-Mmmm Natsuki que te parece unos brownies ¿el chocolate es tu favorito verdad?

-Me voy –Declaro Natsuki

-No yo soy la que me voy –Decía Shizuru entre arrepentida y enojada (una rara combinación, pero no tanto si con quien estas molesta eres tú mismo)

-Las acomp… -Alyssa estaba a medio levantarse de su asiento y no pudo terminar de hacerlo ni de terminar su frase por que dos manos diferentes en cada uno de sus hombros la obligaron a sentarse de nuevo.

-¡No! –Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo. Y salieron a pasos rápidos del lugar, adelante iba Shizuru.

-Más vale que te disculpes Fujino, sabes que el tema de mis padres es delicado. –Le decía desde atrás Natsuki con un tono elevado de voz mientras caminaban por la calle.

-¿Saberlo? No recuerdo nada de ti –Respondía Shizuru sin voltear ni dejar de caminar.

-Ya veo recuerdas lo que te apetece… ¡qué conveniente! –Shizuru paró en seco, habían avanzado considerablemente rápido lejos del restaurante y ahora estaban frente a un zaguán con cero personas a su alrededor, miró fijamente a su perseguidora.

-Tratas de decirme algo. – preguntaba casi con un tono amenazador.

-Creo que lo acabo de hacer o aparte de amnésica conveniente eres de corto entendimiento –Desafiaba Natsuki, no entendía porque seguía jalando de la paciencia de Shizuru es decir qué planeaba conseguir ¡Se supone que quería recuperarla por dios santo! Tal vez en el fondo Natsuki estaba desesperada por un poco de atención o la muestra de algún sentimiento hacia ella, aunque se tratara de odio. Por su parte Shizuru podía sentir la respiración de Natsuki sobre su cara estaban escasos centímetros aparte. Toda la gesticulación de la cara de Natsuki indicaba enfado y/o indignación excepto… bueno excepto sus ojos que parecían más bien un grito de desesperación, Shizuru se quedó un momento perdida en esos ojos, Natsuki al verla en el limbo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, en rápidos y precisos movimientos agarró fuertemente el cuello de la castaña acercando su rostro y planto un beso en esos tentadores labios rosa, el moviendo dejo fuera de balance a quien estaba siendo besada "¿no estábamos peleando?… ¡sí ella me insulto¡" Shizuru subió sus manos hasta los hombros de la otra y con un movimiento brusco la empujo y se liberó de sus labios, estaba sonrojada e indignada así que le acomodo una muy buena cachetada que hasta le volteó la cara. Natsuki puso su mano fría sobre su cachete injuriado y con más determinación y fuerza tomo a Shizuru por los hombros y la empujo contra la pared más cercana para volver a besarla, esta vez apoyo su cuerpo contra el de ella para dificultar sus posibles movimientos de escape, la besaba desesperada le estaba suplicando, mordía y succionaba sus labios, quería una reacción cual quiera pero que reaccionara, se apretó más a su cuerpo y una de sus manos repasaba ese perfecto y apetecible cuello, Shizuru estaba peleando tratando de zafarse se podían escuchar intentos de palabras, _hmmps_ y _Grrrsss_ ahogados, endemoniada mujer, la odiaba ¡la odiaba tanto! Tantas revoluciones en el estomago tenía por el "disgusto" que comenzó a besar de vuelta, no era beso de pasión ni amor, era un beso de frustraciones tratando de liberarse, un beso de tristeza ahogada, un beso de decepción un beso de sentimientos encontrados. Supuestamente nuevos, pero si ella tan sólo recordara. En primera instancia Natsuki estaba sorprendida, gratamente sorprendida por la respuesta sabia que su amada Shizuru se estaba liberando de una carga cualquiera que esta fuese, sabia que este beso no era de amor pero también sabia que este beso le abría la puerta a los sentimientos de Shizuru, desde ahora sería imposible que le fuese indiferente. Fuesen por los motivos que fuesen la chica de cabello negro se vio perdida en un mar infinito de complacencia, tanto así que su cuerpo comenzó mecánicamente a responder a la estimulación, sus manos comenzaban a explorar los costados de la castaña y su pierna derecha buscaba asilo entre las dos de Shizuru, tenía calor mucho calor y su boca no pudo retener más un gemido… gemido que sacó a Shizuru de su trance, abrió francamente sus ojos y con disgusto se percato de lo que pasaba allí… EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE, CON KUGA NATSUKI… reencontrando toda su fuerza empujo en cuerpo cuasi encima suyo, si hubiese habido gente alrededor hubieran podido escuchar un fuerte "_smack_". Natsuki se llevó la mano a su cachete izquierdo visiblemente rojo sin dejar de observar esos ojos con tonos rojizos, Shizuru por su parte tenia mil sensaciones a flor de piel y como acto reflejo se mordía levemente su labio con sus ojos fijos en esos labios criminales que le habían robado dos besos el día de hoy.

Por su parte Natsuki no podía evitar la sonrisa cínica plasmada en su rostro, la imagen de una Ex kaichou alebrestada con el cabello mínimamente desarreglado, respirando pesadamente era simplemente arrollador. Shizuru se recupero como pudo y al ver la sonrisa se irrito nuevamente.

-¡Te odio! –Gritó y se alejo caminando furiosamente mientras se acomodaba su perfecto cabello.

...

...

-Del odio al amor… -Decía para sí Natsuki aun tallándose su mejilla, mientras observaba sin parpadear el movimiento de "aquí para allá" de ese traserito.

-¡Y deja de mirarme el trasero! –Gritaba una Fujino colorada de rabia.

* * *

-

-

* * *

Natsuki caminaba lentamente de regreso al laboratorio, después de deambular por las calles con la sonrisa más idiota de su repertorio. Cuando llegó a su oficina no estaba su asistente por ninguno lado así que paso directo a su oficina donde Alyssa estaba distante observando al horizonte.

-Mmm Alyssa, lamento lo de hoy. –Se disculpaba Natsuki, claro sin ningún gramo de remordimiento, Alyssa al escuchar la voz de la Dra. Se volteo para verla y después camino hacia ella con una sonrisa de compresión.

-No te preocupes ahora entiendo. –Decía mientras tallaba un brazo de Natsuki

-¿Ah sí? –La cagué, pensaba.

-Sí, pero el hecho de que sientas que Shizuru se interpone en nuestra relación no es para que te pongas mal ¿ne? –"Queeeeee" pensaba Natsuki, "está peor que yo."

Alyssa recogió sus pertenencias y le dio un beso de piquito a una Natsuki en estado de Shock.

-Nos vemos mañana preciosa. –Y acto seguido se retiró

-Tienes que estar bromeando –Decía Natsuki cuando ya estaba sola en su oficina, lo que no sabia Natsuki es que Alyssa le estaba enviando un mensaje con las palabras mismas que le dijese a ella momentos antes solo cambiando los nombres. Alyssa era una jugadora después de todo… o eso creía ella.

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

_RESIDENCIA FUJINO_

Pipi pi pi pipi pi pi Sonaba un celular, Shizuru miro la pantalla y procedió a leer el mensaje, cuando termino de esto tenia la cara de ¿de que rayos estas hablando? Yo enamorada de…

Se tuvo que reír un poco, en este mundo definitivamente había gente con mucha imaginación pues ella no recordaba haber hecho algo para que piense así. Dejo el celular en una mesita cercana y camino hacia un sofá para acomodarse, tomo un libro y su té… comenzó a leer… sorbió té… se acomodo diferente… se volvió a acomodar.

-Natsuki~ - reprocho mientras dejaba el libro y su taza con té a un lado, repaso sus labios con los dedos y cerrando los ojos, evocando el beso… los besos.

-Te detesto –Decía con una sonrisa adornándole los labios mientras se tumbaba completamente en el sofá, apretando contra sí un cojín. Como niña pequeña emocionada, dejo salir una risilla infantil, tomo el cojín y lo alzo para mirarlo fijamente.

-Natsuki eres una niña mal portada –hablaba con el cojín (tal vez Natsuki tenía razón, algo le afecto la cabeza) - mira lo que me haces –Continuaba su monologo – No sé por qué me puedes provocar con tanta facilidad –De repente una duda le hizo fruncir el ceño, gesto poco común en ella. -¿Por qué estabas con Alyssa? –Le preguntaba al Natsuki-cojín mientras le apuntaba con una mano de manera acusadora -¿Qué tratas de hacer? –Shizuru suspiro fuerte para cerrar los ojos y abrazar al Natsuki-cojín fuerte contra su pecho pues este sentía angustia y sólo quería que tuviese un poco de tranquilidad ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ahora no estaba tan segura de querer alejarse completamente de ella aunque amar era una palabra muy fuerte para ella debía de admitir que Natsuki no le era indiferente sino todo lo contrario, en tan pocos días en los que había irrumpido en su vida se volvió una parte constante, importante. Pero ella la amaba ¿No? Se lo había dicho varias veces no demasiadas pero más de una vez sí se lo dijo. No era tan complicado ¿No? Tal vez no… tal vez lo podían intentar. Shizuru sonrió de nuevo al Natsuki-cojín y lo abrazo contenta con el nuevo rumbo que tomaría, de pronto se sintió un poco cansada tal vez una siesta, pero comenzó a sonar su celular. Rápido se levantó para contestarlo.

-Aló Shizuru

-Al…Alyssa –Pensé que sería Natsuki, pensó con un poco de tristeza.

-Qué planes tienes para esta semana

-Bueno mis padres me pidieron supervisar las oficinas, creo que estaré un poco ocupada

-Ah…- contestaba Alyssa decepcionada de que Shizuru tuviese más cosas que hacer y antes de que pudiese insistir Shizuru volvió a hablar.

-Pero si me surge un tiempo libre te lo hago saber, ahora te dejo tengo algo que hacer, disculpa mis maneras…

-Oh no, por favor, comprendo que estés ocupada, bueno te marco mañana. –Y antes de que Shizuru pudiese negarse Alyssa colgó.

-Ara~ si tan sólo mi Natsuki fuese así de insistente. – ¿Mi Natsuki? Pensó - ¿De dónde salió eso? – Se preguntaba con una sonrisa mientras caminaba a su cuarto para poder tomar una siesta y seguramente soñar con cierto beso… besos.

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

Oh sí, alguien esta callendo en las redes de su inconciente.


	10. Misión: ¿Cuál?

De acuerdo, otro capitulo más.

* * *

..

..

..

* * *

Aaaaah –Se escuchaba suspirar en la oficina de Natsuki. –Aaaaah

-¿Dra.? ¿Se encuentra usted bien? –Preguntaba una muy preocupada Akane, había escuchado suspiros durante toda la tarde, temía que su jefa tuviese algún problema respiratorio. Natsuki quien estaba observando el paisaje a través de la enorme ventana de su oficina escuchó un murmullito y volteo y…

-¡Ahhhhh mis ojos! ¡Ahhhh esa luz! –Gritaba Akane que estaba deslumbrada tirada en el piso a punto de convulsionarse en ese momento toda luz o brillo que Natsuki estuviese emitiendo se fue.

-Uhummm –Se aclaraba la garganta.

-¿Ya terminaste? –Le preguntaba en tono molesto a su asistente que poco a poco se recuperaba.

-No sé por qué trabajas como mi asistente, tú deberías de ser actriz o algo por el estilo. –Comentaba mientras se arreglaba su saco.

-Disculpe Doctora, pero bueno fue un ataque sorpresa. –Se levantaba Akane y con una sonrisa pedía disculpas. A pesar de que Kuga Natsuki era temida en todo el laboratorio por su temperamento, Akane había logrado aguantar ya más del año como su asistente y debido a su trabajo conocía un poco a la Dra. Y se preocupaba por ella. Era una especie de masoquista.

-Uhum –Continuaba Akane –Dra. Todos en el laboratorio se han marchado ya y quería saber si tiene algo en que le pueda ayudar.

-¡Oh! ¿Ya se fueron todos? –Preguntaba Natsuki, después de recibir respuesta afirmativa prosiguió.

-Bien en ese caso será mejor que nos retiremos, no necesito nada más te puedes adelantar. –Decía con una sonrisa, Akane la miro horrorizada, sería mejor salir lo más rápido posible de allí.

* * *

...

* * *

Natsuki caminaba con destino hacia el estacionamiento soñando despierta con Shizuru, repasaba cada dos segundos la textura de los labios del objeto de su afecto en su mente. Manejo en un extremo buen modo de regreso a su departamento no le gritó a nadie ni trato de atropellar a ningún niño. Abrió dejo las llaves en una de sus mesitas y procedió a buscar un poco de jugo le pareció que había algo diferente en su lugar pero… naaaa… decidió acomodar sus posaderas frente a la televisión cuándo escucho que se abría una puerta "debe ser Mai con su duplicado de MI DEPARTAMENTO" pero la puerta principal nunca se abrió "extraño" se levanto y de pronto se paró en seco…

Había una puerta que esta mañana no estaba y daba a… EL DEPARTAMENTO DE MAI!!!!

"y hablando del diablo…"

-¡Hey Natsuki! –Saludaba animadamente la cheff

-¿Por qué rayos hay una puerta a tu departamento? –Gritaba mientras inhalaba y exhalaba fuertemente emulando a un toro enojado.

-También me da gusto verte –Decía Mai molesta, perdiendo totalmente el punto. Camino a la cocina mientras le lanzaba la mirada de "eres una ingrata" a Natsuki.

-¡Sabes qué! –Gritaba de nuevo Natsuki. Para luego cambiar a un tono suave jamás antes escuchado de su boca.

-No me importa ~ -Natsuki camino a la cocina y abrazo a Mai por la cintura para que esta pudiese terminar de hacer los emparedados que estaba preparando. Sin soltarse del abrazo Mai soltó una risita, tenía ya algo de tiempo que no estaba de este humor su amiga…mucho tiempo.

-Vaya, parece que alguien ha estado haciendo su tarea… y parece haber resultado bien. –Embarraba otra rebanada de pan con mayonesa.

-Uhummm –Respondía mientras cerraba sus ojos la aludida.

-¿Me vas a decir?

-La besé. –Contestó sonriendo y sin abrir los ojos para poder recordar con exactitud los eventos.

-¡Vaya! Eso es bueno – Contestaba mientras embarraba otra rebanada con mayonesa.

-Sí. Me dijo que me odiaba pero no le creo, es más voy a seguir con mi tarea y le llamaré. –Natsuki soltó a Mai y observó lo que estaba preparando.

-¿Es para mí? –Preguntó con esperanza

-Así es… Nat-chan se ha portado tan bien -Le contestaba la cabeza de zanahoria mientras le extendía el plato con una torre de 5 pisos de rebanadas de pan con mayonesa.

-Ahora llámala Natsuki.

* * *

...

* * *

Natsuki no podía evitar los nervios aunque fuese una persona que conocía de casi toda la vida, aunque fuese sólo una llamada telefónica, estaba nerviosa. Las manos le sudaban un poco y paseaba de lado a lado

-De acuerdo sólo tengo que hacerlo rápido y sin pensar. –Se animaba y acto seguido marco al número deseado.

Sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro, contestaron y… colgaron sin decir palabra.

-¿Quéee? –Gritaba de la sorpresa Natsuki, le acababan de contestar y colgar sin dejarle decir nada.

-Ah no –Volvió a marcar, sonó una, dos, tres contestaron y colgaron.

En el otro lado de la línea estaba una Shizuru riéndose de sus maldades.

Sonó su teléfono otra vez.

-¿Ara? Hoy estamos persistentes. –Hizo lo mismo y se volvió a reír imaginando el ceño fruncido de Natsuki.

Sonó su teléfono otra vez… hizo lo mismo.

Sonó otra vez… hizo lo mismo pero comenzó a molestarse

-Ahora qué te pasa –Decía mientras le dedicaba una mirada reprobatoria a su celular. Comenzó a sonar otra vez

– Quieres hacer esto una competencia ¿No es así? No seré yo quien se de por vencida. Así estuvieron una marcando y la otra contestando y acto seguido colgando, paso aproximadamente media hora de "su juego" y mientras Shizuru colgaba por enésima vez, llamaron a su puerta. Se levantó graciosamente y por estar atenta a su celular abrió sin siquiera preguntar quién era o verificar por la mirilla.

-¡Tú! –Acusaba Fujino al ver a su visitante, procedió a cerrar la puerta pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, Natsuki interpuso su pie y empezó a forcejear con Shizuru para pasar. Después de unos segundos de intensa e infantil lucha Natsuki empujo ferozmente y Shizuru tuvo que dar unos pasos atrás para no caer sobre su trasero.

-Qué rayos haces aquí. –Cuestionaba irradiando furia la heredera Fujino

-Quería verte –Contestaba Natsuki tímidamente y sorprendida por la maledicencia que escuchó, como si su forcejeo no hubiese tenido cabida hace unos momentos, igual de tímida sacó una flor de detrás suyo ofreciéndola.

-¿qué? –Se preguntaba más para ella que pasa Natsuki, seguramente era la persona más contradictoria que conocería en su vida. Esos arranques de bipolaridad…

-Sé que ya es tarde, pero quería decirte algo sumamente importante… y como no me dejabas hablar cada vez que me contestabas el teléfono. –Terminó un poco irritada. Shizuru por otro lado se le devolvió el buen humor al ver que había fastidiado a Kuga Natsuki… desde cuándo era tan infantil.

-Aham – Se aclaró la garganta – y ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

-Bueno primero te quería desear buenas noches, segundo ofrecerte una cena en señal de buena voluntad y tercero repetirte que te amo, para que jamás lo olvides Shizuru Fujino… -Todo iba bien la declaración había llamado el tierno lado de la ex kaichou pero romeo tenía que hacer de las suyas. –De Kuga porque tomarás mi apellido cuando nos casemos.

-Ara… -Otra vez la agarraron desbalanceada, últimamente se estaba volviendo un habito.

-Natsuki Kuga de Fujino… -Lo probaba en su boca – Suena definitivamente mejor… con clase.

-Ejemmmm- carraspeaba Natsuki Kuga de Fujino - ¿con más clase? Decía incrédula, siempre queriendo mandar ¿No es así?

-Ah pero a MI Natsuki le gusta ¿No? –Trataba de jalar los botones adecuados mientras inconcientemente su cuerpo se acercaba al otro. La segunda se sonrojo porque en su interior algo decía que eso era cierto… le gustaba que la dominara pero primero muerta a aceptarlo en voz alta.

- ¿Aceptas una cena conmigo? – preguntaba tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la plática.

-Sólo si lo dices. – Respondía con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.

-¿Qué cosa? – Decía nerviosa y tonteando porque ya sabía que era lo que Shizuru quería escuchar.

-Que… te gusta que te domine. – Sentenciaba Shizuru con minúscula distancia entre ellas, podía jugar un poco ¿No es así? Shizuru se sonrojo más todavía el tono la cercanía, el calor… Esas intensas contiendas en que las dos se sumergían en sus tiempos de escuela la verdad detrás de ellas era que Natsuki deseaba sentir el poder de la Kaichou pero tenía que disfrazarlo, ella siempre daba la pelea y ahora no sería la excepción.

-¿Quéeee? De que hablas _aha haha ah –_ Shizuru alzo la ceja izquierda tomo a Natsuki del brazo y la acercaba a la puerta arrastras.

-Ara en ese caso estaré ocupada será mejor que te retires. –Decía mientras caminaban.

-¿Qué? Vamos Shizuru – Refunfuñando Natsuki trataba de que no la echara fuera de la casa, pero tenía mucha determinación al parecer.

-Sólo tienes que decirlo, no es tan difícil –Continuaba explicándose, Natsuki se aferro a una columna un poco antes de la puerta principal rodeándola con ambas manos.

-Déjame quedarme solo un poco.

-No –Contestaba tajante

-¿Cenarás mañana conmigo? –Inquiría sin soltarse.

-¿Lo dirás? –Preguntaba de vuelta. Natsuki asintió con la cabeza, Shizuru la soltó del brazo y espero por su recompensa. Natsuki respiro hondo y se enrojeció más.

-Me… me gu… me gusta cu cuando me… me dominas.

-Kaichou sama –

-¿Eh? –Preguntaba horrorizada Natsuki… era ¡Era un monstruo! Shizuru espero otra vez

-Me… mee me gusta cuan cuando me do dominas Kaichou sama.- Confesaba Natsuki a punto de estallarle la cabeza por la cantidad de sangre acumulada, Shizuru por su lado la estaba pasando bomba, soltó una risita y tomó delicadamente el brazo de Natsuki dirijiendole la salida.

-Gracias… Natsuki –Decía suavemente muy pegadita a su oído. Dicha chica sintió correrle un calosfrío por la espalda. Ya en la puerta quería confirmar.

-Entonces –Comenzaba mientras se frotaba la nuca, signo de su inseguridad o bochorno. –Mañana ¿Cenarás conmigo? –Encaraba a Shizuru fuera de la casa.

-No – Le contestaba sin ninguna emoción y le cerraba la puerta en las narices. Camino lentamente mientras se reía abiertamente.

-Pago de vuelta, Kuga Natsuki. – Entraba a su cuarto en penumbras muy dispuesta a dormir. Cuando dos brazos la atraparon por detrás.

-¡Eso no fue justo!

-¿Natsuki? –Decía sin creérselo

-Cómo entraste…

-Te dije lo que querías, hice lo que querías – Seguía hablando sin responder la pregunta. Shizuru no podía creer su reacción, en realidad era una persona muy ¿Frágil?… tan delicada como una flor y su aspecto y maneras trataban tan desesperadamente de mostrar otra cosa

-¿Por qué Shizuru? ¿Por qué no puedo lograr que me vuelvas a amar? – Preguntaba Natsuki a punto de las lágrimas, hundiendo más su cabeza en la espalda y apretando más su agarre _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ Cantaba una y otra vez en su mente _¿Por qué fui tan estúpida?_ Shizuru sintió que el pecho le ardía, sentía que se inflamaba en llamas no podía más sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría. Se soltó con oposición por parte de Natsuki quien no la querría dejar ir tomo su cara entre sus manos y la beso tierna y pausadamente. Quería borrarlo quería erradicar sus problemas, quería desaparecer sus fantasmas, quería sanar esas heridas, quería que riera no que llorara.

"Shizuru perdóname" Natsuki no dejaba de cantar una y otra vez la misma frase sabia que esa reacción la había inducido, la había forzado, lo sabía más sin embargo no quería detenerla quería aprovecharla, quería aprovecharse.

-Yo… no soy buena persona –Natsuki se separó del beso mirando intensamente las pupilas con destellos de carmín, sus ojos se deleitaban esos ojos profundos y enigmáticos, esas cejas delgadas perfectas, los pómulos elegantes, labios rosas, carnosos.

-Pero no puedo alejarme de ti, no lo consigo Shizuru sé que sólo hago daño, que te hago daño y mi mente dice que te deje tranquila, pero no puedo, no tengo fuerza de voluntad. – Ambas seguían mirándose, ambas con sus manos sobre los hombros de la otra. Natsuki levanto la mano y acarició la mejilla más suave que jamás hubiese soñado.

-Dímelo, dime que me aleje, dime que me detestas que me quieres fuera de tu vida para siempre, me iré te lo prometo. – Con tono solemne hablaba, seguía acariciando esa mejilla como si estuviese en algún tipo de trance.

¿Eso quería? ¿Quería que no le volviese a hablar? ¿No volver a verla? ¿No tener compromiso o responsabilidad? ¿Quería que saliera de su vida? -_¿Otra vez? _Pensó Shizuru _¿Otra vez, Natsuki?_

A ciencia cierta no entendía bien, pero esa pregunta seguía presentándose una y otra vez, como algún tipo de clave para resolver el acertijo final ¿Otra vez? Natsuki ¿Otra vez? Qué significaba. Pero no podía tardar no sabía la respuesta de la razón de esa tortuosa pregunta, pero sí sabía que no podía hacer lo que Natsuki le pedía, no podía ni quería sacarla de su vida.

-No – Respondía así a la suplica que le hacían, Natsuki se vio horrorizada ante la respuesta, la quería ahí, caminando este calvario, que así fuese pues, era poco comparado con lo que ella le había hecho. Por fin estaba sintiendo lo que ella le había hecho pasar, el karma después de todo existe.

-No te vayas por favor Natsuki – Shizuru continuó acercándose peligrosamente al llanto. Por qué estaba tan ávida de dejarla _otra vez_, Shizuru se aferró junto sus frentes y su mano sujetaba fuertemente la cabeza de Natsuki.

-Shizuru perdón, yo… yo realmente sólo se hacer la cosas mal. – Confesaba Natsuki consciente de su error ¿Dejar a Shizuru así solamente? ¡Qué cobardía! Con sus frentes aun juntas se comenzaron a escuchar unos pequeños casi inaudibles sollozos. Natsuki sintió rabia, ira, estaba iracunda ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué continuaba haciendo los mismos errores?

-Estoy aquí, nunca dejaré tú lado Shizuru –Trataba de calmarla –Perdóname soy una tonta, seré tu amiga si eso quieres, seré una compañera, seré lo que quieras. Lo que desees dar con eso estaré agradecida. –Natsuki comenzó a separarse trataba de mirar el rostro de Shizuru pero está pensaba en otra cosa y sin previo aviso fue por otro beso de piquito. Ambas se sorprendieron pero no pudieron separarse y Shizuru de nuevo fue por otro beso más profundo más apasionado.

-Qué… Shizuru – Natsuki trataba de preguntar qué era lo que quería, qué deseaba pero no la dejaban, de nueva cuenta fue besada así que cerró los ojos y decidió que no pondría oposición, no se pensaba negar - "Me entrego a lo que decidas, en estos momentos no me va a importar, tanto tener que ganarse la caída no puede dolerme más"*

Poco a poco Shizuru fue conduciéndolas hacia la cama de su habitación, conocía y subconscientemente se reencontraba con la única fuente de su deseo carnal. La piel era suave, deseable, los labios eran carnosos, cabales a su labor. Ambas recostadas y como en cámara lenta hicieron lo necesario para desvestir la una a la otra, no había prisa. Tenían mucho tiempo para reencontrarse, para volverse a amar, para renovar los votos.

Conforme la noche avanzaba las caricias continuaban, los actos eran cadenciosos desde hacía unos minutos que yacían en ropa interior y lo único eran los besos esos sí cada vez más apasionados. No tenían deseos de rasgar las sabanas, marcar espaldas, de hacer a la otra gritar su nombre. Tenían ganas de descansar abrazadas, de sanar heridas mientras escuchaban el respirar de la otra y sentían el calor del otro cuerpo, esta noche sólo dormirían juntas. Se acomodaron una al lado de la otra y observaban entre la penumbra el techo, pechos subiendo y bajando serenos y tranquilos, sin necesidad de llenar los silencios sólo con el hecho de estar a un lado era suficiente para darles la sensación de seguridad. Poco a poco fueron cediendo a morfeo, Natsuki se acomodo sobre su costado e inmediatamente la rodearon unos brazos por la cintura, cerró los ojos en contento.

-Buenas noches Shizuru.

-Buenas noches Natsuki.

* * *

...

* * *

Parece queee las cosas se estan acomodando.

Vamos no me hagan rogar por comentarios.


	11. Chambita

VAYA MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA, INTENTE E INTENTE QUE EL FINAL QUEDASE EN ESTE CAPITULO, PERO NO LO LOGRÉ, ASI QUE EL FINAL ES EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, ESPERO NO TARDAR TANTO EN SUBIRLO.

COMENZAMOS...

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

-Natsuki –Entre sueños podía escuchar una dulce voz tratando de despertarle.

-Nat. Su. Ki –Otra vez con ese silabeo, Natsuki podía sentir como una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro.

-Nat. Su. ki… mis padres acaban de llegar.

-… -1, 2, 3 -¡Qué! –Se levantó en el acto de la cama, con la cara más horrorizada que alguien pudiese imaginar "_ropa ropa ropa_" sobre el cuarto daba vueltas y vueltas buscando su ropa, la cual tenía en frente pero con tantas vueltas en el mismo lugar no las notaba. Su ir y venir pararon cuando escucho una pequeña risita ¡UNA MALEFICA RISILLA!

-¡Shizuru!

-Ara… no sabía que Natsuki le temiera tanto a mis padres –Decía mientas seguía esforzándose al máximo para no carcajearse. Sentada con una taza de té y las piernas cruzadas.

-Yo no le temo a tus padres –Contestaba terriblemente indignada –_Hmpf _~

-Kanin na Natsuki, pero a menos que quieras que tengan una impresión equivocada será mejor que te apures, me llamaron y estarán aquí en unos minutos. –Natsuki regresó a modo pánico y comenzó a vestirse y recoger sus pertenencias, ya que tenía todo listo fijo sus ojos en Shizuru, su amada Shizuru y su sonrisa… emm… esa sonrisa… sí no se equivocaba, esa sonrisa es la que tan acostumbrada esta a darle a sus admiradores. Natsuki quiso pensar que era su mente jugando tretas así que se acerco a ella y se agacho para que sus rostros estuviesen a la misma altura, con su mano acariciaba lentamente la mejilla de Shizuru y después de eso se acerco para darle un beso de buenos días. Shizuru la besaba de vuelta pero no de la manera que deseaba.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntaban tristemente Natsuki. Con un poco de excitación por tocar el tema Shizuru evito los verdes ojos.

-Disculpa Natsuki, no lo tomes mal, es sólo que todo esto ha sido tan repentino, tu aparición en mi vida, tu declaración y el descubrimiento de estos nuevos sentimientos. – Natsuki por su lado no lo tomo TAN MAL, entendía que tal vez lo que hizo la noche pasada apresuro las cosas, pero su oferta estaba en pie, lo que Shizuru quisiera, ella se lo daría. Sentía que podía esperar hasta el final de los tiempos por cualquiera de las respuestas, mientras estuviese cerca de ella, mientras fuese capaz de verla y escuchar su sofisticado acento, podía esperar.

-Entiendo pero tengo una duda… -No fue capaz de terminar porque en ese momento escucharon la voz de Shizuma llamando por su hija.

-Ara

-Rayos. –Natsuki estando otra vez en modo pánico, no podía pensar en alguna solución para que no la encontraran en la habitación así que puso casa de desesperación y mentalmente maldijo a su suerte y a su karma.

Shizuru se levanto tranquilamente de su lugar mientras la tomaba del brazo, abrió la ventana de su habitación y sin decir "agua va" empujó a Natsuki fuera, justo en tiempo ya que segundos después sus padres entraran en el cuarto de esta.

-Que gusto tenerlos de vuelta, parece que todo fue de maravilla puesto que regresaron mucho antes de lo previsto,

-Shizu-chan en realidad quedaron unas cosas pendientes, pero tu madre tenía un mal presentimiento e hizo que regresáramos inmediatamente. – Decía un poco irritado su padre

-Shizuru hija, tuve un sueño espantoso – Decía mientras tomaba asiento dispuesta a contar su sueño.

-Soñé que esa delincuente se metía a la fuerza a la casa y entraba en tu habitación y… iukk ~ - Decía Shizuma que por el disgusto de recordar el sueño no pudo terminar, Shizuru por su parte tenía una excelente oportunidad de bromearle a su progenitora, pero prefirió no hacerlo ya que valoraba su herencia.

-Ara, ahora puedes constatar que estoy perfectamente bien. – Contestaba mientras caminaba hacia ella, diviso casi debajo de la cama un llavero, seguramente de la casa de Natsuki con un perrito relleno. – Muy bien –Repitió medianamente ausente.

* * *

......... ....... .... .... ........

* * *

....... ..... ..... ....

* * *

_**DEPARTAMENTO KUGA**_

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! – Comentaba mientras buscaba y buscaba entre sus bolsillos.

-Realmente me odias – Decía mirando al cielo – Huff – Dejo salir un respiro y camino hacia el departamento de Mai.

-Hai Natsuki… ¿No iras a trabajar hoy?

-Sí voy, solamente que necesito bañarme y cambiarme. –Las dos estaban en la puerta del apartamento.

-Ya veo – Mai decía lentamente como preguntando ¿Aja y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Arggg~ escucha perdí las llaves de mi lugar ¿Puedo entrar por la puerta que hiciste a MI DEPARTAMENTO? – Entre frustrada y abochornada Natsuki tuvo que voltear la cara para no ver la sonrisa que seguramente Mai tenía justo ahora.

-Ah pero claro Nat-chan- Ahora vez que mi idea es útil. Pasa, pasa… te prestaré mi duplicado de tu apartamento ah y no creas que no me di cuenta que no viniste dormir – decía _acusatoriamente_

-Ah bueno, te contaré en cuanto regresé de trabajar ¿Y tú no iras a trabajar?

-Sí por la tarde seguramente me de una vuelta a ver como están las cosas. Quiero que la nueva gerente sienta libertad.

-Ah sí la chica nueva ¿Cuál me dijiste que es su nombre?

-Miyu Greer.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**LABORATORIO BIOTECH**

-Buenos días Dra. Kuga.

-Buenos días ¿Qué tengo hoy Higurashi san?

-A la 1 de la tarde tiene junta con el equipo del proyecto K-423, a las 2 de la tarde tiene cita con Homura Nagi para discutir el nuevo material para las prótesis a las 6 de la tarde junta con Sugiura Midori… Emmm no es nada laboral pero ya vez como es Sensei y no me dejo en paz hasta que le apunte una cita – Decía Akane apenada.

-¿Midori? Me pregunto qué querrá. – Ya dentro de su oficina Natsuki se acomodo en su escritorio e hizo la pregunta del año.

-¿Y Alyssa?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**RESIDENCIA FUJINO**

_Ding dong_

_Dingodongo_

Shizuma Fujino caminaba graciosamente hacia la puerta principal.

-Sí, buenos días Niñita san

-ujum… Muy buenos días ¿Se encuentra Shizuru? Soy Alyssa Searrs

-Ara Alyssa. Por fin conozco a la Hija de Philip ha pasado tanto tiempo, la última vez eras sólo una bebita y ahora eres una bella mujer, pero pasa por favor. Que coincidencia que conozcas a nuestra hija, desafortunadamente hemos perdido el contacto con tu familia desde que se avocaron solamente al campo de la salud.

-Vaya si que es una coincidencia. Siempre escuche, obviamente, de la casa de los Fujino, excelente ojo para los negocios.

-No puedo negar eso, hemos sido bendecidos. – Shizuma tenía tomada por el brazo a Alyssa mientras sonreía plenamente, ambas siguieron su ligera plática hasta llegar a la sala de estar, dónde la mayor se disculpó para poder ir a buscar a su hija para que segundos después está apareciera.

-Buenos días Alyssa – Le saludaba con un poco de sorpresa.

-Ah que tal Shizuru, que placer encontrarte. No pude aguantar las ganas de escuchar tu voz. – flirteaba la rubia. – Y deseo aprovechar para invitarte el desayuno.

-Que amable de tu parte, pero precisamente planeábamos el desayuno en familia – Contestaba con una sonrisa, tratando de no sonar tan ruda.

-Ara pero eso es tan rudo, no va nada con tu estilo hija – Añadía Shizuma que acababa de entrar en escena.

-Será un placer que nos acompañes, estamos por ir al Kagutsuchi bailarín.

-Encantada.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**OFICINA DR. KUGA**

-¡Qué! Y por qué dejó que se fuera. – En tono alto Natsuki le llamaba la atención a su asistente.

-Lo siento Dra. Kuga ¿Pero qué podía hacer para detener a la heredera Searrs? – Razonaba Akane con ella.

-Uff~ Esta bien. – con la mano le hacía señas para que regresara a su puesto de trabajo, después de que esto ocurrió Natsuki hizo una llamada urgente. – YOOU~ Este es un caso para la araña – Decía por el teléfono.

-De que rayos hablas Natsuki – Contestaban

-Alyssa, le perdí el rastro, probablemente este rondando a Shizuru.

-Será complicado saber dónde están ¿Por qué no le marcas?

-¿A Alyssa?

-Estaba pensando en Shizuru. – Ambas se quedaron en silencio un rato (Igual de ineficientes las dos, por eso son amigas)

-Le llamaré a Shizuru, pero crees conveniente que le pregunte a dónde está y con quién ¿No se vería un poco obsesivo?

-Mmm Sí mejor márcale a la rubia. Puedes poner de pretexto algo laboral

-Pero crees que me diga la verdad, según ella estamos peleándonos por su amor.

-Entonces… No sé… tira una moneda al aire.

-Eso… Me parece buena idea.

,

,

,

Tirururu tirurur tirurururu.

-¿Natsuki?

-Ah Shizuru ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntaba con un tono meloso.

-Muy bien y tú – Igual de melosa.

-Bien también, te llamo para preguntarte si estas en tú casa.

-Así es.

-Y… están tus padres.

-Sí – Respondía con sospecha.

-Y… Mmm… está alguien más contigo.

-Ara Natsuki está muy curiosa el día de hoy.

-Mmmm hehehehe… a sólo estaba… es qué

-¿Sí?

-Es que – Suspiro cuando se le ocurrió una nueva estrategia – Está Alyssa contigo, no se apareció en el laboratorio y necesitamos avanzar unos proyectos por autorizar. – Preguntaba con el tono de voz más indiferente que pudiese fingir.

-Sí, Natsuki ella se encuentra en mi casa, de hecho estamos a punto de salir al Kagutsuchi bailarín, junto con mis padres – _Ara mucha información. _Pensó Shizuru_._

-¡Ah de verdad! – Natsuki sentía que la cabeza se le calentaba, si su suegra y Alyssa congeniaban de seguro que iba a tener días muy difíciles. ¿Qué tal si Searrs y los Fujino decidían hacer negocios juntos? ¿Qué tal si Alyssa y Shizuru pasaban cada vez más días juntas? ¿Qué tal si su suegra hacia todo para que las dos terminaran juntas?

-¿Natsuki?

-…Sí… ejem –

Vaya te quedaste un momento algo largo sin decir una palabra, sólo se escuchaba tu respiración agitada… ¿Será...?

-Oi Shizuru -Trataba nerviosamente de interrumpir la pregunta

-¿Será que tienes problemas respiratorios?

Con esa pregunta casi se cae de espaldas, componiéndose un poco decidió que tenía la información necesaria.

-Ah no es nada, te dejo entonces debo regresar al trabajo. Ah y por favor no le comentes a Alyssa de la llamada. No quiero que se preocupe.

-Natsuki siempre tan atenta. – Cuando terminaron de despedirse Shizuru pensaba que la chica que estaba enamorada de ellaera demasiada atenta para su gusto con Alysa y la ojiverde pensaba que todos los dioses le estaban echando la mano en el momento en que decidieron ir al Kagutsuchi bailarin… Este es caso para la… zanahoria.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**KAGATSUCHI BAILARIN **

En el restaurante una atenta Mai observaba con fervor la entrada, tenía la tarea de vigilar y de ser necesario sabotear la comida a favor de Natsuki en ese preciso momento observo entrar las personas que buscaba, teniendo ya una idea o dos en mente comenzó a mover sus fichas.

-Scarlett atiende a nuestros invitados – Indicaba a una de sus empleadas y le daba la mirada de "recuerda lo que hablamos" Scarlett asintió con la cabeza y puso manos a la obra.

Graciosamente una cadera de ensueño se abrían paso hacia su objetivo, los demás señores presentes en el restaurante no podían evitar la distracción al ver AQUELLA rubia de ensueño con su balanceo.

-Muy buenos días bienvenidos al Kagatsuchi bailaran, si me permiten les guiare hasta una mesa. – Daba un guiño de ojo a una sola persona del grupo de cuatro, exitosamente lograba que Alyssa Searrs abriera un poco la boca de la impresión "cosa más grande caballero"

* * *

.

.

* * *

**OFICINA DRA YUUKI NAO**

Por el comunicador la voz chillona de la secretaria milenaria (Como Nao le había apodado) resonaba

-Sra. Nao - ¿Sra. Nao qué rayos?

-Mhum es Srta. ¿Qué pasa?

-Le busca… Suguira Midori.

-¿Midori baka? - Preguntaba sumamente intrigada -¿Qué querrá?

* * *

Por mucho que quisiera había deberes y cosas por hacer en su oficina, mientras firmaba y revisaba su mente de momentos viajaba cuestionando cómo estarían las cosas en manos de Mai, de alguna manera aunque sabía que sus amigas tenían la mejor disposición de ayudarle tenía una terrible sensación de desasosiego, eran muy buenas amigas así como también eran muy… ineficaces, por llamarle de alguna manera. Su celular comenzaba a vibrar y tuvo que mover unas cuantas carpetas para encontrarlo.

-Sí ¿Mai? – Urgentemente preguntaba.

-Natsuki, te llamo para informarte que el objetivo está en la olla, actualmente tengo a una pollita lista para saltar y revolver todo. –Febrilmente Mai hablaba por el teléfono sin apartar un segundo los ojos de la mesa, no le importaba las miradas y las palabras de protestas que algunos de sus empleados daban cuando tenían que pasar por donde ella estaba porque… estaba estorbando agazapada cerca de la barra y cerca también de la entrada a la cocina, los meseros la observaban entre molestos y resignados. Natsuki por su lado de la línea no podía entender por qué su amiga tenía que poner tan ridículos nombres (De ella fue la idea de Zanahoria 1 y 2)

-Mai quién es esa pollita y que tiene que ver una olla ¡no me digas que la olla es Shizuru! ¡Mai Shizuru no es una olla!

-Shhhhhhh… envié a la mesera más hot del restaurante para atenderlos y le dije que tenía que coquetear con la rubia – Decía con tono practico mientras scarlett les tomaba la orden a los susodichos.

-Oh ¿está funcionando?

-Creo que demasiado bien… Shizuru también la está checando.

-¡Hey! Entonces busca otra manera de distraerlos.

-Copiado cambio y fuera – Acto seguido colgaba el celular y ponía a toda marcha su cerebro para mantener a esas dos sin posibilidades de simpatizar. Pensaba y pensaba y pensaba, tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que no notó cuando la nueva gerente de su restaurante la saludaba. Miyu intento otra ver.

-Tokiha San

-¡Hay! Greer san ¿Cuándo llegaste? –Mai entonces se dio cuenta que tenía otra carta que podía usar en su favor.

-Hace como quince minutos.

-Mmm Miyu ¿Puedo llamarte así? – Miyu asintió con la cabeza.

-Miyu me parece recordar que tu estuviste en un cadena que tiene como socios a la familia Searrs ¿No es verdad? – Miyu pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta ¿Por qué de pronto le preguntaba eso?

-sí – Contesto someramente.

-Eso es espléndido, veras justo ahora tenemos a Alyssa Searrs en una de nuestras mesas. – Contenta le explicaba la situación (todo era mentira claro) de que teniendo clientes tan importantes y tan conocidos la gerencia debía hacer acto de presencia.

Dicha gerente estaba un poco renuente aunque no los expresaba con palabras más sin embargo era evidente en su gesticulación.

-Claro Tokiha San – Miyu Greer abría paso hacia la mesa destinada y si bien respondió de manera afirmativa se le notó la incomodidad en el tono.

-Muy buenos días, bienvenidos al Kagutsuchi bailarín, Soy Miyu Greer gerente del lugar estamos encantados de tener a personas tan importantes como ustedes.

-Vaya pero que detalle tan amable – Hiro fue el primero en poder contestar todos en la mesa observaban a la excéntrica belleza en frente de ellos y Alyssa estaba como en trance con la mirada fija sobre de ella.

-He venido a comprobar que estén recibiendo el mejor servicio. ¿Cómo les han tratado?

-Excelente la mesera sí que es amigable – Ene esta ocasión Shizuru fue quien contestó recordando como la rubía que les atendió se repasaba por sobre de Alyssa, no que le importará demasiado, era sólo que esa mesera no estaba nada mal ¿Por qué Alyssa tenía que llevarse toda la diversión? Estaba cavilando Shizuru cuando de pronto como un balde de agua congelada se realizó… "_Soy tan gay_" y tomo de su vaso para tranquilizarse.

Miyu no vio nada negativo en el comentario de la señorita

-Bien en ese caso espero que la comida sea de su total agrado, de cualquier manera me gustaría recalcar que cualquier necesidad o inconformidad pueden localizarme en las oficinas generales, ahora si me disculpan debo retirarme. – Muy formalmente y de manera asquerosamente profesional Miyu trató el asunto, los Fujino estuvieron contentos con el despliegue de preocupación que la chica mostraba.

-Miyu – Después de que se retirará Alysa Searrs pronunció su nombre muy quedo, casi con miedo.

-Bueno eso fue extraño – Murmuraba Mai que observó la interacción con ojo clínico. Tal vez debiese indagar un poco más acerca de esas dos. En esas estaba cuando una de las meseras llamó su atención.

-Disculpe Tokiha San pero la persona de allá quiere hablar con usted. – Tokiha observó hacia donde la chica señalaba.

-¿Midori Sensei?

Después de la intervención de Miyu en la mesa, Alyssa se quedó bastante callada, limitándose a comer y contestar alguno que otro comentario, Shizuru se dio cuenta pero la verdad era mejor para ella. Se preguntaba qué habría pasado entre Alyssa y la flamante gerente del Kagutsuchi bailarín era verdad que la última nunca se dirigió a Alyssa en los breves momentos en los que estuvo en la mesa, pero Shizuru escuchó a esta susurrar el nombre de la gerente, la manera en que lo hizo fue evidente para poder asegurar que estas dos se conocían de manera muy personal.

* * *

.

* * *

Natsuki que por su parte estaba tan nerviosa que hasta sudaba se calmo con la llamada de Mai, esta le narró todo lo que paso con lujo de detalle y como sospechaba de un pasado entre la hija de su jefe y la gerente de su restaurante, un pasado que bien les podría ayudar para alejar a la rubia de Shizuru.

Natsuki se quedó en paz con esto dicho y felizmente asistió a todas la juntas, lo que las hizo raras para todos los demás empleados pero después de sobrepuestos al cambio se encontraron muy cómodos. Las horas pasaban y el trabajo salía bastante bien.

-Dra Kuga – Sonaba por el intercomunicador

-Si – Natsuki contestaba un tanto ausente mientras firmaba unas cotizaciones.

- Midori sen… Kyaaaaa~ – Soltaba un grito Akane se escucharon unos ruidos extraños, una risa malévola y ¿Un gemido?

-¡Nat chan! – Sonaba ahora la voz de Midori. Natsuki que en un principio estaba sorprendida por el grito de Akane ahora sabia a que o más bien a quién se debía, seguramente Midori estaba abrazando a Akane tan fuerte que la dejaría sin aire y quien sabe donde estaba queriendo poner sus manos.

-Tan efusiva como siempre Midori Baka ¿Por qué no pasas a la oficina? – Contestaba por el comunicador Natsuki con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Después de todas las reuniones en el día, Natsuki quería desesperadamente llamarle a Shizuru, quería escuchar ese acento tan único, escuchar las ocurrencias de la mayor. Mientras caminaba de ida y vuelta en su oficina decidió que debía dejarle espacio. Pero no estaría mal si le enviaba un mensaje corto deseándole buenas noches ¿No? Rápidamente tecleo unas palabras y presiono el botón para enviar, después tomo todas sus cosas y salió de allí dispuesta a descansar.

Por su parte Shizuru por la tarde había acompañado a sus padres a visitar a los Kanzaki, Reito un supuesto amigo de ella que tuvo en la escuela era una persona muy amigable, todo un caballero y para ella era sencillo platicar con él, parecía bastante lógico que simpatizaran durante los días de escuela. Siempre que coincidían platicaban de muchas cosas, ninguna acerca de su pasado por obvias razones pero este día Shizuru tenía un tema que quería discutir con él.

-Reito ¿Conoces a Kuga Natsuki? – Preguntaba con tono indiferente, Reito que estaba tomando de su taza de té tuvo que toser unas veces debido a lo inesperado de la pregunta.

-¿Kuga san? – Reito parecía ponderar la pregunta. - ¿Por qué quieres saber? – Shizuru sonrió un poco, esa era la vida, nadie daba respuestas directas, todos debían medir las consecuencias de soltar información, pensando información de cualquier tipo, todas la personas que conocía o re-conocía por eso de la amnesia se comportaban de esa manera, hasta ella misma lo hacia todos excepto ella.

- Reito supongo que debo ser sincera y dejar los temores de hablar demasiado por esta vez ¿Ne? – Reito fue tomado por sorpresa por la declaración puesto que pensaba lo mismo que Shizuru, todos debían retener sus palabras era algo triste, pero era la realidad.

- La verdad – Decía en tono personal algo totalmente fuera de lugar – Quiero saber cuál es nuestra historia, más bien mi lado de la historia ella actualmente me dijo un poco las cosas, pero esa es su percepción. Sí tú estabas conmigo en la escuela como dices, supongo que te conté algo acerca de ella. – Afirmó y tomó de su té, vaya las explicaciones largas le dejaban la boca un poco seca. Como sea se sorprendió mucho porque Reito se comenzó a reír y no muy masculinamente para su gusto, pero era una risa que de alguna manera hacía sentir bien.

- Vaya Shizuru san – Reito manejaba el dejar de reírse mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimillas del rabillo del ojo. – Sabes es cierto éramos muy unidos en la escuela y yo te apreció de verdad, pero nunca dimos ese paso, es decir hasta entre nosotros debíamos cuidar las palabras que decíamos, nos teníamos más confianza que con el resto de la gente pero aún así recelábamos nuestros asuntos personales. Y yo creyendo que era Kuga San la única influenciada en su relación tiempo atrás. – Reito hablaba relajado de manera muy casual y con un brillo diferente en su rostro – Creó que es hora de que crucemos esa barrera la verdad quiero confiar y que tú confíes totalmente en mi. – Shizuru sentía contento con esas palabras, si los humanos necesitamos gente en quien confiar completamente, la vida de tras de una máscara es en verdad estresante.

- Eso quiere decir que no me puedes decir mucho.

-Por el contrario, si bien de tu boca nunca me confiaste nada respecto a la conocida delincuente de fuka, cuando las dos estaban juntas era imposible no leerte. Para un ojo clínico como el mío fue como si me lo contarás.

-Entonces ¿Éramos una pareja?

-Me temo que no – Se acomodo un poco más en su asiento mientras dejaba su tasa ahora vacía. – La verdad es que tú mostrabas una gran preocupación por Kuga san… pero ella.

-Ella no.

-No lo tomes literalmente, digamos que ella te apreciaba mucho; gracias a ti es que comenzó a ser una persona social, tengo entendido que tú fuiste la primer persona que se le acerco después de un tiempo juntas ella hizo amistades por su cuenta. Y atendió más a clases.

-Por ello decías que yo la influencie.

-Umhm y hasta ahora me doy cuenta como ella te influencio a ti. Apuesto que de no ser por su amistad jamás hubiésemos tenido esta conversación. Pero eso no es todo, después de que te graduaste la seguiste frecuentando en medida en que la universidad te dejaba, pero ella desapareció no sé cuáles fueron los motivos pero fue un golpe muy fuerte para ti.

-¿Desapareció?

-Sí, recuerdo muy bien que como atendíamos juntos la universidad comencé a notarte un poco diferente, era como si poco a poco las energías se te fuesen yendo por si fuera poco las presiones de tu posición en la sociedad iban creciendo – Respiro un poco para recuperar el aliento, Shizuru escuchaba muy atenta.

- En una ocasión que necesité quedarme hasta tarde en la facultad te divise por casualidad. – Reito se comenzó a remover en su silla, parecía estar incómodo.

-La verdad Shizuru es que cuándo me di cuenta que estabas allí decidí espiarte un poco – Dijo con vergüenza en la voz. – Y estabas llorando y parecía que hablabas entre las lagrimas así que me acerque más para poder escuchar – A esta altura de la historia Reito ya no miraba directamente a Shizuru. – Te escuché llamando a Natsuki estabas irreconocible y culpabas a las entidades divinas de que no permitieran que ella te devolviera tus sentimientos. – Reito se quedó en silencio, le dio mucha pena aceptar el hecho de que espió a su amiga, pero si quería tener una relación verdadera con ella era momento de dejar de ocultar las cosas. Después de unos segundos de silencio Shizuru habló.

-Ya veo. Entonces la amaba – Se tiro para atrás de su asiento cerrando los ojos y tallándose la sien. Reito espero a que volviese a hablar. - ¿Por qué nadie la menciono cuando me visitaron en el hospital si éramos tan unidas? – Reito volvió a mirar a su amiga con bastante alivio parecía no estar enojada con él.

-Verás – Contestaba – Fue por petición.

-Petición ¿De quién?

- tus padres. – Ambos se miraban y antes de que pudiesen seguir la plática unas de las sirvientas llamó.

-Kanzaki sama lamento interrumpirle, pero le buscan.

- ¿Me buscan? ¿Quién?

-Dice que es una antigua maestra, Suguira Midori.

Cuando los Fujino regresaron a su casa Shizuru reparó en que había dejado su cleular, lo tomo y pudo ver que tenía un mensaje de Natsuki.

Inmediatamente se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, siempre es bueno saber que alguien está pensando en ti.

-Aunque suene un poco egoísta – Se comentaba Shizuru. Apretó unos botones y revisó el mensaje.

"_Hey Shizuru, espero que tu día haya sido bueno, deseo que descanses bien. Te quiero_"

Shizuru pudo notar que Natsuki estaba tratando de ser cautelosa, le estaba dando su espacio pero haciéndole saber que estaba para ella.

-Es bueno tener a alguien pensando en ti, aun que sea un poco egoísta – Se repitió.

* * *

Después de los acontecimientos de ese día la vida para todos parecía bastante tranquila, parecía que todo regresaba a la normalidad, Natsuki atendía los asuntos del laboratorio y Alyssa revisaba eficientemente los proyectos hacia anotaciones y desechaba propuestas, había dejado de coquetear con Natsuki o con cualquier otra mujer de la oficina sus días se limitaban a lo laboral aunque Natsuki lo encontraba bastante extraña (En realidad todas las mujeres del laboratorio lo encontraban extraño) también agradecía la paz que esto brindaba, sobre todo acerca de que no se le acercará a Shizuru demasiado, ella seguía enviándole un mensaje en la noche para desearle dulces sueños aunque Shizuru nunca respondió, Nao seguía atendiendo gente en su consultorio y Mai supervisaba el trabajo de Miyu, aunque se moría por preguntarle acerca de Alyssa supuso que sería bastante rudo hacerlo. Shizuru comenzó a salir más de su casa, básicamente a las empresas de su familia, visitaba constantemente a Reito y Haruka juntos iban comer o a visitar algunas galerías, se habían vuelto bastante unidos. Pronto llegó el fin de semana.

-Shizuru – Llamaba Haruka ya que las dos estaban sentadas en una banca de una plaza comercial.

-Ese es mi nombre – Haruka tuvo que dejar un gruñido para después continuar.

-¿Te visito Suguira Sensei?

-Ara, así es. Aunque como no la recuerdo pongo en duda que haya sido maestra en el colegio.

-¿Y aparte de eso?

- Y creo que una reunión será muy divertida.

-Eso creí, acaba de avisarme donde será

-Déjame adivinar… ¿El kagatsuchi bailarín?

-Así es. – Ambas sonrieron, seguramente sería una buena fiesta.

Así es, las misteriosas visitas que Midori había hecho a sus alumnos favoritos, era para agendar una fiesta, básicamente para festejar su regreso de una larga expedición (regresó hace como un mes atrás pero era buen pretexto) sus alumnos favoritos estaban avisados personalmente. Conociendo a la arqueóloga sería una fiesta para recordar, De alguna manera convenció a Mai de cerrar el restaurante ese fin de semana y Nao la compinche favorita de fiestas había arreglado todo el lugar para dar una verdadera fiesta (Si una con karaoke). Actualmente inclusive Natsuki se sentía un poco mal por Alyssa, cuando no estaba acosando era una persona bastante agradable y bastante inteligente.

-Alyssa, creo que es todo. – Ambas estaban en el laboratorio. Se habían quedado hasta tarde.

-Hummj – Alyssa contestaba un poco ausente así había estado la mayor parte de los días, a veces platicaba y reía pero Natsuki era muy buena con la gente que esconde sentimientos tras de una sonrisa (CofCofShizuruCof). Natsuki pensó en una manera de alegrarle la existencia.

-Hey Alyssa – Comenzaba casualmente. –Este fin de semana es el último que pasas aquí.

-Así es – Alyssa levanto la vista.

-Verás – Comenzaba nerviosamente pensando si sería adecuado. – A decir verdad en esta semana te he tomado aprecio. – Alyssa alzó una ceja ¿Qué no estaba enamorada de ella?

-¿Ah sí? – Respondía con poca confianza.

-Te he notado distante, no que me moleste hehehe~ - Alyssa le lanzo una miradita de molestia, no era necesario la rudeza.

- En fin tenemos una fiesta mañana por la noche. Te invito, te la pasarás bien te lo aseguro.

-Mmmm Gracias Natsuki pero no creo…

-Vamos inclusive mi amiga apartó su restaurante para la fiesta. - ¡Claro! Ahora recordaba que la amiga de Natsuki era dueña del Kagatsuchi bailarín.

- Mmmmmm es verdad ¡Natsuki! ¡Natsuki! – La aludida se asustaba por el actual desplante de Alyssa

-Natsuki necesito un favor – Alyssa le tomaba por los hombros fuertemente mientras la agitaba de un lado a otro.

-Auh auh auh – Natsuki trataba de zafarse del agarre mortal. – Qué pasa qué pasa. – Con tono de dolor le contestaba.

-Necesito un mega favor tuyo y juro que hare que te suban el suelo. – Eso sí que llamo la atención de Natsuki.

-Ajaam parece que estabas hablando en serio.

* * *

Natsuki regresaba en su moto a su departamento… corría las escaleras entraba a su cuarto y abria la puerta hacia el de Mai.

-¡Mai! ¡Mai! – Nao y Mai estaba viendo una película de terror en plena oscuridad así...

-Kyaaaaaaa!!!- Gritaron ambas.

Que cuando comenzaron a gritar el nombre de una de ellas casi se les sale el corazón del susto. Natsuki prendió las luces y corrió a la cocina para tomar algo de comer.

-Sabes creo que no fue tan buena idea lo de la puerta. – Comentaba Nao que se levantaba del piso, ahora recuperada, Mai igual se recuperaba del susto y tenía una mano sobre de donde está el corazón. Natsuki regresaba de la cocina con un poco de pan en su boca y sin haberse dado cuenta del susto que había provocado.

-Necesito un favor. – Comentaba después de haber pasado el poco de comida y sentarse entre la pareja muy para el disgusto de esta, paso cada uno de sus brazos por los hombros de sus amigas, para más disgusto de esta.

-Necesito que uses tu poder de jefe para que tu gerente asista a la fiesta. – Decía con sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nao quito el brazo que tenia sobre sus hombros.

-Pero Miyu no es ex alumna. – Mai se quitaba también el brazo que tenía sobre sus hombros.

-Así es Natsuki ¿Por qué querrías que fuese ella?

-Bueno es que sería bueno para mí. – Nao y Mai rolaron los ojos.

-Escúpelo cachorra.-

-A bien, Alyssa me ofreció subirme el sueldo si lograba que Miyu greer fuese. – Soltó sin mucha emoción.

-Natsuki no creo que sea muy conveniente, no sabemos qué paso entre ellas dos. – Ponderaba Mai la buena del trío.

-¡Te subirá el sueldo! pero tendrás que darnos una comisión. – Hablaban de negocios Nao y Natsuki.

-¡HEy! No sabemos si Alyssa le hizo algo feo a Miyu.

-Ah eso, mira Mai, Lo mismo le dije cuando me lo propuso y ya me contó la historia, al parecer Alyssa estaba realmente enamorada de Miyu y las dos comenzaron a andar, pero al trabajar para la misma compañía otras se pusieron celosas y colocaron trampa. Miyu. Vio. Dejo. Alyssa. Dolida. Recuperarla. – Natsuki tenía una tendencia a fatigarse físicamente cuando hablaba mucho y tenía que resumir las cosas, en realidad no era una persona que platicará mucho… en serio. Mai siendo la que manda de las tres lo estaba considerando… Nao y Natsuki dando ojitos de cachorrito abandonado (Como cada vez que querían conseguir algo)

- Ésta bien. Pero si Alyssa hace sentir demasiado incomoda a Miyu la sacamos de la fiesta.

-De acuerdo – Decían las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Y entonces… - Preguntaba Natuski.

-Bien bien, Midori asegura que Shizuru irá a la fiesta. –Confirmaba Mai.

-¿Cuál es el plan? – Preguntaba Nao

-¿Plan? – Preguntaba una sorprendida Natsuki_ ¿Habia que hacer un plan? _Nao tuvo que golpearse ligeramente la frente de desesperación y Mai tuvo que golpear a Natsuki ligeramente con un cojin.

-¡Hey! Estoy bromeando tengo un plan… si… tengo un plan la seguiré... yo la seguiré durante toda la fiesta hasta que me haga caso.

-Ahora eso suena como un plan - Decía una sonriente Nao y ahora era el turno de Mai de golpearse la frente.

* * *

Yes!!!!

les gustó?

Uff fue un montón de trabajo nunca habia escrito tanto en mi vida!!!! (De acuerdo estoy exagerando)

Próximo capitulo la fiesta, esperen más pederas, reconciliaciones declaraciones y cualquier cosa que se me ocurra.


	12. Para toda la vida

BUENO, PUES ME TARDE PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA.

YAYYY!

ah por cierto,,, tal vez haya errores especialmente en los nombres de los personajes... es que alguno no recuerdo cómo se escriben.

Aparte de los errores normales que tengo.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Las cosas estaba tomando forma en el Kagatsuchi bailarín, Nao, Mai y Natsuki habían estado ayudando a acomodar las cosas. En estos momentos es cuando un ser humano se preguntaría ¿Cómo mantienen su trabajo si se toman tantos días libres?

Las chicas estaban emocionadas previendo y anticipando una muy buena fiesta.

Midori accedía al restaurante con charolas de cervezas con botellas de diferentes licores, jugos, bebidas energéticas, sí que se lo estaba tomando en serio, a las chicas se junto Youko una amiga cercana de la arqueóloga y Mai con toda la pena de su corazón abuso de su estatus de jefe y obligó a asistir a Miyu argumentando que quería poner a prueba sus capacidades de organización. Las tres amigas observaban como se mezclaba con sus senseis.

-Me siento mal, obligarla a venir.

-No te preocupes, en todo caso aunque resulte ser un fiasco o trampa de Alyssa ayudara a Miyu. – Mai y Natsuki observaron a Nao de manera escéptica. Así que procedió a explicarse.

-Si tiene algún tipo de problema pendiente con la rubia podrá arreglarlo de una buena vez. – Mai asintió y Natsuki quedó igual de escéptica.

-¡Hey traseros holgazanes! Debemos de mover todas estas mesas. – Midori les gritaba a las tres más jóvenes del grupo. Las seis mujeres seguían con su ir i venir dentro del lugar, acomodaron toda la bebida y botana disponible, algunas mesas quedaron en su lugar en caso de que alguien quisiera sentarse a platicar de igual manera sillas estaban dispuestas cerca de lo que sería la pista de baila y también cerca de la barra. Por influencia de Nao colocaron una esfera con espejos, de esas clásicas de los ochentas; entre todas y provocándose una hernia colocaron tremendas bocinas para que la noche temblara.

-Esto va a estar de locos – Nao estaba como niña chica en una dulcería abrazaba a Mai cada diez segundos y le daba o intentaba darle de zapes a Natsuki igual cada 10 segundos, estaba fascinada y las presentes se dieron cuenta por que se reía como loca y no era para menos una fiesta de este tipo con sus compañeros de escuela y las maestras más buena onda no pasaba cada semana.

-¡Toma Kuga! – Lanzaba un zape pero Natsuki lo esquivó.

-¡Patética! – Le gritaba.

* * *

Miyu Greer Excéntrica mujer con capacidades asombrosas de organización y dirección.

-Tokiha San – Llamaba Miyu en un momento de distracción.

-Miyu dime solomamente Mai – Sonreía amistosamente después de haber recibido otro beso de Nao.

-Mai, no quiero sonar rara o ingrata ni mal educada pero ¿Por qué me trajiste a organizar una reunión con tus compañeros si todos lo hicieron ya ustedes? – Miyu básicamente sólo pudo ayudar a mover de aquí para allá algunas cosas del restaurante y eso a decir verdad no requería en demasía de sus capacidades de organización, como Mai le había dicho en un principio.

"_esta sospechando, sabía que era mala idea, sabía que era mala idea ¿Digo la verdad o sigo mintiendo?"_ cavilaba

-Alyssa es la jefa de Natsuki y nos obligo a que te hiciéramos venir – Soltó rápido y alguna información no era del todo cierta pero había que salir del problema.

-¡Lo sabia! Esa niña consentida cree que puede tener todo – Su ceño se contrajo y estaba a punto de que le diera un dolor de cabeza, Alyssa Searrs acostumbrada a tener todo.

-Ahh… MMM… Estem… - Mai no sabía que decir, quería mencionar algo efectivo pero en ese momento las palabras (Coherentes) escapaban de su mente.

-¡Hey llegaron los primeros! – Anunciaba de su ronco pecho Midori.

-¡Aoi! ¡Chie! – Gritó una emocionada Mai, todos observaron a la pareja que recién llegaba.

-Tenemos lista la cámara de video – Avisaba Chie.

* * *

Conforme pasaba el tiempo la gente comenzaba a llegar al lugar, aparecieron caras conocidas:

Akane con su esposo Kazuya, Takeda para el disgusto de Natsuki, Tate, Mikoto Minagi.

-Natsuki, Nao ¡Mai! – Mikoto saludaba animadamente a las tres abalanzándose sobre la que fuese compañera de cuarto en la escuela.

-¡Mai! – Muy para el disgusto de Nao, si bien no representaba ninguna amenaza, el hecho de balancearse en el pecho bien proporcionado de su novia no era algo que le causara gracia. En ese momento Natsuki se hubiese burlado sin parar de la mujer araña, pero justo ahora estaba muy ocupada observando la gente que llegaba, la música sonaba fuerte y las primeras parejas estaban bailando animadamente mientras otras estaban destapando el licor o platicando con viejos amigos.

-¿Buscas a alguien Nat-su-ki? – Pícaramente Shizuru la sorprendía ¿Qué será? Ella había custodiado la puerta sin pestañear.

-¡Shizuru! – La alegría en su voz no se podía disimular, tampoco que ella quisiera hacerlo, quiso apretujarla en ese momento de la felicidad al volverla a ver después de una torturante semana sin una sola palabra o noticia de ella. La sonrisa de Shizuru se volvió más grande al verla tan feliz por su presencia, Natsuki después de unos segundos reparo en su vestimenta tomo un paso atrás para poder observarla, lo cual hizo sin reservas una blusa verde sin mangas que pasaba la cintura, una mini falda de mezclilla, botas largas y un cinturón por fuera se veía.

-Exquisita – Murmuró.

-Ara – Shizuru siempre había pensado de Natsuki ser el tipo tímido pero de vez en cuando le daba sus sorpresas, la mirada inquisidora y los labios ligeramente separados de alguna manera le provocaba sonrojarse y sentirse un poco acalorada pero sobre todo le hacían sentirse con un extraño regocijo, agacho un poco el rostro en el que no podía evitar la sonrisa, se acomodo unas finas hebras de su cabello atrás de su oreja derecha y tomo un respiro.

-Natsuki parece que te la vas a comer a Shizuru-san con los ojos - ¡Nao sabía cómo romper el cariz! Ambas chicas despertaron de su trance.

-Nao-san me pregunto ¿Cuándo me retire hoy me seguirás en tu auto rojo? – Shizuru no podía evitar el sentirse un tanto molesta por la interrupción. Nao fingió toser.

-fue su idea – Dijo apuntando a Natsuki, separó bruscamente a Mikoto de los pechos de Mai y se llevo a su novia a Bailar.

-Que ideas tan… peculiares – Dijo en tono agravante. Natsuki estaba a punto de disculparse.

-Bubuzuke – Gritaba Haruka – Cuándo llegaste vamos a tomar algo. – Después reparó en la compañía de su amiga.

-Ah – En tono molesto – La delincuente- Natsuki iba a declarar a favor de su inocencia pero de nuevo la interrumpieron.

-¡Nat-chan! ¡Nat-chan! – Gritaba Midori. – No creas que te vas a escapar esta vez – Le decía mientras por la fuerza hacia que tomara un caballito con tequila, Natsuki tosió un poco después de pasar el inesperado trago.

-Ahhh pero si es Shizuru Chan - Excitadamente Midori reconocía a la compañía. – Y Haruka Chan estoy tan feliz que vinieran a mi fiesta – Con lágrimas en los ojos Midori pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Natsuki – Pero que esperan vamos a tomar, Vamos Nat-chan

Mientras Midori se llevaba a Natsuki, Haruka hacia lo mismo con Shizuru, Ambas se miraron cuando las arrastraban en contra de su voluntad y Shizuru tuvo que alzar los hombros mientras caminaba hacia atrás y juntaba las palmas de sus manos en forma de disculpa.

* * *

Las delincuentes de siempre estaban con su sensei favorita.

-Hey Midori a que no te tomas esto de un solo trago – Tentaba Nao, Mai y Natsuki estaban cerca de las botanas medio riéndose de su sensei.

-¡Dame eso te enseñaré a respetar! ~_gulp gulp gulp gulp gulp_~ _AAahhhhh_~ Midori dejaba el vaso ahora vacio en la mesa - ¿Qué decías niña? – Le contestaba a Nao mientras se secaba la boca con su antebrazo.

-Eso merece un castigo para Nao ¿No lo cree sensei? – le guiñaba el ojo Natsuki

-No creo que sea para tanto, además no apostaron nada.

-Vamos Mai no te preocupes, estas dos tienen el ingenio de una oruga – Satisfecha sonreía Nao ¿Qué era lo máximo que podían decirle? ¿Qué gritará estoy loca? Natsuki era conocidísima por sus pésimos retos.

-oh Nat-chan esto parece un reto – Sonriente Midori posaba pensante mientras observaba a Nao. –Hey Nao tengo una idea pero apuesto a que saldrás de gallina – Decía la sensei.

-¿Qué? Te reto no hay nada que digas que no pueda hacer _Humph_~

-¿Pero Mai te dará permiso? Es decir tú siempre la obedeces.

-Como perrito faldero – Contribuía Natsuki, no sabía cuál sería el reto pero ella tenía que apoyar.

-No es justo – Chillaba Mai - ¡Natsuki!

-Vamos dilo, a puesto que será más fácil que dejar en ridículo a Kuga.

-¡Hey!-

-Bien… entonces quiero que beses en la boca a…

-Ah el típico reto de secundaria…

-Haruka. – Mai Y Nao se quedaron estupefactas y Natsuki n o pudo evitar echarse a la carcajada-

-_Ahahah_ ~ _ahaha_~ - Se reía Natsuki.

-Pero pe pe – Comenzaba a farfullar Nao.

-¡nah! Entiendo eres de esas que hablan pero al momento de la acción se refugian atrás de otros. Pensé que eras más divertida.

-_Ahaahahaha_ _Ahahahah_~ - Se seguía riendo Natsuki.

-¿Qué? Estas bromeando ese reto es lo más ñoño que me a tocado. – Mai miro seriamente a su novia, no había manera o motivo en el mundo por el que la dejará besar a Haruka o sea ¡HARUKA! No, sí lo hacía tendría que afrentar las consecuencias.

-No – Determinante le advirtió.

-Vamos Mai es sólo un reto.

-Anda anda, que Mai se enojará contigo, Ah olvídalo no debí de haberte hecho un reto tan "fuerte" Después saldrás llorando que Mai se enojo. Hagamos otra cosa, que no incluya los retos para Nao, porque es una aguafiestas.

-_Ahahahahahah_ _ahahah_~ - Natsuki estaba fuera de la conversación.

¿Aguafiestas? ¿Aguafiestas ella? Jamás nunca nadie, se atrevería a llamarla así, ella era el alma de la fiesta ¡Ella era la fiesta!

-Hecho, Mai prometo compensarte – Dicho esto tomo un caballito de tequila y con paso decidido caminaba hacia donde estaban los tres del Ex consejo estudiantil: Shizuru, Haruka Y Reito.

-Oh ¡Sí lo va a hacer! Nunca creí que callera ¿No que supuestamente es psicóloga? – Expresaba midori.

-_Ahahaha_ ~ Pobre Nao… _hahahahah_~ El trauma que _hahahah_~ le va a quedar- Natsuki no podía más que seguir riéndose de las maneras de su amiga, en verdad comprarle un reto tan barato a Midori y sobre todo que Mai la iba a dejar a dieta por quién sabe cuánto tiempo ¡Oh tenía que tomar una foto!

Nao seguía avanzando desafiantemente hacia su objetivo, Reito fue el primero en darse cuenta de una actitud extraña por parte de ella, y así pronto los tres veían como se acercaba Nao con rostro sonrojado.

-Hey Haruka- Haruka miró a Nao con cara de ¿Qué rayos quieres delincuente? Nao se acerco rápidamente y con sus dos manos tomo la cara de ella se alzo de puntas y le pegó un beso. Los amigos de Haruka quedaron sin palabras ante el despliegue. Nao se separo se paso el antebrazo por la boca.

-Aggghhh~Midori te odio – Y así como llegó a lado de Haruka se fue a buscar algo para enjuagarse la boca.

-_Ahahahah_ ~ le tomaste foto Nat-chan ¿Le tomaste foto? – Midori y Nat-chan se la estaba pasando de lo lindo, esto era algo que usarían durante mucho tiempo contra Nao ¡oh sí! Se llama karma. Quien no estaba NADA contenta era Mai, tenía fruncido el ceño, los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos y sus ojos no los quitaba de su novia que ahora regresaba.

-¡Nao! No tenias que hacerlo.

-No te enojes Mai. – Al sentir la sensibilidad de Mai, Midori y Natsuki se excusaron.

* * *

Estaban tranquilamente tomando unas cervezas y escuchando la conversación de Akane.

-Hey Natsuki –

-Alyssa que bueno que llegaste – De alguna manera Natsuki estaba aliviada de que se presentará porque la había notado baja de ánimos en los días anteriores.

-¿llelgó? – Preguntaba ansiosa.

-Sí, la acabo de ver… - Natsuki escaneaba la mesa de las botanas donde hace unos segundos divisó a Miyu. Ignorante estaba que una castaña la observaba atentamente sobre todo ahora que cierta rubia había hecho acto de aparición y podían acusarla de paranoica pero esas dos estaban muy cerca.

-Ahí está – Apuntaba Natsuki. – ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Hasta ella misma se sorprendió de lo amable que salió eso.

-Mmm no creo que iré sola – Alyssa decía que iría a ver a Miyu my convencida pero pasado 10 segundos después de haberlo dicho aún no se movía.

-¿Y entonces? – Con tono irritado preguntaba Natsuki, pasaban los segundos y nada más no se movía.

-Sabes, creo que sí necesitó que me acompañes – Excitante Alyssa consideraba que sí se hacía acompañar de otra persona no la batearían tan feo, sin quitar la vista de su objetivo tomo inconsciente el brazo de su nueva amiga mientras comenzaba a caminar, pero por alguna extraña razón no avanzaban, había algún tipo de peso muerto.

-Ara creo que te quieres llevar algo mío – Intimidantemente Shizuru estaba con su habitual sonrisa, pero tenía sujeta (bien sujeta) a Natsuki por el otro brazo.

-Shi. Zuru. mi. Brazo – Natsuki podía sentir que un poco de sangre dejaba de irrigar por su extremidad.

-¡Shizuru! Solamente requiero un segundo a Natsuki – Si bien Alyssa se había dado cuenta de su equivocación al creer que la Dra. Estaba enamorada de ella, aun no se daba cuenta de que con Shizuru ocurría lo mismo. La pobre Natsuki se encorvaba un poco como reflejo del fuerte amague en ambos brazos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y para qué? – Ambas chicas seguían su contienda de "a ver quien le arranca primero un brazo" y ninguna parecía querer soltarla.

-Shizuru – Con dolor en su voz Natsuki trataba de mediar – Sólo… será… segundo.

-Shizuru lo siento tengo que decírtelo. – Con tono serio Alyssa tomaba la atención de la castaña.

-Yo estoy enamorada de alguien más – Shizuru no podía creerlo… ¿Nunca se dio cuenta de que no estaba peleando por ella? Con incredulidad Shizuru aflojaba su agarre.

-Y no es Natsuki a como piensas, es alguien más – Alyssa hablaba con pena total en su interior, no quería romperle el corazón a ella de esta manera, pero era mejor ahora que la herida tal vez con algo de tiempo sanaría.

-Ara… - Qué se podía decir en esta situación sin sonar ruda. ¿Alyssa estas ciega? O ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Nunca entendiste nada? Así que optó por no decir más.

-Lo siento – Se disculpaba otra vez mientras ahora sí exitosamente jalaba a Natsuki. Shizuru se quedó viendo la escena incrédula.

-Hola Miyu – Temerosa y con Natsuki del brazo la rubia se acercaba a la gerente del restaurante que estaba sentada y al parecer sin divertirse mucho. Observó a las dos chicas y como si nadie le hubiese saludado fijo la vista en otro punto.

_-Uffff__ pensaba Natsuki_

_-_Mmmm Miyu quisiera hablar contigo – Intentaba otra vez y otra vez era totalmente ignorada.

-Bomboncito se que estas enojada – Alyssa soltaba a Natsuki por fin y se agachaba para poner sus manos sobre las rodillas de Miyu.

-Sé que las cosas terminaron mal pero yo te busqué – Miyu ya no podía fingir no escucharla y con la misma expresión contestó.

- Eso era lo que quería.-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Le contestaba como sí la desconociera.

-¡Acéptalo! Nunca fui tu pareja y no lo seré ¡Estás loca! – Se levantaba hecha furia de su lugar sin importarle casi tirar su silla.

-Pero esa noche…-

-Estábamos tomadas –

-Pero. Pero- Antes de que se le ocurriera algo, Miyu comenzaba a caminar lejos de ella y Alyssa la seguía.

-Vaya – Se comentaba Natsuki - Y yo pensando que realmente tenía un pasado juntas, parece que Alyssa alucina demasiado. – Estaba girando para localizar a la chica con la que ella sí tenía un pasado pero se topo de frente con alguien que detestaba.

-Hola Natsuki-Chan – **Takeda**, el chico que le hizo miserable las clases por sus intentos de hacerla su novia. Simplemente no entendía las negativas aunque estuviesen amarradas a algún ladrillo.

-Quítate – Le decía planamente.

-Ah Natsuki entiendo… sólo quería saludarte y presen… - Takeda caminaba junto con Natsuki mientras le hablaba y se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de tomarla del brazo. Era un chico que no entendía muy bien las consecuencias de sus actos. Natsuki paró en seco, estaba a punto de aplicarle una llave.

-Por lo visto no te puedo dejar un solo segundo- acento de Kyoto

-Kaichou san – Le saludad Takeda ignorante del tono de advertencia.

-Ah veo que me conoces – Lanzaba venenosamente. ¿Conocerla? Mucho tiempo estuvieron en reuniones por los torneos de kendo.

-Y eso es mío – Shizuru comentaba con su tono dulce, señalando el brazo de Natsuki.

-Ah ya veo – En un tono extrañamente alegre Takeda contestaba mientras soltaba el brazo, con una sonrisa sincera – Al fin te diste cuenta Natsuki – Le comentaba – Me da gusto que te hayas abierto a la posibilidad y con Fujino san que tanto te ama – Takeda obviamente desconocía del accidente de la Ex Kaichou. Y aunque a un número considerable de personas les caía mal (Natsuki al frente de esa lista) Era alguien que tenía fuertes valores arraigados y una personalidad sincera.

-Natsuki te deseo la felicidad… como la mía – Pausaba un momento y miraba intensamente los alrededores como buscando algo, ignorante de las miradas confusas de ella y de Shizuru.

-¡Ah! Allí está – Saludaba a una chica que estaba a unos cuantos pasos entre las demás personas de la fiesta. – No sé por qué pero mi novia quería conocerte. Alguna vez comenté tu nombre y tú personalidad. – Comentaba sonriendo Takeda mientras la chica se acercaba.

-Hola kuga san un placer conocerte – Se inclinaba en señal de respeto después de llegar a lado de su novio.

-Y Ella era la Kaichou en nuestra escuela Yuki, Shizuru Fujino – Yuki repetía su inclinación.

-Amm quería presentártela más a fondo, pero ahora está ocupada – Takeda le explicaba a su novia mientras se tallaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-¡Ah! Por su puesto no queremos imponernos, las dejamos para que platiquen a gusto – Después de que la pareja alegre se perdiera en los cuerpos danzantes Natsuki salió del estupor.

-¡Vaya! ¡Soy libre!

-En verdad – Afirmaba Shizuru.

-¿Cómo las estas pasando? ¿Divirtiéndote?-

-Ara sí, está bastante animado pero no había tenido la oportunidad de estar contigo. – Natsuki sonreía, Shizuru era tan hermosa.

-Entonces ¿Era obvia en la escuela Natsuki? Probablemente te cause muchos problemas parece que todos sabían de mi atracción por ti. – Natsuki se rió un poco de la cara de preocupación que tenía, parecía que poco a poco Shizuru estaba aceptando el pasado que irremediablemente las juntaba.

-Sí me traías muchos problemas – Contestaba mitad bromeando, mitad diciendo la verdad, esas psico-admiradoras podían ser tenebrosas.

-Espero que no te hayan molestado mucho por mi culpa.

-¡Ja! Nadie se atrevía – Le respondía enseñando su sonrisa patentada "chica mala" lo más curioso o más agradable de Natsuki, pensaba Shizuru era que trataba tan duro de parecer fría, despreocupada y mala cuando la realidad o lo que se podía ver hasta ahora, era que Natsuki estaba atemorizada de dañar a las personas. Tratando siempre de repelarlas a veces de manera grosera porque en el fondo, apostaba ella, temía lastimarlas por no poder responder de la manera en que los demás quisieran. Esa era definitivamente, a su juicio, una virtud valiosísima.

-Shizuru ¿Quieres tomar algo? Sólo que me temo que no tenemos té, le dije a Midori-Baka pero casi le da un paro cardíaco cuando se lo sugerí. – Un poco apenada recordaba Natsuki la escenita que le armo en la tienda de ultramarinos.

-Creo que un vaso no me vendría mal, después todo si Natsuki está conmigo nada malo podría pasar ¿Ne? – Al escuchar eso los cachetes de Natsuki se inflaron por el orgullo que acababa de sentir, era cierto si ella estaba cuidándola nada malo podía pasar.

* * *

**UNAS HORAS DESPUES…**

**

* * *

**

Natsuki estaba incitando a Shizuru a que se tomará otro caballito de tequila.

-Uh Uh Uh Uh – Le coreaban las sospechas de siempre (Mai, Nao, Natsuki) exitosamente Shizuru se terminaba su quinto tequilero.

-Nat. Su. Ki - cantaba con un acento aun más grave debido a la desinhibición provocada por el ambiente de la fiesta (Y por las copas). Después de todo "Una vez al año no hace daño" y balanceaba cuidadosamente un ahora lleno tequilero. Natsuki estaba a punto de agarrarlo primero se congelaba el infierno antes de que la snob Ex kaichou le ganará en esto, justo un segundo antes de que pudiese aprisionarlo en su mano Shizuru se adelanto echándose a la boca el licor de un solo golpe para después dárselo boca a boca a Nat. Su. Ki.

-¡Oh por dios! – Gritaba extasiada Mai mientras Nao se reía. Natsuki por supuesto estaba sin palabras es decir cómo reacciona uno cuando su amor casi inalcanzable con lema de "vamos despacio" le pasaba tequila boca a boca. Sólo podía plasmar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja después de pasar el tequila claro.

-Vámonos Mai, aquí las cosas se están poniendo CALIENTES – Enfatizaba Nao mientras le golpeaba ligeramente el brazo a su _rivamiga_, las cosas por fin se iban a poner buenas para ella y si era lo suficientemente viva tendría un gran revolcón.

Bien es cierto eso que usted lector debe estar pensando, las protagonistas estaba desinhibidas debido a sus bebidas, pero seguían siendo ellas.

Natsuki a quien no decía nada no solo porque o se le ocurría nada si no porque prefería mirar fijamente en los ojos rojos que habían presenciado la etapa más importante de su vida, mientras alcanzaba la primer mano que se tendió en su ayuda sin intención oculta (Shizuru se enamoró de ella tiempo después) para cuidarla con sus mimos, cuando la tuvo entre la suya la alzó hasta sus labios para besarla en signo de devoción, cerrando sus ojos y entregándose así a este gesto. Shizuru sentía la necesidad de palpar la suave piel del rostro de Natsuki, así que libre de prejuicios fue por su meta alcanzando la tibia y ligeramente sonrojada mejilla, no entendía claramente por qué pero algo muy internamente la empujaba hacia ella, era algún tipo de magnetismo y a la misma vez la dejaba pérdida en tiempo y espacio, porque ninguna ya escuchaba la música o estaba consientes de la gente en ese mismo lugar, ambas estaban sumergidas en el descubrimiento de la otra sin una sola palabra. Cuando la mano paro de acariciar su mejilla Natsuki tuvo que abrir sus ojos sus pupilas un poco dilatadas por su ensimismamiento le daban la apariencia de un verde más oscuro, se acerco los dos pasos que las separaban y hundió su rostro entre su cuello aspirando casi desesperadamente el aroma natural de Shizuru abrazándola pidiéndole con gestos, de nueva cuenta, que la amara.

Shizuru de pronto se sentía al borde de las lágrimas, acariciaba encarecida la melena oscura y fugazmente sintió en la frente un poco de peso y un poco de jaqueca, deposito tres besos en esa cabecita que se negaba a salir de su escondrijo.

-Natsuki – Le llamaba – Quiero dormir contigo. - Natsuki de un sobresalto se separo de ella y la miro intensamente. Lo que provocó a Shizuru poner cara de cuestionamiento.

-Ara me refiero a descansar, sólo descansar en la misma cama como la otra vez – Aclaraba después de unos segundos cuando repaso lo que había mencionado antes.

-Ah… si – Natsuki de ninguna manera estaba decepcionada de entender el verdadero significado, para ella descansar al lado de _esta_ persona tenía más peso que tener relaciones sexuales.

-La fiesta está fantástica pero prefiero conocer tu departamento, sobre todo ahora que tengo llaves – Shizuru le mostraba el llavero con "duran" que encontró en su cuarto después de que Natsuki se había marchado.

-Claro – Le tomó de la mano y caminaban hacia donde la mayoría de los invitados estaban y ahora que reparaban en ello el ruido era mayor que hace unos minutos, todos estaban aglomerados en el centro de la pista gritando alocados. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente para ver observaron que al parecer Alyssa de alguna manera había logrado que Miyu entrara en una competencia contra ella ambas frente a frente parecían estar teniendo un argumento.

Obviamente era una competencia ligada con alcohol.

-¿Qué no me digas que te estás acobardando? – Retaba Alyssa lo suficientemente fuerte para que los que estaban alrededor lo escucharan igualmente y respondieron haciendo el característico ~_**huuuuuuu**_~ lo que encendía los ánimos de…

-¡MIYU vas a dejar que te diga eso esta niña! – Gritaba Mai

-¡ja! Ninguna preescolar me va a ganar - Contestaba confiada.

-Menos charla y más acción - Declaraba Midori (la juez del evento) – Listas– Ambas competidoras asentían con la cabeza - a la cuenta de tres.

-1…2…3... ¡Ahora! – Ambas chicas se llevaban a la boca sus respectivos popotes de sus respectivas bebidas de 1ltr. De cerveza con mucho hielo. Bebían desesperadamente luchando contra el mareo de tomar cerveza con popote, los pocos chances de respirar adecuadamente y el dolor de cabeza por lo frio de la bebida. Ninguna se daba por vencida y estando a escasos momentos de ganar Miyu, vio con sorpresa que la desesperación saco lo mejor de Alyssa que sin un respiro más bajo todo el vaso ganándole. Terminaba su vaso con dolor en la frente por lo frio "tal vez algo se fue al cerebro" pensaba y observaba la cara de derrota y enojo de Miyu "Pero que importa"

-Gané – Gritaba mientras los demás la vitoreaban felicitándola – Ahora tienes que salir conmigo por una semana – Le recordaba el trato con la sonrisa más grande que tenía para después hacer el paso "del corredor" su baile de victoria y se palmeaban con los chicos que la apoyaron desde el inicio del reto. Se Acercaba y le tendía la mano para cerrar el trato, Miyu que estaba con los brazos cruzados sonrió por primera vez (en esta historia) y le revolvió los cabellos para después darle la mano.

-¿Quién lo diría? – Exclamaban Natsuki y Shizuru al mismo tiempo.

-Nao – llamaba Natsuki –Nao, Mai – Ambas chicas se acercaron al escuchar que las llamaba.

-Hey sólo les quiero avisar que… umm… Shizuru y yo nos vamos a retirar de la fiesta.

-_Huuuuuu_ – Exclamaba ahora Mai, Nao intercambio miradas primero con Natsuki y luego con Shizuru alzó una ceja y plasmó su sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Y quieres que evitemos que Midori lo grite – Natsuki asentía.

-Nos vas a deber una grande Kuga – Nao y Mai regresaban a donde los demás estaban mientras Mai iba con Midori Nao iba con Yohko, quien pronto se veía abrazada en lugares nada apropiados por Nao mientras Mai le avisaba a Midori.

-Esa es nuestra distracción – Natsuki y Shizuru se retiraban por la noche. Haruka y Reito solo veían como Shizuru les decía adiós a lo lejos con la mano

* * *

**DEPARTAMENTO DE KUGA NATSUKI**

**

* * *

**

-Ne Natsuki – Shizuru abría conversación, ambas recostadas en la cama con ropa de dormir y las luces apagadas.

-Sí, Shizuru –

-¿Me…? ¿Me vas a esperar? – Preguntaba nerviosamente la castaña.

-Toda la vida- Sin pensarlo dos veces Natsuki le reiteraba.

Por supuesto para Natsuki no había respuesta tan lógica como esa, era la única persona que le podía provocar tantas emociones era a ella a la que quería ver en la mañana cuando despertara, quería arroparla cuando tuviese frío, quería verla sonreír, escucharla carcajearse y envejecer a su lado. Sólo una persona le provocaba pensar así, sólo Shizuru podía calmarla en sus momentos de ira, contentarla en momentos de tristeza, bromearla y hacerla sonrojar tantas veces en un día. Sólo Shizuru, sería lo más tonto no esperar por ella.

Natsuki se recostaba sobre su costado hacia donde estaba su compañía, aunque no la podía ver por la oscuridad, se quedó viendo hacia esa dirección, prestando suma atención a los ruidos de la respiración. Se escuchó el revólver de las sabanas y el movimiento sobre la cama que indicaba que Shizuru también se acomodaba sobre su costado, tentando sobre el colchón con su mano hasta encontrar la de Natsuki.

Sólo dos cuerpos respirando haciéndose compañía.

Sin decir nada, no palabras habladas.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza – Después de unos minutos Shizuru rompió el silencio.

-¡Oh! ¿Quieres una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza? – Le preguntaba tiernamente.

-No – lentamente se acercaba al cuerpo que tenía a su lado, acomodándose entre los brazos de este sintiéndose protegida. Natsuki le rasco suavemente la cabeza con su mano derecha que estaba por debajo de Shizuru y la izquierda la tenía sobre su hombro.

-Uhhj~ - Un leve quejido de dolor dejó la boca de la mayor. Natsuki se pegó más a ella y le colocó unos besos sobre su cabellera.

-Uhjj~ - Otra vez ese dolor.

-¿Segura que no quieres algo para el dolor de cabeza? – le preguntaba, ese dolor de cabeza no le gustaba para nada.

-Sólo quiero que mi Natsuki me haga piojito – Con el tono más mimado que pudo Shizuru le respondió mientras ponía un puchero porque Natsuki había parado de acariciarle la cabeza.

-Hai Hai –

* * *

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:**

**

* * *

**

Natsuki había pasado casi toda la madrugada jugando con los cabellos de Shizuru y cuando se estaba durmiendo un gruñido de descontento la despertaba para que siguiera con su tarea. Estaba muy desvelada, estaba tan cansada que no planeaba levantarse de la cama en las próximas horas. La cama se movía en señal de que su compañera se levantaba y de pronto Natsuki sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo. Trago saliva y apartó el brazo que tenía sobre sus ojos para ver a una Shizuru muy, muy sexy trepada sobre de ella con una sonrisa que no podía apuntar hace cuánto no la veía.

-Nat. Su. Ki – Ahora que tenía su atención Shizuru soltaba una risilla, mientras lentamente se balanceaba sobre Natsuki. Otra vez tragaba saliva ¿Ahora qué estaba haciendo? ¿Sabía lo que le estaba provocando sentir cuando se movía así?

-Shi…Shizuru – _Ara mi Natsuki tartamudeando _fueron los pensamientos de Shizuru su sonrisa se transformo en un puchero de indignación mientras se abrazaba y ladeaba el rostro.

-Ara desperté esta mañana… no puedo creer que Natsuki sea de ese tipo –

-¿De ese tipo?- Preguntaba confundida

-De las que se aprovechan de las chicas alcoholizadas – Le siseaba

Natsuki se puso muy rojita

-¡Qué! ¡Noooo! De ninguna manera Shizuru, no vas a hacer que caiga. No, no me voy a tragar eso. _Ahahah ~ _ buen intento. – No, no había manera que Shizuru le hiciera caer con esa boba razón, no iba a caer en su juego.

-~ _Snif_ _snif_ ~ Qué dirá mi madre cuándo le diga lo que ME HICISTE y que además no te quieres hacer responsable ~ _Snif_ ~

-¡quéeee! Tú no le vas decir algo que no paso. –

-Ara ¿No pasó? ¿Quién lo sabe? Estaba tan tomada – Seguía en su tono malicioso _¡oh Natsuki estas en problemas! se que mamá te asusta _adhería para sí.

-Qué ¡No lo puedo creer, eres malévola mujer! –

-Ah peo hay algo que pueda ser que no diga nada. – La sonrisa se hizo más grande lo que dejo más nerviosa a Natsuki. Se arrepentiría por preguntar pero…

-Y… y ¿Qué es eso? -

-¡oh! – Fingía desinterés – Sólo esto – Se agachaba para capturar famélica los labios de Natsuki, de su amada Natsuki. Era la primera vez que la besaba así, tan fuerte, cargada de sentimientos, perecía que este era un beso por el que había esperado años. Natsuki no podía cavilar apenas tenía posibilidad de respirar para poder corresponder el beso tan apasionado que estaba recibiendo, era un mangar una delicia que sólo ella debía probar.

-~ Mmhpm~ - Gemía Natsuki, que comenzaba a sentir caliente su habitación, subió sus brazos hasta la cabeza de Shizuru para mantenerla en su lugar, seguramente su cara estaba toda roja por lo caliente que sentía el cuerpo, desesperadamente recorría la boca de Shizuru hasta levantaba un poco la cabeza del colchón con tal de ir más profundo en el beso, ambas gemían en el beso, un beso por el que ella había esperado mucho, y sentía en Shizuru que también había esperado mucho por esto, el hambre en sus caricias y en su boca se lo decían… ¿Ehhh? Cuándo Natsuki reconoció la necesidad en el beso algo hizo click en su cabeza, algo que la saco del trance, abrió rápido lo ojos y sus manos separaban (Con mucha dificultad) a una reticente Shizuru, con mucha dificultad separó sus labios, Shizuru seguía forcejeando (Obviamente todavía en trance) y tenía mucha fuerza, así que cuando tuvo unos centímetros de espacio, Natsuki buscó los iris rojizos, y con incredulidad preguntó.

-¿Cuándo recordaste? – La pregunta trajo a la tierra a Shizuru que dejo de forcejear, se incorporaba y acomodaba sus cabellos tranquilamente ante una Natsuki en Shock.

-Ara… - comenzaba y se limpiaba con el pulgar el contorno de sus labios – Desde anoche.

-… - Natsuki aun estaba pasmada así que Shizuru volvió a hablar.

-Entonces no recuerdas lo que hicimos anoche – Continuaba con voz sexy mientras se quitaba de encima de ella y mordía su labio inferior. – Ah lo recordaras cuando intentes caminar – Remataba haciendo contacto visual mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. Natsuki aterrorizada levantaba la sábana que la cubría para verificar su ropa… toda estaba allí, todo parecía normal.

- ~ Ahahahaha~ - Se reía sueltamente Shizuru observando el pánico en Natsuki al remover la sábana, simplemente era demasiada tentación como para no hacerle bromitas, Natsuki era la culpable.

-¡Shizuru! – Le advertía Natsuki pero ella sólo seguía riendo, Natsuki se acomodo sentada ahora sonriendo con gran amor, le tomo la mano y la beso. Shizuru paró de reír.

-Ikezu – La nacida en Kyoto se sorprendía de la manera en que la reprimía Natsuki.

-Ara, soy una buena influencia para Natsuki –

-Ya lo creo – Natsuki besaba otra vez su mano.

-Que bueno que despertaste de buen humor porque tengo hambre – Comentaba Shizuru.

-¿Uh? Sí en un mo… - Natsuki se iba a levantar pero en vez de eso se vio nuevamente recostada en la cama debajo de las piernas de Shizuru.

-No me refería a ese tipo de… hambre – Aclaraba seductoramente, mientras bajaba por otro apasionado beso.

* * *

Yaaaau FIN

**EDITADO-**

NO, NO ES EL FIN... ESE ESTÁ EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

YAYYYY


	13. FINALMENTE

AH SI... EL EPILOGO... QUE DESPUES DE PENSARLO NO SERA EL EPILOGO SINO CAPITULO FINAL, YES ESTE ES EL FINAL.

DE ANTEMANO DISCULPEN LOS ERRORES QUE SEGURAMENTE EN CONTRARAN PORQUE LE DI UNA REVISADA RAPIDA.

Quiero hacer hincapié en el motivo de esta historia, yo siempre he sido gran fan de ShizNat,. pero en la realidad quienes hemos amado o nos han amado sabemos que para valorar las cosas te tienen que costar, y para mi no habia otra idea, porque obviamente Shizuru regresaria corriendo en cuanto Natsuki lo dijera, a como nos pasa cuando estamos idiotas por alguien, por eso utilizamos la amnesia.

También me base mucho en el concepto de amistad, es otro tipo de amor muy, muy hermoso.

* * *

.

**.ATENCION! ESTE CAPITULO INCLUYE MATERIAL M DE MATURE O MADURO... ADULTO.**

SI NO LES GSUTA SALTENSE COMO 3/4 PARTES DE ESTE.

TENDRE QUE SUBIR LA CATEGORIA A M PERO DESPUES.

* * *

POR CADA ERROR QUE ENCUENTREN 3 FUERON BORRADOS

.

* * *

-No puede pasar, señora – Fuera de las oficinas de la Dra. Kuga Natsuki se podía escuchar un gran ajetreo.

-¡Tú! – A pasos grandes Shizuma se acercaba a una sonriente y tranquila Natsuki quien estaba tomando alegremente té (Shizuru había pasado temprano a dejarle toda una caja) Shizuma había caminado hasta quedar la silla de Natsuki la había tomado de los hombros para voltearla del escritorio y que quedará frente a ella.

-¡Te odio! - Le gritó poniendo cara de enojada

-¡y te amo! – Con cara alegre

-¡Pero te odio! – Ponía cara de enojada otra vez. Con tantas emociones Shizuma sentía que se mareaba así que no tuvo otra que dejar de apretar los hombros de Natsuki y caminar hacia el sillón que tenían en la oficina. Natsuki se levantó y le sirvió una taza de té.

-Veo que te enteraste –

-Shizuru no llegó en la noche y hoy que la vimos tenía estas marcas por todo el cuello – Relataba y al final le lanzaba una mirada asesina. – Me asuste mucho pensé que le había pasado algo pero me contó que recordaba todo y me dijo que pasó la noche en tu departamento - Le lanzaba otra mirada – Supongo que esto significa…-

-Que somos familia, suegra – Le interrumpía con un inusual tono jovial.

-_Arrrg_ ~ - Aunque No estaba nada contenta con lo de "suegra" sí lo estaba con la mejoría y la incomparable alegría de su hija, aún no confiaba al 100% en Natsuki en el fondo temía que la volviese a lastimar, pero no había nada que ella pudiese hacer, no se puede proteger de todo a los hijos y tenía que aceptar que no era omnipotente. Lo único que ahora le tocaba hacer para contribuir a la felicidad de su hija era…

-Tregua pero si la lastimas te cazaré como animal– Shizuma se levantaba y estiraba su mano derecha para estrecharla con la ahora novia de su hija.

-Tregua, no se preocupe tengo tantos deseos de protegerla como usted – Felizmente le aceptaba la mano, el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su suegra era admirable y ahora sentía ganas de no defraudarla.

* * *

Cuándo Shizuru recobró la memoria, se armo un gran alboroto en su casa, los padres olvidaron completamente la letanía que le tenían preparada por desaparecer la noche anterior, la abrazaron y lloraron de felicidad… hasta que le vieron los moretones en su cuello y decidieron sacar los cuchillos más grandes de la cocina y hacerle una visita a Kuga Natsuki pero su hija los detuvo y firmemente declaró que no permitiría que la dañaran, los calmo asegurándoles que ella la amaba profundamente que en estos días le había demostrado esa devoción que siempre soñó de ella, que era una persona diferente, más abierta, más segura porque había alcanzado grandes logros en su vida.

Los padres entonces aceptaron el hecho de que su hija estaba perdidamente enamorada. Pero aún así Shizuma necesitaba regalarle una visita, Shizuru sabía que esto pasaría y era algo que su amada tenía que enfrentar, de momento ella se sentía en las nubes, recostada en su cama apachurrando su Natsuki-cojín y riéndose de vez en cuando al recordar todo lo que había pasado por perder la memoria. Recordando la noche que pasó en el departamento de **su** Natsuki y la intensa mañana.

-_Ufff_ ~ - En realidad que nunca había imaginado, nunca se había atrevido a soñar que Natsuki pudiese ser tan…

-Intensa – Decía en voz alta. Mientras se tocaba los labios y comenzando a recordar la forma en que se amaron hace tan sólo unas horas, tener muchos momentos como ese era algo por lo que sentía que no podía esperar.

Después de tomar esos labios rosa Shizuru sentía que no podía más, sin temor a exagerar, era el sueño de su vida, era lo que más había anhelado por años y no lo había alcanzado. Moría de ganas por tocar **TODO **el cuerpo debajo del de ella y ahora no tenía por qué contenerse Natsuki la amaba con la misma intensidad y le correspond…

- _Jup_~ - Estaba tan entrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Natsuki ya se estaba desesperando porque no avanzaba así que decidida tomaba la iniciativa y quedaba arriba de Shizuru

-Shizuru – Mencionaba para después besarla de nuevo, intensamente intentando dejar cero espacio entre sus cuerpos, Natsuki tenía el torso de Shizuru entre sus piernas y sus manos a los lados de su cara, conforme el beso iba subiendo de tono su mano derecha comenzaban a explorar el tentador cuerpo de Shizuru acariciándole primero la mejilla para después delinear con sus dedos el cuello, pasando su mano por el hombro hasta dejarla en su costado, Natsuki simplemente no podía dejar de saborear el beso tan apasionado, cada segundo que pasaba incrementaba su libido y cada vez intentaba llegar más lejos dentro de la boca de Shizuru, repasaba sus labios sobre los otros rojos por el bombeo intenso de sus corazones, mordía el labio inferior sin misericordia y repasaba su lengua para después volver a asaltar la boca con otro beso.

Natsuki deseaba con tantas ganas poseerla, tantas noches había soñado que Shizuru repetía como letanía su nombre mientras sudaba copiosamente, agitada abandonándose al placer que ella le proporcionaba ¡Cuántas noches lo soñó!

Y ahora lo podía hacer realidad.

Con su mano que estaba en el costado de Shizuru, buscó el pequeño espacio por encima de la cadera y comenzó a presionarlo cadenciosamente era una caricia que de momento parecía inadvertida por la castaña pero después de unos segundos de repetirla el ritmo de la respiración comenzó a cambiar Shizuru podía casi escuchar el ritmo de sus venas al irrigar sangre a partes intimas de su cuerpo era una extraña sensación que parecían prepararle y aumentar sus deseos.

Cuando comenzó a gemir entre el beso Natsuki se sostuvo sólo en sus rodillas y sin dejar de hacer presión sobre la cadera su otra mano comenzaba a desabrochar la camisola que tan innecesaria se volvía Shizuru estaba pérdida entre la boca y las manos de su ahora amante, sus manos sólo las podía acomodar en ambos lados de la cintura de Natsuki y dejar que ella hiciera lo que quisiera.

Cuando hubo terminado con su labor, Natsuki tuvo que separarse de Shizuru para poder quitarle completamente la camisola casi bruscamente se deshizo de ella y aunque no podía esperar para tocar esa piel la vista tenía que apreciarla aunque fuese unos segundos.

-Shizuru te amo – Casi a punto de lágrimas Natsuki le decía – Gracias por no sacar de tu vida –

-Sólo bésame – Sí ya, era lindo que Natsuki le reafirmara su amor, pero justo ahora estaban o deberían de estar en **OTRAS **labores más entretenidas, así que de vuelta a su instinto primario Shizuru revirtió sus posiciones, pudo quitar las ropas de dormir de Natsuki dejándola en ropa interior casi vorazmente atacó el cuello besándolo, succionándolo y mordiéndolo, Natsuki apenas si lograba sacar bufidos por el repentino ataque, de alguna manera u otra ambas quedaron desnudas, Shizuru no pensaba relegar su posición estaba bastante entretenida haciendo sufrir a su amor de secundaria, quién pensaría que su voz podía bajar unos tonos cuando estaba siendo… estimulada.

-_Ah ah ah_~ – Agitadamente Natsuki sostenía en su lugar la cabeza de Shizuru que ahora estaba en su pecho izquierdo.

Shizuru encandilada por los sonidos y la agitación de su ahora pareja, tomaba con su mano izquierda y casi sin piedad el otro pecho.

-_Ouhhh_ ~– El pequeño dolor se mezclaba con placer haciendo una línea muy delgada para definir cuál era cual para Natsuki.

Shizuru puso a trabajar sus dos manos, cada una apretando un pezón de Natsuki mientras la besaba intensamente y aunque hasta ahora sus besos eran furtivos en un trasfondo ambas podían sentir un amor que las podía llevar a la locura, así era de intensa su relación siempre había sido así.

Ente el beso sofocado, Shizuru acomodo una de sus piernas entre las de la otra, apretando con su muslo en ese espacio que tan húmedo se sentía.

-Natsuki, estás tan mojada - aún en este estado se tomaba el tiempo para atormentarla, Natsuki soltó un bufido de desaprobación pero justo ahora no podía hacer más que sonrojarse.

-_Uhmmm_~ – Gemía Natsuki dentro del beso al sentir el contacto. Podía sentir como comenzaba a moverse cadenciosamente haciéndola desear cada vez sentir más, se escapaba de la boca de Shizuru levantándose un poco de la cama juntando sus frentes, mientras le agarraba fuertemente los brazos que hace unos momentos estaban amasando sus pechos.

-_Ahhhh ahhhh_~ – Los sonidos de placer seguían dejando la boca de Natsuki y Shizuru estaba casi bajo un hechizo observando lascivamente cada expresión y las primeras gotas de sudor de su Natsuki. Ella misma estaba al borde.

-Shizuru ~_ahh_~ - Le lanzaba una mirada significativa, indicándole que necesitaba más que la presión que le ejercía, necesitaba sentirla dentro de ella, que la dominara, que la hiciera suya.

Después de unos segundo más de que se miraran una suplicando y la otra admirando, Natsuki tiro la cabeza para atrás en signo de derrota, Shizuru sonrió victoriosa la tenía justo como quería rogando porque la tocara. Lentamente comenzó su descenso sobre el cuerpo de piel blanca besando tanto como podía, Natsuki podía sentir como estaba casi saboreando su abdomen, acomodo su brazo sobre sus ojos enfocándose sólo en lo que sentía y Shizuru seguía procurando esa piel tan suave, después de un agónico recorrido por fin comenzaba a llegar al destino deseado pero no antes de besar los muslos y la ingle provocando expectación.

-¡ah dios mío! – Natsuki sin intención de decía expresiones que jamás en su vida pensó mencionar.

-Ara nunca pensé que fueses tan… devota – Shizuru atormentaba con sus bromas pero nada más vio que Natsuki abría la boca para reclamar.

-_Ohhhh_~ - La penetraba con dos de sus dedos, Shizuru se la comía con la mirada, era… el éxtasis observar cómo se retorcía entre sus manos, cómo sus caderas en automático comenzaban a moverse de vaivén pegándose más a su mano, su propio cuerpo reaccionaba acaloradamente ante esa imagen, sudor y deseo. No dudaba que un poco más de ese espectáculo y podría alcanzar su propio orgasmo, tenía que observarlo de más cerca. Se acomodaba sobre de ella sin sacar su mano para poder estar a unos centímetros de su rostro sonrojado Natsuki al sentir que Shizuru estaba tan cerca quito su brazo de encima de sus ojos y se abrazo a ella, conectando su mirada.

-Shizuru sabía que estaba cerca del orgasmo, lo podía sentir por los músculos contrayéndose alrededor de sus dedos, la respiración cada vez más acelerada y los gemidos más fuertes y constantes.

-Respira – Le susurraba mientras alentaba el paso con sus dedos, de alguna manera Natsuki logró componerse "_inhala, exhala_" se cantaba, pronto las contracciones disminuyeron de intervalo, pero el placer era exquisito ahora que estaba más en sus sentidos.

Shizuru comenzó a besarla la cara haciéndola cerrar sus ojos para depositar sus besos sobre los parpados, mientras se juntaba a una de las piernas de Natsuki para complacerse. Las caderas de Natsuki seguían balanceándose al compas que le marcaba la mano de Shizuru y ahora comenzaba moverse más rápido, le clavaba los dedos sobre la espalda no queriendo rasguñarla. Y escondía su cabeza entre el hombro gimiendo, sintiéndose cerca y extasiándose más cuando escuchó la voz cargada de acento de kyoto llamándola.

-Natsuki – Melosamente soltaba las sílabas lentamente. Y se pegaba más a su pierna tallándose en esta. Natsuki podía sentir los fluidos resbalando por su muslo y sólo servía para enajenarla más. Ambas comenzaron a contraerse anunciando su próximo pináculo de placer.

-Ahhhhh~ - Chillaba Natsuki con ojos aguados cerrados fuertemente, pronto los músculos que se estaban contrayendo se liberaron violentamente ante tan fuerte sensación Natsuki tuvo que morder el brazo de Shizuru. Después de unos segundos la Ex kaichou se encontraba en el mismo estado.

-¿Natsuki? –

-Mmmm – Contestaba mientras se acomodaba sobre el pecho de Shizuru quien comenzaba a revolverle los cabellos.

-Natsuki me dejó una marca en el brazo – Le reprochaba con un puchero.

-Mmm te lo merecías – Contestaba sin molestarse en abrir los ojos o moverse de su lugar.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? –

-Por lo que me haces sentir – Natsuki no pudo evitar que las mejillas se le colorearan al recordar la actividad tan recreativa que hace unos segundos habían tenido.

-Ara pero qué dirán mis padres – Bromeaba Shizuru y soltaba una risilla cuando Natsuki se revolvía sobre de ella obviamente disgustada. En lugar de contestarle Natsuki pego sus labios a su cuello y comenzó a besarlos lenta y sensualmente.

-Mmmm – Shizuru estaba bastante complacida con la acción, y sentía como los besos se volvían más fuertes, hasta que comenzaba a succionar varios puntos de su cuello. Después de un momento Natsuki se separó para observar su trabajo.

-Ahí tienes, que sepan que nos amamos – Decía par volverse a acomodar sobre el pecho de Shizuru quien sólo atino a suspirar en contento. Todos sus sueños ahora eran realidad. La vida en verdad era buena.

* * *

Ese mismo día que los padres de Shizuru se enteraron, también lo hicieron Mai y Nao, quienes en realidad ya se lo imaginaban por su acto de desaparición que realizaron en la fiesta y los ruidos extraños que provenían de su departamento. Y como buenas amigas organizaron una gran parrillada con todos los amigos de ambas para festejarles.

1.- Que Shizuru recuperara la memoria y 2.- Que por fin ellas dos estuviesen juntas.

De pronto todo parecía tan rosa, tan emocionante tan lleno de vida, Natsuki estaba siempre con una sonrisa, cosa que ponía de nervios a sus subordinados en el trabajo, y Shizuru estaba todo el día perdida en el limbo (Más bien en Natsukilandia).

* * *

**6 MESES DESPUES…**

Natsuki estaba tras de su escritorio con el ceño fruncido y leyendo atentamente entre reportes cuando su celular comenzaba a vibrar.

"Estoy pensando mucho en ti" Podía leer el remitente obviamente era su novia.

Respondió yo también y regreso a trabajar.

**3 segundos después…**

"Ara no puedo esperar para salir de trabajar, probablemente la mudanza termino con mis cosas"

Natsuki alzó una ceja **"**_**No lo puedo creer trata de hacer una conversación conmigo y hasta en mensajes tiene que escribir ARA**_**"**

"Seguramente, me concentrare en el proyecto para poder ir temprano a casa" Le enviaba el mensaje esperando que captara la indirecta.

**2 segundos después…**

"Oh es verdad yo también debería de apurarme con la presentación para los inversionistas" Natsuki leyó y se volvía a concentrar en sus reportes.

**5 segundos después…**

"¡Listo! ¿Cómo vas mi amor?"

-¡Qué! No puede ser que haya terminado tan rápido –Gritaba dentro de su oficina.

"Cómo es que terminaste en segundos" Enviaba Natsuki segura que la cacharía desbalanceada.

"Ah mi asistente estaba muy feliz de ayudarme con ella ;D"

-Grrrr ¿Por qué ella si tiene una asistente eficiente? - Murmuraba

-_Achuuu_~ - Estornudaba Akane fuera de la oficina.

"Creo que me duele la cabeza" Le contestaba en un mensaje.

**1 segundo después**

"¡Ara ara!"

-Tssch – Mejor me pongo a trabajar

15 segundos después

-Ah hola Shizuru – Natsuki escuchaba desde fuera de su oficina, y se abrían las puertas de par en par para dejar ver una Ex Kaichou con una maletita y una sonrisa desarmadora.

-¿Shizuru?

-Natsuki te duele la cabeza… aquí – Shizuru se ponía por detrás de ella y comenzaba a masajearle los hombros. – También te traje unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y té, es muy bueno para relajar, deberías intentarlo y dejar tanto esa sustancia blanca – Terminaba con disgusto en su voz.

-Ya lo hemos hablado Mayo chan se queda- contestaba mientras seguía leyendo.

-Pero – separaba un poco el sillón del escritorio y se le sentaba en las piernas mientras con su índice tocaba donde su corazón.

-No quiero que tengas problemas cardiacos - Terminaba con un puchero.

-Mmm no te preocupes – Le besaba la frente – Si me mantengo en forma no pasa nada y tú me mantienes en forma.

Shizuru esbozo una sonrisa maquiavélica y Natsuki se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber abierto la boca.

-Eso… es verdad, después de todo es de los mejores ejercicios – Shizuru se acercaba a la oreja de Natsuki para besarla y morderla.

-Mmm Shizuru… así… nunca terminaré –

-Natsuki no te estoy amarrando las manos, Natsuki puede perfectamente terminar su trabajo.

-Grrrr ¡Está bien tú ganas! Vamos a la casa –

-Ah Natsuki ¿y tu reporte? – Preguntaba fingiendo inocencia.

-¡Akane! –

* * *

ORA SI ** FIN**


End file.
